


-A New chance-

by Nina_GE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more as go, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Spinel is a cinnamon roll, alternative universe, clingy Spinel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_GE/pseuds/Nina_GE
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in the garden where Spinel was waiting for Pink. After all the events that happened on Earth because of the injector, Spinel remembered the mysterious girl who tried to help her, now Spinel has to find her, somewhere on Earth...
Relationships: Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1 -The meeting-

**Author's Note:**

> -Story originally created on Wattpad-  
> !!!I am not American, I am Brazilian, so if there are any English errors I am sorry!!!

****

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝: 𝕌𝕟𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨𝕟...**

Spinel was _waiting in the garden._ This place was getting older with time, and Spinel was still waiting for _her_. In the same place in the same position, she kept looking ahead, sometimes looking away to see something interesting or beautiful, but then back to where she last saw **Pink**.

Sighing, Spinel looked away to check the ground, and she saw the vineyards continue to grow by her legs, she waited so long but still stayed in the same place, she even thought to go for a walk in the garden, but she soon wondered what Pink would think if Spinel would have stopped the "Stay Still" game.

But suddenly something unexpected happened.

"Uh, hi...?"

Spinel heard a voice, she was still staring at the floor but when she heard a voice beside her she quickly looked up and looked to see whose voice belonged.

There was a girl, (H/l) (H/c), with a Dark Blue crystal necklace, she was wearing (C/s). She looked at Spinel curiously.

Spinel, however, did not greet her, nor has she moved. She just looked at her in surprise, how Spinel didn't see her come? She would have heard her coming.

"Hey? Are you... okay?"

Spinel's thoughts were interrupted by the girl speaking again. Spinel said nothing but just watched her get closer "Are you?-" The girl started talking but Spinel said.

_"I am fine"_

Spinel smiled a little loose, the girl was not convinced and went to say something but Spinel continued "I'm playing" She said turning her head a little to the side and closed her eyes with a smile.

"Playing...?" The girl said watching Spinel standing doing nothing. _What kind of game is this?_ "Yeah! I'm playing _' Stay still'_ Pink told me that and I have to wait until she comes back!" Spinel said looking forward again.

When the girl heard Pink's name, she widened her eyes and frowned. _B-But Pink is...-_

"Hey, uh, gem?" The girl said making Spinel look at her at a glance and look back "Pink i-is ...-" The girl said making Spinel look at her curious about what she was going to say about Pink.

Seeing the gem's eyes made her stop for a few seconds and rephrase the phrase she was going to say "She... Uhh... She won't come back..." The girl said afraid of Spinel's reaction , but Spinel didn't have an outbreak like the girl predicted, she actually got curious and asked.

"Why not?" Spinel said making things harder for the girl, the girl sighed and Spinel continued "Of course she'll be back, she promised and she's my _best_ and **only** friend afterall!" Spinel said making the girl frown more and be sad.

Spinel didn't understand but the girl had a reasonable explanation. If only Spinel knew that Pink left her behind and made other friends and eventually forgot her.

It would **break her.**

_L i t e r a l l y ..._

The girl was a little awkward in the silence so she cut it off by changing the subject "So...? What's your name?" Spinel looked at her and answered "Spinel" Spinel said neutrally.

"Spinel... Nice name" The girl admitted with a soft smile. Spinel froze. It had been so long since she had heard her name, seeing the girl just say Spinel's name made her a bit happy. The girl looked at the heart in the gem's chest and commented.

"Your pink heart," She said pointing slightly to the heart on Spinel's chest, Spinel looked at the heart and the girl continued "It's pretty cute"

Spinel was startled and watched the girl smile. Did she just...? Spinel was surprised by the girl to compliment her twice. It had been so long since she talked to someone and the girl to compliment made Spinel happy and calmer.

By the way, she doesn't remember the last time Pink praised her, she just remembered the beginning that Pink called her funny, cute, silly... But then... Pink never praised her again...

"Spinel?..." The girl caught Spinel's eyes, she sighed and continued "You know... It's hard to explain but you have to come with me..." The girl said trying to convince Spinel to follow her "But I'm waiting for Pink" Spinel answered quietly "Please, Spinel. It is serious that I speak when she will not come back... "Said the girl but Spinel refused to listen.

\-------

After a while trying to get Spinel out of there nothing worked, Spinel always answered with a simple answer, the girl could not get Spinel out of place. So the situation was not going anywhere...

"Please, Spinel! If it makes you better we can 'search' for Pink together!" The girl said running out of options, Spinel thought for a while but then shook her head with a "No"

The girl sighed. Nothing was good. Then Spinel commented "Why do you care?" The girl looked at her in surprise and Spinel continued "You barely know me, hah" Spinel said kind of sad but still chuckled.

The girl frowned, remembering. Why did the girl care? It was simple, really. Because she saw herself at Spinel, she was already cast aside by an important person too, and seeing Spinel go through it hurt a lot. Even not knowing her, she knew that feeling and she knew no one deserved it.

Sighing, the girl took out a paper with a sticker she'd gotten when she bought a gum and wrote her phone number.

Curious Spinel watched her write on the paper, so when the girl finished she came close to Spinel and gave her the paper.

Spinel just watched the paper for a while, but finally moving her arms and taking the paper, she looked at the number and then looked at the other side of the paper.

Spinel saw a pink heart sticker, Spinel watched and then looked at the girl when she said "Uhm, well... That's my number... And if you need anything, you can call me with that number" The girl said pointing to the paper "Ah, but it will only work if you go to planet Earth"

Curious Spinel looked back at the paper, this was the Planet where Pink got a gift from the Diamods.

"Spinel..." Spinel looked at her again and saw her smile a little sad "I've seen that you won't hear me do you? Hah... _I couldn't even do that..._ Anyway, please don't stay here for a long time, ok? Don't wait too long, and go to earth for me to help you, _you deserve better..._ "

Some might say that was wrong to do, that the girl should say the truth and not hide it. But can you blame her? She saw a gem suffering, waiting, she couldn't just tell the truth and let anything go through the gem's head.

And, it was Pink Diamond who left her, so if she knew she would probably go after Steven, just like everyone else. And the girl definitely didn't want either of them fighting...

Spinel said nothing, but then she slowly nodded, the girl smiled and then started talking to Spinel, talking about random things. Spinel just listened to the girl talk.

Spinel didn't want to admit it but she liked having someone there to talk to her, even just her being quiet she enjoyed hearing the girl talk.

When the girl commented on a funny subject she laughed remembering, and that made Spinel remember when Pink laughed. She felt good to see the girl laugh.

But after 30 minutes, a beeping sound started to ring from the girl's wrist, Spinel looked curiously at the object making noise, however, the girl was troubled and then covered the object on her wrist.

"Sorry Spinel. But _I have to go_ "

Spinel looked at her in confusion, but the girl put her hands on both of Spinel's shoulders and said kind of in a sad tone "Forgive me, but I better leave before _he_ knows I'm here..." The girl said and then sighed saying "But seriously. Don't stay here for too long, okay?" The girl hugged Spinel.

Surprised Spinel didn't even have time to do something when the girl had already broken the hug, the girl said 'bye' with her lips without a sound and then put her hands on Spinel's hand where the paper was.

The girl took her hand away and Spinel just looked at the paper, after a few seconds Spinel smiled and said "Thank you-"

But when she looked up again the girl was gone. Spinel's smile turned into a frown. She looked around but didn't find her.

...

...

...

Wow, she's gone for just a few seconds and Spinel has missed her already.

Spinel didn't even have time to ask her name! She might have said some important things, but she didn't have much of an interesting thing to say, as she just stood still all this time. Waiting...

After a few minutes Spinel stared at the paper, asking herself several questions, such as who was the girl? Why did she say Pink wouldn't come back? And where did she come from?

But those minutes of questions became hours, then days, then weeks and then months.

And when she stopped having these questions she just stared at the heart sticker, thinking of the moment when the girl said she thought Spinel's heart was cute. She remembered exactly the scene, and remembered what the girl was wearing, the (H/l) (H/c) hair, and the blue crystal pendant.

After more months, she looked at the numbers and kept decorating them. She also wondered where to put the sticker, as she had nowhere to put it. She hoped to tell Pink all this, and tell her about the girl. Putting the paper in her pocket she sighed contentedly and kept looking ahead. But this time she felt... bored...

After a few seconds Spinel kept looking ahead and sighed but at that time something strange happened.

A pink screen appeared showing a young boy...

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:** _**𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖** _ **** _**↑** _


	2. Chapter 2 - A new friend?-

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖...** **  
**

**P o o f . . .**

That's what Steven heard when Spinel half hit the gems "That's **Enough**!" Steven shouted as he summoned his shield, clearly angry "Aw, what's the matter Steven? Miss your friends already? Well, don't worry. You're **right behind 'em!!** " Spinel retorted by attacking Steven.

Nothing happened. Steven just got some cracked pink on his skin, but soon returned to normal "Uh... Haha! That was nothing!" Steven said proudly but a little confused and unsure, but Spinel soon interrupted "Huh, then I guess you won't mind if I do it **AGAIN!** " Spinel said attacking several other cuts on Steven while laughing. But none of this had any effect on him. Physically.

Steven got tired of the attacks and caught Spinel's scythe making them both fight for the weapon "Cut it out!"

" You don't 'poof' do you? Uh, figure this much. **Just wait!** You human half won't stand a chance against my injector" Spinel said smiling, she ended up rolling her eyes in a strange way, if she had the look of before, it would be funny, but in that form it seemed more scary.

"Not after what I just did to your gem~" Spinel kept talking making Steven confused "W-what are you talking about?"

"You weren't always a powerful hero were you? Hehehe"

Spinel then laughed like it was a funny joke. Steven managed to get the scythe out of Spinel's hand as she was distracted laughing.

He hit her in half and she looked at him with one last laugh, after poofing.

Steven sighed and then said he was going to put her in a bubble before she caused any more trouble, but that didn't happen because Steven couldn't keep up the bubble, because as soon as he created it it burst.

\-------

After Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby and Amethyst returned, Steven was confused that all the gems did not recognize him.

It was more like they were _reset._

So everyone's attention went to one last gem. Steven gasped when he realized it was _her_. But instead of the pink heart being turned upside down it turned up and then the gem came out of there.

But her appearance changed, her messy pigtails turned into two neat heart shapes and their black streaks under her eyes vanished.

She jumped for joy and then hugged Steven. Surprised Steven just watched her say "I'm so excited to meet you!!" Spinel said rolling her eyes again.

"Y-you're not mad?" Steven said surprised, Spinel just laughed and said "Mad? Why would I be mad of my best friend!" Spinel exclaimed laughing.

_"This will be fun!~ Aren't you the lucky one? Her cut is perfect and she's pink as well~_

_She'll bring you endless entertainment~_

_Your new best friend Spinel~"_

\-------

After Steven and the Gems left for little homeworld, Steven talked and sang with Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot. After Greg appeared warning that Amethyst was missing, Steven went out to find her, but was soon interrupted by Spinel.

"Don't forget your best friend Spinel!" Spinel said taking Steven's hand "Oh... Right, Spinel. You stay here with the others, and I will be right back..." Steven said taking Spinel's hand away. But Spinel had a flashback.

_"Let me show you a new game, it's called 'Stay still'. You just have to wait for me until I get back, okay?" Pink Diamond said as she poked Spinel's nose, and Spinel laughed and then stood still saying "This will be so much fun!"_

_Pink smiled a little uncomfortably because she knew what she was doing. Spinel however did not notice and just smiled watching Pink go..._

Remembering Spinel ended up getting scared with a mixture of anger and she shouted " **NO!!** "

Steven was startled by Spinel screaming. He soon rephrased the sentence and said "O-Okay... Let's... go together...?"

Spinel returned to normal and soon celebrated "Yay! Haha!"

\-------

"This was our garden... A special world build just for Pink and I... In Homeworld Pink was so lonely and sad but not here..." Spinel said remembering the good time that Pink and she had together.

"Here... we would play for hours... Everyday was so much fun... At least that's what I thought..."

Spinel continued to tell the story of her until Spinel resumed singing a song.

After Spinel returned to her original form, she fought with Steven but then punched the rock where she watched Steven's transmission pass, she soon sighed and lay on the floor.

" _...Someday, somewhere, somehow... You'll love again... You just need to find someone..."_ Steven started singing, getting close to Spinel, she also sang along.

" _Someday, somewhere, somehow. You'll love again, you just need to find someone..."_

Spinel and Steven got up and Spinel continued to sing along with Steven " _Someone who treats me better, someone who wants me around... Someday, somewhere, somehow. I'm gonna feel found..."_ Spinel sang next to Steven, and just as they were about to teleport she noticed something on the floor near the fountain. She got out of the teleport and ran to the fountain.

"Spinel?" Steven called her, seeing what she was doing. When Spinel took it, it was a paper, she realized it was not just a paper but a paper with a heart sticker.

Spinel looked the other way and noticed a written number, so when she realized. Spinel frozed.

_The girl..._

_The mysterious girl..._

" _I had forgotten about her..."  
_

"Uh?" Steven tried to hear what Spinel was muttering, Spinel then put the paper in her pocket and then ran to Steven, smiling Spinel soon said "Steven... I think... I'm already found..." She said smiling looking at the paper in her pocket.

Steven was surprised that Spinel already said that, but if she was happy and satisfied with something, then he wasn't going to bother her, but he just smiled kindly and the two warped.

Returning to Earth, Spinel again took the paper and held it to her chest. Sighing contentedly she followed Steven out.

After removing the injector, Spinel and Steven sighed, Steven reached out to thank her "Thanks, Spinel"

"Ah, gee. What a friends for?" Spinel said scratching the back of her neck a little embarrassed.

Then Steven starts mumbling a few things, leaving Spinel aside, just focusing on the main goal, and Spinel kept waiting for him to comment on her, which didn't happen.

"What about me?..." Spinel said worriedly, everyone looked at her, and Steven looked back "Is that all you need me for? To turn off my injector?..."

"Wha- No. Uh, well sorta, but-" Steven was trying to find the right words to say but he was just making things worse.

"B-but what now? Uh, I-I did what you wanted. That's it?..." Spinel said retreating a little "Well, yeah! We could just forget this whole thing ever happened!" Steven said trying to find a gap to see if Spinel understood him, but it didn't work out.

"How are you gonna forget with me around...? I'm the source of all your problems!- Don't pretend you want me here... What you plan for me, huh? You gonna put me somewhere? You gonna leave me- _somewhere_??You gonna leave **me alone?!** " Spinel spoke fast having a Breakdown.

"Spinel..." Steven said trying to get closer to Spinel but she ended up pushing him making the weapon in his pocket come out and roll close to the Gems, Amethyst and Pearl left the rejuvenator but Cotton Candy Garnet asked taking the weapon "Oh, what's this?"

"Garnet No!- Don't touch that!!" Steven shouted as he quickly pulled the weapon out of Garnet's hand, but eventually activated the rejuvenator.

Spinel just looked in surprise "Why do you... have that?..." Steven didn't know how to respond, so he said "I was just c-caring it! I didn't have anywhere to put it..."

Spinel was silent for a few seconds until she 'understood' the situation "We could just forget this ever happend.... You mean, **I** CAN JUST FORGET THIS EVER HAPPEND!"

Spinel then forced a laugh "WOOW, HAHA. **WHAT A PLAN!** I turn off the injector and then the moment my back is turn- **BAM!** PROBLEM SOLVE! Well, think again! You're not gonna rid of me **that** easy!!" Spinel said taking the paper from her pocket and showing Steven.

" _You are all the **same!**_ " 

Then she ripped the paper in half, dropping it to the floor, then Spinel activated the injector again, causing everyone to rush out under it.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙** **𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝: 𝔼𝕟𝕖𝕞𝕪 ↓**

\--------

"Spinel ... I-" Steven was interrupted by a ship from someone arriving, or rather the Diamond ship arriving.

"WHAA??" It was Spinel's only reaction to seeing the Diamond ship

_"Knock, Knock, Steven"_

_"It's us~"_

_"The diamonds"_

_"Are we interrupting something?"_

"Uhh, yeah ?!" Steven shouted and Spinel hid behind a rock "Yellow, Blue, White. What you all doing here?" Steven asked watching the diamonds come down the white bubble.

After a short conversation between the Diamonds, White soon said "Steven!~ We come to Earth to live with you!"

"But... The house isn't big enough for all of us" Steven said worried about the Diamonds idea.

After the Diamonds commented about Earth, Steven remembered Spinel and then called her "Spinel, you meet the diamonds before, right?" Steven asked Spinel and she soon said "Yeah, but... They never see me like this..." Spinel said pointing to her face.

"Blue, Yellow, White! This is Spinel"

Steven said and Spinel soon emerged from behind the rock "My diamonds..." Spinel said making the diamond salute. White gasped, and Yellow said "Pink's little playmate?"

"One of Pink lost treasures..." Blue commented.

"Mom left her in a floating Garden in Space" Steven said "You poor thing"

"Ah, it was only 6,000... I can do that standing on my head!" Spinel said jokingly and Yellow laughed about it "Spinel I-... Ahem, Steven, since the Earth is so disgusting, we will just take Spinel back to homeworld with us and you can stay here" White said making Steven and Spinel surprised "Really?!"

"UHH?!"

Yellow, White and Blue began to sing.

"Do you think you can handle them? They're not exactly easy to get along with..." Steven warned Spinel. 

But the moment she went to accept she noticed a little burnt paper on the floor.

...

Spinel widened her eyes and then caught it, Spinel was silent for a few seconds, regretting tearing the paper, and she regretted that she thought the girl was just another nobody... But it wasn't true... The girl tried to help. But it wasn't enough... Spinel for a few seconds was thoughtful but then sighed smiling softly and looked at the Diamonds.

"It would be an honor, my diamonds" Spinel smiled but the moment the diamonds were going to continue she interrupted "But I have unresolved things here..."

Everyone was surprised, Steven thought she was going along but soon thought she wasn't going anymore because she heard his warning "I need to help with all this... I ended up making a little mess here..." Spinel said looking back where the ground was destroyed and there were rivers of poison in the city.

"Besides... I need to find someone... An old acquaintance of mine..." Spinel said and this time Steven was confused.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 ↑**

"But Spinel!" White said but Spinel soon said "Don't worry! I'll visit you every day... If you all agree..."

The diamonds were thoughtful for a few seconds but soon agreed.

_Wow, that was easy ..._

After the Diamonds left, Spinel sighed and turned back. Steven went to ask Spinel who was the 'acquaintance' she said, but she was faster "Okay! Steven do you have a thing called 'phone'?" Spinel said anxiously.

Confused Steven agreed "Uh, yes, there is one at home but why-" Steven could barely speak, Spinel soon pulled him to go there.

"Wow! Spinel what happened?" Steven said trying to keep up with Spinel's footsteps "It's important, Steven!" It was just what she said.

Arriving at the house, Spinel opened the door and let Steven show the phone "Spinel, what do you want with the phone?" Steven asked watching Spinel look around the house. "Long story, Steven. I just need this phone and then I'll tell you."

Steven wondered and pointed at his cell phone at the counter, Spinel took the cell phone stretched her elastic arm and brought it to Steven "Okay, how does it work?" Spinel asked seeing Steven unlock the phone screen.

"Wait, first tell me what you want, to me to help you" Steven said tired of repeating the same question, Spinel took the paper from her pocket and showed it to Steven.

"What is...?" Steven caught seeing some numbers "Wait... Is this someone's phone number?" Steven asked Spinel who eagerly nodded.

"Where did you get that?" Steven asked, doing Spinel sigh and saying "It's from the person I met, I just want to talk to her again! She gave it to me that would help me!"

Steven looked at the paper and looked back at the anxious gem in front of him "Spinel... It won't work..." Steven said watching Spinel stop moving and look at him worriedly "W-why not?..."

"It's because the paper is torn, you can't see the rest of the number, and we only have half and the end of the numbers, we don't know which country, state or city this person lives in. Unless you know it" Steven spoke while Spinel was confused and worried.

Seeing Spinel's reaction, Steven already knew she knew nothing of these things. "Spinel, do you even know her name?" Spinel whined putting her hand to her face "No!..."

Steven seeing Spinel sad, he sighed and said, "Calm down, Spinel. We'll find a way to find this person, okay?" Steven said making Spinel a little quiet.

After a few hours everyone helped Steven heal the earth, tired Steven returned to the house and threw himself on the couch.

Everyone managed to help Steven heal part of the city, a small part, but it was a start.

Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Spinel were the only ones who returned to the house. Amethyst was lying on the floor, Connie was sitting on Steven's side and Steven was lying on his stomach on the couch. Spinel was looking out the window. Thinking.

Steven then got up and went to drink something, he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Glancing over the counter he saw his cell phone and the paper. _Oh, yeah... There is more to do..._ Steven thought seeing that he still had to find the number of a person he didn't even know.

He took his cell phone and saw some unread messages long before all that happened.

Then he looked at some messages from Ronaldo, Sandy and-

(Y/n)!

Steven soon clicked on the contact and read the messages, (Y/n) had left town for 2 days and the message read:

➤➤ _  
_

_ 10:08 Yesterday _

_-Hey, Steven. I returned! I brought some souvenirs and I know you love it when I bring it!_

_ 14:23 Yesterday _

_-Uhh, Steven... Don't freak out but there's a HUGE pink ship in the Sky._

_ 14:24 Yesterday _

_-C'mon buddy, read my messages!! Wait, maybe you're not reading because you're already solving the problem? Srry to interrupt!_

➤➤ _  
_

Steven saw that these were just the messages, he laughed at the first message and the last one, it's true, (Y/n) likes to travel and Steven likes the souvenirs she brought, once she traveled to France and brought a old monocle, a keychain with a small Eiffel Tower, and macarons for him.

(Y/n) is a very kind and nice person, loves to entertain others and always treats friends like family.

Steven considered going to visit her later to see how she was doing.

Drinking some more water from the bottle he looked at the paper again but this time he noticed something.

He looked at the number of (Y/n) and the numbers matched, spitting some of the water as he took his cell phone and paper.

"Holy crap!" Steven spoke in amazement making Connie and Spinel look at him, Amethyst was sleeping on the floor.

"Steven? Whats wrong?" Connie said getting up from the couch "I-I think I found it! There's no way to confirm it but maybe it is!..." Steven said trying to believe that coincidence.

"Steven?" Spinel said getting close to Steven, Steven looked at her with a smile and commented "Spinel, I think I found it" Steven said making Spinel confused but soon understood the situation and her pigtails soon came up with joy.

Steven immediately called (Y/n), seeing Spinel anxious, he soon said "Maybe it won't work because with the injector incident the light is missing so I don't know if there will be a signal"

Spinel just fell silent but still hopeful. Steven then called (Y/n) But ended up falling in voicemail

" _Heya! This is (Y/n), at the moment I'm not available, probably playing video games or working haha! So you can leave a message if you want, bye!_ "

Spinel ran to Steven's side and then looked at his cell phone "T-That's her voice!! It's HER STEVEN!!" Spinel shouted causing Amethyst to wake up and grumble. Connie asked what was going on and Steven replied that Spinel was looking for a person.

"Wait, wait, wait, Steven! Is she here in this city?" Spinel said and Steven agreed "Is she here now?" Steven agreed again "LET'S GO!" Spinel said grabbing around Steven's arm and then they left outside.

"Spinel, wait!" Steven said making Spinel look at him "Look... I'm a little tired. Can't we do this tomorrow?" Steven said seeing Spinel's reaction fall made him rethink. Spinel has been waiting for 6,000 years, was Steven really going to let her wait another day? Steven sighed and then said "Uh, you know what? I'll go" Steven said making Spinel smile contentedly and soon they left to the city.

After a few minutes, they were passing near the Fish Stel pizzeria when they saw some people and Gems passing by. When they spotted a person picking up the bits from Beach CityWalk Fries.

"Thanks for giving me the bits, I'll stop by Steven to see how he's doing"

Steven soon recognized the voice and called it "(Y/n)!"

The girl soon turned around smiling and when she went to greet Steven, she noticed Gem beside him. Spinel gasped.

It's been so long, _not long_ , but Spinel felt she had gone for a thousand more years, but seeing her there...

"S-Spinel?" (Y/n) said almost dropping the bits. Steven noticed and then said "Wait, do you really know her?" Steven said causing (Y/n) to nod slowly and then left the bits on the counter and then came closer to her, Spinel, as the first time did not move.

When (Y/n) came in front of her, she soon hugged Spinel tightly, Spinel surprised still not believing the situation just stood still for a few seconds without reaction, but as soon as she recovered she instantly wrapped the girl in a tight hug, planning not to let her go.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 ↑↑**


	3. Chapter 3 -Feelings-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: Favorite Series= (F/s)

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖**

As expected. Spinel hasn't let go of (Y/n) since the moment they met. Steven stayed together to see if everything was going to be okay, because he knew Spinel wasn't in the best state of mind.

(Y/n) was talking to Steven and Spinel while Spinel grabbed her arm, (Y/n) then realized that Spinel was staring at her for a long time.

"What is it?" (Y/n) asked smiling watching Spinel coming out of the trance and commented.

"Y-you haven't changed at all..." Spinel said watching (Y/n) softly. (Y/n) slightly surprised, smiled and said "And you have changed a little since I met you" (Y/n) said while ruffling Spinel's hair, and then she rubbed behind her neck saying "Yeah, hehe..."

"So... How did you two meet?" Steven commented making (Y/n) surprise and sigh and when she went to respond Spinel said "In the Garden... I was still waiting for _her_... But (Y/n) ended up finding me!" Spinel said sad and angry at first but happy at the end. (Y/n) looked at her sympathetically about what Spinel suffered.

Steven did the same but then commented "Wait... How did you find her? To my knowledge only Gems can use the warp pad... Someone went with you?" Steven asked making Spinel start "Just (Y/n) was there with me..."

(Y/n) sighed and said a little nervous "Well... It's a secret... I'll tell another day..." (Y/n) said looking to the side. Steven was a little curious and full of questions but he trusted (Y/n) so he set it aside.

"Ah, look at the time, haha. I've been talking and lost track of time, I better go home now, bye, Steven. Bye Spinel-" (Y/n) said trying to get out of Spinel's hug. Which was not very efficient as Spinel gripped harder, wrapping her arm around (Y/n) several times.

"Spinel, we need to go-" Steven started but Spinel soon cut him off "Wha-? N-no! (Y/n) and I just met and we'll have to split up?!" Spinel said a little worried and nervous, Steven and (Y/n) exchanged glances a little worried.

"Spinel, tomorrow you'll see her again no need to worry" Steven said trying to make Spinel drop (Y/n) "B-But what if something happens to her while we're away? What if we don't find her anymore?! WHAT IF!-"

"Spinel, stop the 'what if'! None of this will happen to her" Steven said interrupting Spinel. But as Steven predicted Spinel didn't hear him so he sighed.

"Well, uh, if you feel better you can stay at my place" (Y/n) said and Spinel soon stopped and looked her in the eye to see if (Y/n) was saying the truth, and Spinel realized it was true and then asked "R-Really?? Would ya do that??" But Spinel wasn't the only one with doubts, Steven was unsure "Are you sure, (Y/n)?" Steven asked and got a nod from (Y/n). Steven hesitantly left them and went home. Spinel still hugging (Y/n) commented.

"So... where is your house?"

Arriving at (Y/n)'s house. (Y/n) opened the door commenting "Welcome to my Home!"

(Y/n) Turned on the lights and entered, Spinel looked around the house. A simple house, just one floor, and very basic. Turning on all the lights, (Y/n) came back and said "Well now a little tour of the house..."

"Here is the living room. And there in the front is the kitchen" (Y/n) said pointing to the places "There is a guest room, and there in the end is the bathroom and my room" (Y/n) said opening the doors to Spinel see.

"Very simple. But useful," (Y/n) said smiling, while Spinel watched curiously, (Y/n) went across the hall and said "Here, it's your new room!" (Y/n) said opening the door smiling but instead of (Y/n) getting a smile from Spinel she ended up getting a frown "Why so far?..." Spinel commented looking at the distance from her room and from (Y/n), but soon ignored it and looked around the room.

"Well... This room was mine once, Hah... It just has a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk, if you want you can customize it" (Y/n) said leaning against the door while Spinel was looking around. 

(Y/n) sighed and left the room "Uhhhg, I'm very tired! I need to watch TV..." (Y/n) said throwing herself on the couch, turning on the TV and putting on (F/s). (Y/n)'s eyes sparkled when she saw that the show had a new season "A new season! Ah, I'll watch it!" (Y/n) said while sitting in a more comfortable position on the couch.

But then she noticed Spinel standing looking at (Y/n) not knowing what to do. (Y/n) looked at her and patted the couch showing that Spinel could sit. 

Spinel obviously sat and straightened, slightly confused to why (Y/n) wanted to see images passing through a box, but curious at the same time to see how it worked. (Y/n) With agony of Spinel being straight instead of comfortable, she pulled Spinel back making her lean on the couch. Spinel didn't complain instead she sighed and relaxed.

After a few minutes of watching, (Y/n) noticed. Why Spinel was so comfortable with her. Shouldn't Spinel be a little suspicious of (Y/n)? It was so long, why would she trust (Y/n).

"Spinel..." (Y/n) caught Spinel's eye who immediately looked at her "Why... Me?"

"Why what?" Spinel asked turning her head a little to the side" Why do you like me? I mean... I randomly arrived at the Garden, a totally unknown person! Just person who got there and started 'Hello! What's your name? I didn't say my name because I forgot and because I was more worried about Gem in front of me because she was suffering so I wanted to help!Take this little paper here! '... "

(Y/n) said trying to remember what happened. Spinel said nothing but just bowed her head" It's because you cared..."

Spinel said making (Y/n) surprise "Ya cared, tried ta help me... You helped me when nobody wanted to, you gave me a chance ta get out of there... but, heh, I didn't go... "Spinel admitted hiding her face to the side, clearly annoyed by the garden issue. (Y/n) gave her a sad smile and then put a hand over Spinel's, getting her attention.

Spinel observed (Y/n)'s hand for a few seconds and then let out a weak laugh " _At least you're back"_ Spinel smiled and looked into (Y/n)'s (E/c) eyes happily, but then a thought crossed Spinel's head and made her frown and look to the side.

After a second Spinel looked at her with a darker expression "You still care, **ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ** **ʏa?**..." Spinel said leaning forward, (Y/n) surprised answered with a nod "Yeah..." Spinel's dark expression soon faded and was filled with a satisfied smile.

(Y/n) finally noticed Spinel's drastic mood swings. _For a moment I thought she was going to kill me..._

(Y/n)'s cell phone vibrated and was a message from Steven:

➤➤

_19:23_

-It's all right there?

➤➤

(Y/n) looked at Spinel and saw her distracted by the TV so she answered.

➤➤

_19:23_

-It's all right there?

_19:24_

-It's all right, Steven. But has Spinel always been a bit bipolar?

_19:24_

-Uh, what do you mean??

_19:24_

-Well, she's happy and so on but suddenly she gets angry and serious, kind of looks like a threatening expression.

_19:25_

-Oh uh, (Y/n). Be careful, Spinel can be kind of... Hard to handle, just try not to touch a subject she doesn't like, like the Garden or Mom ok?

_19:25_

-Got it

➤➤

"What are you doing (Y/n)?" Spinel soon said peeking through (Y/n)'s shoulder curiously watching the device she was holding. 

(Y/n) surprise hung up the phone and turned to Spinel "I was talking, heh" (Y/n) said seeing Spinel get curious "With who?"

"With Steven" (Y/n) said putting away her cell phone "Oh..." Spinel said, frowning a little "What did you talk about...?" Spinel asked and then (Y/n) replied "Haha, about you, Spinel. I told you how strangely cute you are" (Y/n) said ruffling Spinel's hair, which when called cute, blushed.

_Oww..._ (Y/n) thought. Spinel wasn't used to the compliments, so her reaction was cute.

(Y/n) felt hungry and then got up from the couch and warned Spinel "I'll go get something to eat. I'll be right back" (Y/n) said going to the kitchen and noticed Spinel following her behind.

Opening the fridge (Y/n) took a fruit and then ate. While chewing, (Y/n) noticed Spinel looking at her with a curious but disgusted expression. (Y/n) laughed and then said laughing "You never ate?" Spinel looked at her shaking her head "Nope" She said seeing (Y/n) giving her the fruit "Take a bite" (Y/n) said while Spinel took the fruit and analyzed. 

Taking a small bite Spinel chewed like (Y/n) did, but soon became disgusted. (Y/n) laughed watching Spinel swallow slowly with disgust "Bleh..." Spinel said as she tried to take the taste off her tongue.

"Ok, ok. Not a big fan of that, huh? Well... try this" (Y/n) said giving Spinel a strawberry candy. (Y/n) laughed a little when she saw Spinel's disgusted expression "Calm down, trust this is good, hah"

Spinel was going to put it in her mouth but (Y/n) interrupted "Wait! Take the paper first" Spinel looked at the candy and unrolled the plastic paper, seeing (Y/n) curious to see her reaction, she then put it in her mouth waiting a bad taste.

But Spinel's thoughts were soon interrupted by a sweet, delicious taste making her eyes sparkle and chew.

After eating the candy, Spinel looked at (Y/n) with a wanting look. (Y/n) smiled and said "I said this is good" Spinel smiled softly knowing that (Y/n) didn't lie to her.

Then (Y/n) yawning, making Spinel surprised, Spinel looked at her strangely and when she went to ask what (Y/n) had done (Y/n) replied "Haha, by your expression I realized you don't know what a yawn"

"Well... Basically a yawn is something we humans do when we're sleepy. So that means I have to sleep so I don't run out of energy!" (Y/n) explained a basic phase of the day.

"And... How do you sleep?" Spinel asked seeing (Y/n) turning off the TV "Well... I change my clothes for a more comfortable one. And I lie in bed" (Y/n) said as she walked to the bedroom.

Spinel watched her turn on the bedroom lights, (Y/n) looked at Spinel and said "Well... Now I'll do my needs"

After a while Spinel watched (Y/n) brush her teeth and watched her lie on the bed "Then I cover myself under the blanket and close my eyes" (Y/n) explained and then stood up, checking that everything was closed, she went back to the bedroom and saw Spinel lying on the bed.

"Is it like this?" Spinel said closing her eyes, (Y/n) laughed and agreed. Spinel was actually kind of wrong, she was across the bed and in a somewhat uncomfortable position.

"Yeah, like that, haha" (Y/n) laughed and waited for Spinel to get out of bed. What didn't happen "Uh Spinel?" (Y/n) called but Spinel didn't react just made a 'Uh?' of an answer.

(Y/n) then commented "Aren't you going to sleep in your bed? Uh, it's over there" Spinel got up and whispered "ᴮᵘᵗ ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖ ʰᵉʳᵉ..."

(Y/n) then yawned again and said "Try to sleep there, okay? But if you can't or if you need something let me know" (Y/n) said watching Spinel agree and leave.

After a few minutes of sleep, (Y/n) wakes up with a noise at the door. She spotted Spinel coming in and saying "I can't sleep ... I tried but I can't" (Y/n) sighed deeply and got up, a little sleepy she went to Spinel's room and took the mattress from the bed and took it to her room.

Laying the mattress on the floor she soon placed a blanket and a pillow. Closing the door she said "Ok... Try to sleep now, I think it will get better..." (Y/n) threw herself on the bed and covered herself.

Spinel gladly lay down and covered herself, (Y/n) gave her hand to see if Spinel wanted to took while trying to sleep and as she anticipated Spinel took, after a few minutes (Y/n) could hear a soft snore.

This was no big deal to (Y/n), she was always affectionate to the people she knew and to her friends. She treated all her friends like family so nothing was too much trouble for her.

On the other hand, Spinel took her every action and wondered how amazing (Y/n) cared about her. So whatever (Y/n) did triggers a strong feeling in Spinel.

A protective feeling, _a loving feeling_ , **an obsessive feeling...**

Every good deed that (Y/n) did to Spinel made that feeling stronger.

How will (Y/n) be able to be affectionate with Spinel but which every time she is affectionate with her makes Spinel more protective and attached?

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 ↑↑**


	4. Chapter 4 -Amusement park-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: Favorite Drink= (F/d)

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:** **𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖**

It was already morning, (Y/n) was waking up a little late, since it was weekend. When (Y/n) opened her eyes, she came across with two sets of dark pink eyes staring at her.

"JESUS CHRIST!!-" (Y/n) shouted throwing herself out of the bed, but she ended up falling on her back "Ow..."

"(Y/N)! Are you ok??" Spinel asked getting on her knees over the bed, watching (Y/n) trying to get up "Ah... Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine..." (Y/n) said kind of sarcastic but said the truth. Spinel frowned and commented "Sorry... I didn't want ta scare ya"

"Ah, that's fine, I just didn't expect to see you watching me -..." (Y/n) soon stopped talking when she realized Spinel was doing "Spinel... What were you doing, like, why were you looking at me?" (Y/n) said making Spinel surprised and looking sideways. 

_I was admiring you..._ Spinel meant but was quiet. Even though she wanted to say that to (Y/n), Spinel had common sense, so she kept quiet.

"Ah, ya know? Never mind that. Shall we have breakfast?" (Y/n) asked getting up and headed towards the kitchen, with Spinel right behind. Making (F/d), (Y/n) saw Spinel sitting in the chair.

(Y/n) sighed and looked at the window and outside there was a clear and beautiful day, (Y/n) soon thought of an idea "Spinel, what do you think we go out today?" (Y/n) asked making Spinel look at her "You know, go out to know the city and all?"

Spinel thought for a moment and then agreed. Obviously she would, why wouldn't she want to spend time with (Y/n)? "Perfect!! And since it's weekend, no work to do! Just fun, haha! So then we'll get ready and go out" (Y/n) said taking a sip of (F/d).

After eating, (Y/n) tried to convince Spinel to try to wear an outfit, even Spinel not wanting to "Okay, Spinel. If you don't want to change clothes it's fine, but you don't even want to try?" (Y/n) asked, and Spinel grunted because she couldn't resist (Y/n).

Spinel simply put a gray t-shirt over her original outfit "Ta-Da" She said sarcastically doing Jazz Hands. 

(Y/n) laughed and said "Well, that's a start, hah" It was a little funny because Spinel's shirt was bigger than her, but (Y/n) still saw Spinel's shorts.

After (Y/n) wearing something comfortable, (Y/n) and Spinel left the house and (Y/n) took her to various places like the park, the beach, the deck with the boats, to some shops, and when they arrived at ice cream shop (Y/n) asked

"Do you know what an ice cream is, Spinel?" Spinel shook her head with a 'no' and (Y/n) smiled entering the ice cream shop with Spinel behind. Sitting in the corner of the ice cream parlor "Hello, (Y/n)! What do you want today?"

(Y/n) replied "Hi Michael! I want the usual please" (Y/n) said making Michael nod and look at Spinel "Uhm, a new face! Welcome to Ice cream Land! What will you want?" Michael said, Spinel looked at (Y/n) a little confused at what to order, (Y/n) laughed and said "She doesn't know what an ice cream is, Michael. She never ate one"

"Oh, I see. So how about she try a milkshake? It's a good start to try an ice cream" Michael said and (Y/n) agreed.

"Well... Spinel, what flavor do you want?" (Y/n) said and Spinel made a serious face at her "Oh yeah, you don't know what it is, heh... oops" (Y/n) said and Spinel rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ah! Strawberry! You like strawberry. Remember last night when I gave you that candy? It was strawberry flavored" (Y/n) said remembering that Spinel almost drooled for the sweet flavor.

" **Y e s** " Spinel simply said looking at the waiter with eyes twinkling "Okay! I'll be right back" Then Michael went out to order "Oh, Spinel. How about we go to the amusement park later? I hear there's going to have a new toy!" (Y/n) said excitedly.

After a while waiting, Michael came back with the desserts "Here it is, a strawberry milkshake and this one for you, (Y/n)" Michael said handing over the ice cream, Spinel watched the Milkshake and then took a sip "So? Is it good? " (Y/n) asked and seeing Spinel's reaction already said a lot.

Spinel suddenly started drinking too fast warning (Y/n) "Spinel, you better not drink too fast because you will-" (Y/n) could not speak in time as Spinel has stopped drinking and put her hand on her head because it was hurting "Brain freeze..." (Y/n) finished a little frowning "Ehh, the ice cream is good but you have to be careful, hah" (Y/n) said seeing Spinel with a 'Yeah, I just found out' look.

After paying, (Y/n) and Spinel left the ice cream shop and headed for the amusement park. Arriving there, (Y/n) saw that the new 'toy' was actually a kids' bounce, sighing (Y/n) shrugged and went to other toys "Ok... Let's go on the roller coaster! This one is very cool!" (Y/n) said, pulling Spinel by the hand.

Spinel watched (Y/n) take her hand, she only thought for a few seconds, not that she didn't like it, no way. She was just happy with such an act.

"We're here!!" (Y/n) said making Spinel wake up from her thoughts and look at the big building ahead "The ride is cool, the only problem is the waiting line..." (Y/n) said looking forward where many people were waiting.

"Since It's weekend, people come over here, so-HUH ?!" (Y/n) Gasped upon seeing a man selling cotton candy, but he was already leaving "I-I love cotton candy!" (Y/n) said as Spinel looked at her confused.

"Uhh, he's leaving...." (Y/n) couldn't leave the line because there were already people behind them, so they would lose place if they left the line, so (Y/n) had an idea.

"Ah, Spinel! _Stay here_ , _I'll be right back_ -"(Y/n) suddenly realized what she said and rephrased the phrase.

"Uhh, I mean... Spinel, could you go after that guy and buy us cotton candy? I'm waiting for you here" (Y/n) asked Spinel who simply agreed, took the money (Y/n) gave her and went after the man.

A few seconds (Y/n) heard "Hey, (Y/n)!" 

She looked back and saw her friends "Oh, hey, guys!" She said waving, they signaled her to go with them "I can't go, I have to wait in line-" (Y/n) stopped talking and gasped to see Valentine show VIP tickets.

"How do you guys have that?!" (Y/n) said getting out of line and running towards them. Valentine started "Well... You know, I-"

"Valentine is _fucking_ rich, that's why" Carl said interrupting Valentine "Carl!" Valentine punched Carl while he laughed "Wow, with that, you can pass in front of the lines "(Y/n) said and Valentine agreed.

"Take one as a gift, hah" Valentine gave a ticket to (Y/n) who then accepted and thanked" THANK YOU, VALENTINE! That's why I love you~"(Y/n) shouted hugging Valentine who also hugged her.

With Spinel, she had bought both cotton candy and then thought, _it's pink so it must be strawberry, I hope it is, if it isn't, it fooled me, hah-_

Spinel soon stopped when she saw that (Y/n) was not in line, Spinel looked at the front of the line but did not find (Y/n). _Did she go without me?_ Spinel thought watching the roller coaster turn on, but then Spinel heard (Y/n)'s sweet laugh, Spinel soon turned her head and came across with (Y/n) hugging another girl.

...

_..._

**...**

Spinel then tightened her grip on the cotton candy and quickened her pace toward them, staring at them with _jealously and possessiveness._

Reaching close to them, Spinel started " **(Y/n)...** " (Y/n) smiling broke the hug and turned "Spinel!-" Said (Y/n) excited but then her smile faded when she saw Spinel's dark expression "What ha-?"

" **Who are they?...** " Spinel said with a little rudeness "Oh, these are my best friends, Carl and Valentine" When (Y/n) mentioned best friends, Spinel tightened more her grip on her hand. 

"Uh, who is she, (Y/n)?" Carl asked making (Y/n) look at them and comment "Guys, this is Spinel. A friend of mine"

Spinel not listening Best friend made her lose her mind a little. (Y/n) realized that and was confused by what she was doing wrong. She introduced Spinel to her friends. She called Spinel her friend. Why was Spinel angry? _Maybe because I was out of sight, so she was worried? Maybe... I don't know..._

"Anyway, let's go guys! Let's have fun today, I figured out how to win in the claw machine!" Valentine said grabbing (Y/n) and Carl's arm "If your friend Gem wants to come with us, she can come" Valentine said kind of not caring about Spinel.

And that made Spinel freak out, so she stretched her arm wrapping several times over (Y/n), pulling her to Spinel which just got a little bigger to be more intimidating

" **Yeah, Yeah, yeah. Not today, sweetie. (Y/n) said** **she was going to spend the day with me, showing me everywhere in this town. So goodbye, DOLL**. " Spinel said leaving, with (Y/n) still in her arms.

Stepping away from them, (Y/n) commented "Uhh, don't you think you were a little rude to them?" (Y/n) asked seeing Spinel letting her go "Uh? I spoke normal" Spinel said, not looking at (Y/n) "Spinel, you lie badly. They are my friends, you didn't need have been rude to them..."

"I won't apologize if that's what you're waiting for" Spinel said looking sideways and crossing her arms "Ok... Just... Don't treat others like that, especially my friends... They are the only ones I have" (Y/n) said recalling the past and it made her cringe and frown.

While (Y/n) tried to forget the past and what that bastard did, Spinel noticed that (Y/n) said 'only ones that I have'. Spinel looked away and tried to understand the situation. _Fuck, then what am I for her?_

Spinel tried to put it aside, _she probably didn't even mean it, just forget it... Don't be so hopeful that she will stay, maybe she will leave like everyone else..._

"Okay! Changing the subject, where do you want to go now?" (Y/n) asked, Spinel still thoughtfully just pointed in a random direction, in that direction there was a tent with a shelf with stuffed animals in it. (Y/n) agreed and took some money. Getting close, they spotted Mr.Smiley "Hello, girls! Are you going to play?"

(Y/n) nodded and handed him the money "For those who don't know, the only thing you have to do is attack these three balls in the cans, each can has a number, with the sum of the numbers you drop you get a prize, each of you has only one round"

(Y/n) took one of the balls and hit two cans "YES!" She exclaimed anxiously "You know, I'm very good at aiming, hah" (Y/n) said pretending to show off, then threw another ball but missed the cans. (Y/n) got a little serious while Spinel laughed "Yeah, I'm seeing yar ability" Spinel said between laughs.

(Y/n) took the last ball and hit a can "Ok, that's something, heh..." (Y/n) said and Mr.Smiley he showed the teddy bears that she could take "Hmm... I think I'll get this stuffed teddy bear with bow tie" (Y/n) said and Mr.Smiley gave the plush to her. (Y/n) instantly hugged around the teddy bear and said "So cute!~" 

Spinel realized it was her turn and then braced herself "Well, if you get it wrong the first time, it's okay because-" (Y/n) stopped talking when she saw Spinel throw the three balls at once, and ended up hitting all the cans. 

" _Easy_ " Spinel said stretching as she saw Mr. Smiley open-mouthed and saw (Y/n) serious "Ah, easy then, hah..." (Y/n) said trying to disguise that she had failed miserably while Spinel won straight.

"So, what do I win?" Spinel asked and Mr.Smiley showed the biggest plush. Spinel thought and picked up the purple rabbit with a red bow tie. 

They then left and (Y/n) commented "Look, we have a partner now, haha" (Y/n) said while hugging the bear, Spinel just watched her hug the plush. Spinel didn't want to hug her new stuffed, why would she want to hug a lifeless stuffed if she can hug (Y/n)? But again she can't think this way...

"Oh! Look how cool" (Y/n) said as she took the ears of Spinel's stuffed rabbit "He has the same hairstyle as you~" (Y/n) said seeing Spinel's pigtails. (Y/n) touched Spinel's hair to make a joke with the plush, but soon stopped when she realized how soft Spinel's hair was.

"Wow..." (Y/n) said while feeling Spinel's hair "W-what? " Spinel asked trying to see if something was wrong with her hair "Your hair..." (Y/n) started "It's so... _Soft!!"_ (Y/n) exclaimed stroking Spinel's hair.

Spinel surprised, just blushed a little by the compliment and ended up letting (Y/n) stroke her hair, which lasted shortly because (Y/n) had already removed her hand.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked at her a little red "Uh, n-no, actually... I wanted to go back..." Spinel said and (Y/n) looked surprised "Really? You don't want to go anywhere else? _Just because I have a VIP Ticket..._ Well, at least it's worth a few days"(Y/n) said as she walked towards the exit.

Arriving at the house, (Y/n) came in stretching "Ah, today was a nice day, I had fun for the time I had, maybe tomorrow we can explore the amusement park, what do you think?-" (Y/n) asked but soon two long arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, causing her and Spinel to fall on the couch, with (Y/n) lying on her "Uhhh, S-Spinel?" (Y/n) asked seeing Spinel smile.

(Y/n) then felt a glove on her hair and began to stroke "Your hair is soft too" Spinel said while stroking (Y/n)'s hair. (Y/n) laughed and asked "How are you feeling my soft hair if you're wearing gloves?" 

Spinel laughed softly and said "Is it mandatory just to feel with your hands?" Spinel then put her face in (Y/n)'s hair, making (Y/n) shiver.

Spinel, taking her face out of (Y/n)'s hair, she commented "I knew your hair was soft... And it smells good too..." Spinel said snuggled closer to her hair, and she unintentionally found (Y/n)'s neck and snuggled in there.

(Y/n) shivered again because Spinel was in a somewhat... intimate area. (Y/n) a little flushed asked "S-Spinel, you know t-that's a _loving affection_ , right?" (Y/n) said and saw Spinel look at her shaking her head. _Ah... She doesn't know about these things, does she? She just knows the Best Friends part, nothing more..._

"W-Well... Uhh, I'll explain later but... Friends... They don't usually cuddle like that" (Y/n) said turning away from Spinel. (Y/n) was a little uncomfortable.

Spinel seeing (Y/n) walk away frowned a little but soon set it aside "Well, explain to me later, because you made me a little confused" Spinel admitted and (Y/n) sighed at what she was going to explain to Spinel.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:** _** 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 ↑** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yeah, the stuffed toys are Easter Eggs :0)


	5. Chapter 5 -Secret-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: (F/r)= Favorite Restaurant

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:** **𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕**

The other morning, Spinel didn't stop asking (Y/n) about her explanation last night.

"Ok, ok. But if there are more than best friends, then that changes, like, a lot..." Spinel said with a thoughtful face as she sat on the couch. "Yeah, Spinel. There's dating. People do it when they're in love. I actually think it is bullshit. Every time I saw a good relationship it was in the movies!" (Y/n) said trying to sound like she was explaining but she was more venting.

"I've heard people say so many times, 'Oh no, that man cheated on me' and 'Oh my God! My relationship is too toxic!' and 'Oh, my boyfriend is spending a lot of time with that girl, I'm jealous!' UHGG, that's why I don't date anyone.... "(Y/n) complained taking a sip of (F/d). 

Spinel observed her lean against the wall "I'm being annoying right now, aren't I? Sorry..." (Y/n) commented while putting her hand on her head "(Y/n), you're not annoying-" Spinel started but (Y/n) interrupted her.

"You say that because-... Ah forget it" (Y/n) said snapping her tongue "... Spinel, I-" (Y/n) started but soon her phone started to vibrate across the room. (Y/n) went to get it but Spinel took the phone and stretched her arm handing over (Y/n) "Aw, thanks"

"Hi?" (Y/n) asked and on the other side Steven answered:

➢ (Y/n)! I need your help.

➢Steven? What happened?

➢ Turn on the TV and see!

(Y/n) slightly confused but turned the TV on, suddenly something strange was going on. Instead of appearing the normal programs appeared an image of a strange symbol in cyan color.

" **Z** _al_ e _ **t** a, P_a _. **T**_ al _ **i** -_ **Captain Z. To Earth. Warning, we want nothing to do with your planet just deliver what we want. Moonstone. I repeat. Moonstone.** "

And then the message was repeated again. Spinel didn't comment but Steven started:

➢(Y/n) I need you here, you and Spinel, I don't know who's talking, and I don't know what or who is Moonstone, I need you here-

"Steven..." (Y/n) said in a startled tone. Spinel saw her expression and saw that it was nothing good.

"I _have_ the **Moonstone** "

Arriving at Steven's house, (Y/n) and Spinel entered "(Y/n), Spinel! You have arrived!" Steven said as he approached. Everyone was there talking, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Bismuth and Peridot.

"(Y/n) can you tell me what you mean by 'I have the Moonstone?' "Steven asked and everyone paid attention to her.

(Y/n) sighed and then pointed to herself. No one understood but Amethyst commented "You?" (Y/n) sighed and shook her head and Steven gasped "Your necklace" (Y/n) nodded and took off her necklace showing to everyone.

"But since I met you, you wear that necklace, never took off" Steven commented while looking at the dark blue necklace. Then Lapis asked, "But how do you know it's a Moonstone?" (Y/n) laughed nervously and commented "Ehe... I guess you guys never met my mother..." (Y/n) commented while everyone was thoughtful.

(Y/n)'s mother had left her and her father alone when she was a baby. But (Y/n) once commented that her father found another woman.

"Guys, My mother is Moonstone" (Y/n) said making everyone surprised "Oh" Steven replied.

"So your mother is a Gem?" Steven asked and (Y/n) disagreed "No, she was- Oh my God, this is going to be long..."

(Y/n) took a deep breath and started.

"Okay, you know my original mother ran away and my father was alone. But what you don't know is that my father found another woman he fell in love with. But this woman was not human and not a Gem. She came from another universe and was on the run, and stayed here on earth to stay alive. Her name here on Earth was Moonstone, but her original name was Galaxy. My mother was to say... One of the most powerful people I have ever met! "(Y/n) said enchanted by her mother.

"Another universe? But this is much more than I expected..." Steven said worried about the idea of various universes has more things against him, things that was not Gems.

"What was she running from, (Y/n)?" Pearl asked while the others were trying to understand the situation.

"She was running away from an evil guy. My mother wasn't alone, she had sisters with her. But this guy destroyed her sisters, but she was the only one who managed to escape. He told the people there that she was the one who destroyed her sisters and ran away. Now he's hunting her"

Pearl nodded understanding "Where did she live?" Steven asked and (Y/n) replied "Haha, she was hanging around. She didn't have a fixed place" (Y/n) said but then Amethyst commented "But didn't you say that guy told the people she was evil?" Amethyst said and (Y/n) continued.

"Amethyst, she didn't live on a planet. She was a type of a planet, well, at least not her, her sisters were with a lot of people. My mother wasn't with anyone because she was a Galaxy, her sisters who had"

"This is all very confusing, it hurts my head," Amethyst said putting her hand on her head.

After explaining everything to the Gems, (Y/n) finally put the necklace back and said "But she's not here now because we were attacked once, my dad ran away to protect himself, I stayed with my mom, hiding her in that crystal shape. But it eventually cracked, never coming back... "

Spinel put a hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder sympathetically, (Y/n) smiled and sighed.

"Anyway, they've done it once. They know my mother 'died', they just want to find her crystal just to be with them. So when they get tired of searching, they will leave" (Y/n) explained making Steven relieved.

"By the way, sorry for not telling you all this... It's just that so much has happened in recent years that I couldn't handle it very well and-" (Y/n) commented and Steven soon put a hand on her shoulder, he knew that (Y/n) was having difficulties with the past, by the way, she was already abandoned too.

"We get it, (Y/n). Don't worry, but you'll have to explain it better to us, because I don't get it right" Steven said and (Y/n) smiled. "Anyway, if they won't cause a problem, you can go home, but if something happens I'll call you, okay? " Steven said and (Y/n) agreed "Ok, but probably nothing will happen"

(Y/n) and Spinel left Steven's house and headed toward their house. Halfway through (Y/n) realized that some parts of the city were completely destroyed and also had some cracks with a pink liquid inside, she then realized that her favorite restaurant was destroyed.

"Oh no... That was my favorite place" (Y/n) commented and Spinel looked at the destroyed place "That place was where my parents took me to eat, we had so much fun... But now there are only ruins" (Y/n) said a little sad. Spinel felt guilty for doing this, she felt more guilty for the fact that she was going to destroy all of this planet, even (Y/n). The fact that it made Spinel shiver.

That would never happen, _would it?_

Spinel's thoughts were interrupted by (Y/n) speaking.

"Too bad you came at a bad time, hah. Nice welcome start" (Y/n) said making Spinel confused "What?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) replied "Oh, you know, you arrived just in time when a Gem suddenly came on a giant ship and tried to destroy the earth"

Spinel stopped for a moment. How would she arrive at the time of disaster if she was causing the disaster? Then Spinel froze when she realized the situation.

"How could a Gem do such a thing? Anyway, Steven managed to stop her. I didn't hear any details, because I was going back to town when it all happened. I just know it's all over, isn't it?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine now, heh..." Spinel said scratching behind her head. If (Y/n) didn't know it was Spinel who attacked everyone, what would (Y/n) do with Spinel if she found out that Spinel was to blame? To be honest, Spinel didn't even want to know.

After a few minutes of conversation, Spinel and (Y/n) were interrupted by a silver car stopping beside them, (Y/n) instantly realized who it was and smiled "Valentine!"

"(Y/n)! Are you going to go to tonight's concert?" Valentine said lifting her sunglasses "Concert? What concert?" (Y/n) questioned confused, and Spinel just stared at Valentine from a distance.

"Sadie's band is going to do a concert on the beach today! They'll play some songs that people will ask for and they'll also show some new songs" Valentine said getting out of the car.

"Ah, was it going to be today? I thought it was going to be next week... "(Y/n) said scratching behind her head "So, will you go? If you go, want to go to my house get ready with me? Same as the old days" Valentine said putting an arm across (Y/n)'s shoulder.

"I'll go to the concert, but I need to do some things at home first, so I can't go to your house, sorry, Val" (Y/n) said while Valentine looked at her smiling "Ah, that's fine. My little sister wants to go too so I have to help dress her too. And you know how bad it is to dress her." Valentine said laughing with (Y/n) right behind, Spinel was just watching a little annoyed.

"Anyway, see you tonight, babe" Valentine said kissing (Y/n)'s hand "What a gentleman" (Y/n) said rolling her eyes playfully "Aw, no gentleman, I'm **Bad Girl** " Valentine said kissing (Y/n)'s cheek this time, making her blush a little. (Y/n) was very shy about these kinds of interactions.

"Don't tease, Val" (Y/n) warned smiling, and Valentine laughed sending a hand kiss, getting into the car, Valentine showed up speeding the car and then left.

"She's so silly, that's why I like her" (Y/n) said looking at Spinel who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

(Y/n) looked at her hand and saw a lipstick mark "AH! Oh no, she smeared me with lipstick!" (Y/n) said trying to remove the lipstick mark from her hand.

Suddenly Spinel noticed that on the side of (Y/n)'s face was a red lipstick mark, Spinel took (Y/n)'s chin and turned her full face to her "She marked you here..." Spinel said passing the thumb over (Y/n)'s cheek.

(Y/n) thought nothing, just got a little annoyed that Valentine soiled her face and hand. On the other hand Spinel was super furious for such a HUMAN, MARKING the precious (Y/N) in front of HER.

Spinel quickly and aggressively removed the lipstick mark, (Y/n) noticed Spinel's aggressiveness and tried to take her hand away "OW, Ow. Spinel it hurts" (Y/n) said placing her hand on the cheek that was red with blazing. Spinel sighed, pleased to be able to remove the mark.

"Sorry, I just tried to get the **dirt** off your face" Spinel commented trying to cover it with a smile.

"Okay... Uh, anyway. Let's go home so we get ready and then we go to the concert!!" (Y/n) said pulling Spinel by the hand "The concerts is special because everyone is dressed in a dark theme so we have to dress like Dark" (Y/n) explained while Spinel just got a smile of 'I didn't understand anything'

After arriving home (Y/n) received a message from Steven. A little worried, she picked up her cell phone and read the message, then calmed down when she saw that it wasn't about the problem.

➤➤

_12:30_

-Hey, (Y/n). Me, Connie and the Gems are going to the Sadie Killer And The Suspects concert, you didn't forget, right?

_Thanks to Valentine, (Y/n) remembered that it was today._

-Anyway, if you remember, meet me in front of Beach CityWalk fries, we need to talk about, _that_...

➤➤

(Y/n) then smiled when she saw Steven's second message. (Y/n) ended up meeting Steven because she was Connie's friend at school. Connie introduced them and now Steven asks (Y/n) for advice on what Connie likes, since (Y/n) knew Connie the longest.

➤➤

-Of course you want to talk about that. Don't worry, I help you again.

-Thanks, (Y/n)! I know it's pretty embarrassing to ask you that.

-Nah, it's all right, Steven. I understand you, by the way, you are so cute together **_;)_**

\- **-_-**

-Haha, just kidding. Anyway what time can we meet?

\- At 17:30, if all right?

\- Yeah, see you later, Steven.

-See ya.

➤➤

(Y/n) looked at the time and they still had a lot of free time. Spinel immediately looked at her and commented "Ok... Now can ya' explain me bettar about 'Dating'?" Spinel asked while (Y/n) was sweating cold.

"So... Where did I stop?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel started "You said ta the part that, there is more than best friends, that dating someone is something more intimate, so you stopped where ya explained to me that a loving interaction is just what couples do" Spinel said and (Y/n) agreed and sighed.

"Ok... Ok, a couple feel different things, friends just feel things like, wanting to be close to them because they are funny, talk, interact, have fun. And couples do more than that, they like to kiss, they like to touch each other, to be always close to each other, to demonstrate how much they love each other through affection and actions"

(Y/n) explained the general on this subject, she went no further because she did not want to destroy Spinel's innocence. Even she didn't even know if Spinel already knew that.

"Hmm, I get it" Spinel said, still trying to figure out the situation. (Y/n) sighed and commented "Hey, we have plenty of time until night, wanna do something?" (Y/n) asked Spinel and she shrugged. (Y/n) gasped startling Spinel and she said "How about we cook something?" (Y/n) said excited and Spinel agreed.

After picking up a cupcake recipe, (Y/n) checked to see if it had all the items and started "Ok! Let's start with the dough" (Y/n) and Spinel took the items and started making the dough.

"Spinel, keep stirring the dough while I'm going to make the whipped cream" (Y/n) said taking another pot, when she finished putting the ingredients she realized that Spinel was almost breaking the pot "Oh- Jeez! Calm down, Spinel. I said to stir the dough and not punch it" (Y/n) said between laughs, making Spinel laugh a little embarrassed.

(Y/n) then reached behind Spinel and took her hand where there was the spoon and stirred calmly but fast enough, (Y/n) explained something to Spinel, but Spinel didn't hear her. She just watched (Y/n)'s hand in hers, and realized how close (Y/n) was to her, Spinel blushed _hard_. And luckily for Spinel, (Y/n) didn't notice.

(Y/n) went back to her pot making Spinel a slightly sad that (Y/n) left. When (Y/n) finished the whipped cream, she turned to show Spinel that she was ready to cover, but she had not seen that Spinel was on her side and this caused the spoonful of whipped cream in (Y/n)'s hand to splash in Spinel's outfit.

(Y/n) noticing, widened her eyes and apologized "Ah, Urh, S-Spinel! Sorry, I didn't see you, I didn't want to-" (Y/n) said but was cut off by Spinel taking the spoon of (Y/n)'s hand and splashed whipped cream on (Y/n)'s clothes.

(Y/n) watched Spinel laugh out loud "Heeh, now we're even" Spinel said but (Y/n) then smiled smugly and took some whipped cream on her finger and put it on Spinel's nose. Shocked, Spinel saw (Y/n) laugh this time. Blushing, Spinel smiled softly and they both laughed.

After a whipped cream war, they both had to clean the kitchen and themselves.

Finishing the Cupcakes, Spinel tried to assemble a Cupcake by herself. At first she had made a normal Cupcake, but when she showed (Y/n), the cupcake's whipped cream fell to the floor, making (Y/n) laugh and Spinel got angry.

"Ok, ok. You taste first, Spinel" (Y/n) said pointing to one of the ready made Cupcakes. Spinel took a bite of one and then her eyes sparkled cartonically.

"Now it's my turn-" (Y/n) was cut off by the sound of her cell phone. (Y/n) looked and remembered. _Steven!_

She soon took her cell phone and saw messages from Steven saying that he was already waiting for her "Shoot, shoot, shoot!" (Y/n) cursed under her breath as she put on her shoes.

"(Y/n)? Is something wrong?" Spinel asked worriedly seeing (Y/n) troubled "Ah, Spinel. Steven called me to talk to him about things, it's kind of private" (Y/n) said as she got up and headed for the door.

"So, and since it's kind of a private conversation, you can stay here waiting for me if you want to-"

(Y/n) said opening the door but was soon interrupted by a pink gloved hand slamming the door shutting it and another grabbing (Y/n)'s arm turning her to Spinel.

Spinel was not happy to know that (Y/n) wanted to leave her at home, _alone_. (Y/n) noticing Spinel's angry expression made her pause for a moment and comment "Y-you can come along if you w-want, I said" (Y/n) stammered and Spinel took her hand off the door leaving (Y/n) to open, but Spinel didn't take her hand from (Y/n)'s arm, instead she sighed and wrapped her arms even further.

"Sorry..." (Y/n) said trying to hide her face, Spinel looked at her and (Y/n) continued "I know you don't deal well with being alone and I still say that..." (Y/n) admitted leaning against her head on Spinel's shoulder.

"Maybe I've been too long away from people, Huh... Anyway, I just want you to know that I won't leave you, Spinel" (Y/n) admitted and Spinel looked at her in surprise.

(Y/n) stopped walking and turned to Spinel, (Y/n) hugged Spinel's arm and commented "I won't make the same mistake that _she_ made, I'll be here for you always! You need someone and me too, so I'll help you the most and make you happy for the rest of my life!" (Y/n) said with determination in the eyes, she did not hesitate at some point which made Spinel see that she said the truth.

Spinel looked sideways and smiled a little sad that she remembered _her_. Spinel thought for a moment and (Y/n) commented "Spinel, you're the most amazing gem I've ever known, gone through all that, I know you're strong. If _she_ brings you bad memories, then let's build new ones!" (Y/n) said admitting to Spinel.

"I'll help you get over it, make us have more amazing memories! So, do you trust me?" (Y/n) asked, and Spinel was a few seconds silent. Then Spinel turned around with some tears falling and smiled "Thank you, (Y/n)...I do..." She said as she let some tears fall.

(Y/n) put a hand on Spinel's cheek and wiped her tears, Spinel put a hand on top of (Y/n)'s and closed her eyes, wanting more of (Y/n)'s comfort.

(Y/n) smiled softly and hugged Spinel, after a few seconds they both broke free and (Y/n) quickly kissed Spinel's cheek, and quickly ran forward "Whoever arrives last at Beach CityWalk Fries is a rotten egg!" (Y/n) laughed to see Spinel in shock and red like a _strawberry_. Spinel shook her head and when she realized what was happening, she ran after (Y/n).

By the end of it, obviously Spinel won "Ah, uh, you cheated... You do some of this thing of stretching back and forth, and I don't!" (Y/n) implied and Spinel laughed "Hey, you bet with me, can't ya know how to lose?" Spinel mocked (Y/n) as she got close to Steven.

"Punctual as always, right (Y/n)?" Steven commented sarcastically, (Y/n) scratched her head and said "Ehehe, oops. I had more important things to deal with..." (Y/n) said looking at Spinel, and Spinel was looking at her boot seeing that a gum had stuck underneath it.

"Okay, but since you're here. Let's get to it," Steven started and (Y/n) agreed.

\----------------------

After a while talking Steven said "Ok... Got it! Thanks, (Y/n)" Steven commented and (Y/n) replied "You're welcome, Steven. By the way, did you see that (F/r) was completely destroyed?" (Y/n) said catching Spinel's attention "Ah, I didn't know... Well, half the city was destroyed. _Spinel_ ended up making a mess here, heh" Steven said making (Y/n) confused and Spinel desperate.

"Spinel?" (Y/n) asked Steven and when he went to say something Spinel reached over and covered his mouth saying "Yeah! I just came in at the wrong time so I kind of came out of nowhere, so I started helping Steven after what that Gem did! " Spinel said with a nervous smile.

(Y/n) nodded understanding, and Steven was confused "Okay, if that's all you want Steven, Spinel and I can go now, right?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked at her in agreement but Steven commented "I need to talk to Spinel in private if you don't mind, (Y/n)" 

(Y/n) looked at Steven and Spinel, shrugging she walked away.

"What was that, Spinel?" Steven questioned seeing Spinel grab her Pigtails "(Y/n) doesn't know I caused the disaster!" Spinel warned and then continued, "Please, Steven. Don't tell her it was me."

"Spinel... I'm not going to tell her, but sometime she'll have to know" Steven warned her and she complained "I know! Just... just let me tell her when I'm ready, okay?" Spinel said and Steven sighed "Okay..." He said and Spinel gave a nod thanking him.

"(Y/n), we're done talking, let's go?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) nodded "Bye, Steven! See you tonight" Steven waved back with a slightly concerned smile but then went to his house.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:** **𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 ↑** **↑**


	6. Chapter 6 -Fragile memories-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothes style= (C/s)

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:** **𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕...**

Arriving at the house again, (Y/n) and Spinel entered and (Y/n) quickly warned "Ok! We have an hour yet until the concert starts, we need to shower and pick the clothes, come on, come on!" (Y/n) exclaimed excitedly, Spinel just laughed at (Y/n)'s excitement.

"Look, I'll go first, you can go there in my old wardrobe, there are plenty of options, but you can only choose the dark clothes, ok?" (Y/n) warned Spinel and she then agreed.

After a shower, (Y/n) came out wearing a towel, she soon shouted "SPINEL! You can come take a shower now if you want!" (Y/n) said while entering her room, Spinel just shouted a 'Ok!' Across the house.

While Spinel showered, (Y/n) was drying her hair and choosing her outfit.

She used one (C/s).

When (Y/n) heard the shower water turn off, she heard the door open and then she heard another door close.

(Y/n) spotted her cell phone and saw the time, about 15 minutes to go, (Y/n) made the final details and left the room.

"Spinel, did you find an outfit for you?-" (Y/n) stopped mid speech when she spotted Spinel in her room with a **very good** Dark style.
    
    
    (The original artist of the drawing is meriberrytastic on tumblr)

(Y/n) Surprise soon looked sideways because she was staring at Spinel for too long "What's up, _doll_? Like what you see?"

_She even got into the character!_

(Y/n) blushed and laughed nervously "Eheh, Ahem, I thought you wouldn't find a dark outfit, that's all... " (Y/n) admitted scratching behind her head.

Spinel looked at her in surprise but soon smirked "Why did you think that?" Spinel said approaching (Y/n) who blushed more at the thought that Spinel would not know how to dress obscurely just because she was pink.

"I won't say anything..." (Y/n) whispered as she walked away from Spinel, who then (Y/n) from afar smelled the shampoo Spinel used.

"You... Did you wash your hair with strawberry shampoo?" (Y/n) asked Spinel who then stopped and blushed "Well, yeah..." Spinel said and then commented " _Only the taste is not as good as the smell_ "

(Y/n) stopped and watched her, trying not to laugh "D-did you eat shampoo?!" (Y/n) shouted while laughing "It was written that it was _strawberry_!! And how would I know it wasn't edible?" Spinel said irritably and (Y/n) sighed for Spinel.

"You're so cute, my God" (Y/n) admitted as she ruffled Spinel's hair. "Anyway, since I'm the oldest, I mean the _tallest_ one"

(Y/n) said while pretending to walk into the living room like a bad girl "I will take the lead in the situation, ok?" (Y/n) said showing up because (Y/n) was definitely taller than Spinel by about 2 inches.

"Then I'll be a-" (Y/n) was interrupted by Spinel coughing sarcastically "Spinel, I'm taller, admit it-"

(Y/n) turned around and faced a upside down heart. She looked up and saw Spinel much taller than her.

"You know, this is cheat" (Y/n) said looking at Spinel who was taller "Cheat where, _little one_?" Spinel asked mocking (Y/n) that being called 'little one' punched softly Spinel.

"Come on, little one. Let's see the concert will probably start" Spinel said pulling (Y/n) by the hand.

Getting close to the beach (Y/n) started "Aren't you really going to be small again?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked and smiled "Nope"

"Ah..." (Y/n) said, and then they arrived, it was already dark when they went and the concert started just in time.

"(Y/n) Spinel!" Steven shouted waving at them. They went to their side and then the show started "Your costumes are cool" Steven commented and (Y/n) replied "Thanks Stevie. You're not that bad either"

"Wow, THANK YOU, (Y/n)" Steven commented sarcastically, they both laughed and Spinel pulled (Y/n) to her right side, away from the staff "Ah, Spinel. You're cool too- wait, you got taller" Steven commented seeing that he was also taller than Spinel before, he was the same size as (Y/n) so he noticed the difference.

"Yeah, I ended up changing a bit because **_someone_ **was making fun of me being small" Spinel said playfully with venom in her voice. "Hey! It's not my fault if you were the ' _Little one_ '!" (Y/n) argued and Spinel snapped her tongue pretending to ignore (Y/n).

"Uhg, children..." Spinel said rolling her eyes as she saw (Y/n) outraged by Spinel calling her a child " _You'll see later..._ " (Y/n) said staring at Spinel. Then Sadie started talking.

After a while of music, more people began to appear and began to blur (Y/n)'s vision.

(Y/n) looked at Steven and saw that he was on Garnet's shoulder celebrating. (Y/n) watched Spinel and thought about asking her, but (Y/n) soon rethought, _if I ask her that, I'll just feed her ego._

But (Y/n) watched Spinel and then gave up on being on the ground "Uh..." (Y/n) started calling Spinel's attention "Spinel... did... you... Well" (Y/n) stammered trying to speak while Spinel tried to listen because the noise was too loud for her to hear (Y/n).

"Uhm... Spinel can I get on your shoulder? I can't see anything from here" (Y/n) admitted and Spinel soon smirked and when she went to say something (Y/n) commented "Please don't mock me..."

Spinel laughed and then let (Y/n) climb on her shoulder. The view that (Y/n) had was much better "UHUM!!" (Y/n) shouted celebrating and then enjoyed the new songs from Sadie's band.

More than a while, (Y/n) had an idea to get some drinks as there were people selling around nearby "Anyone else want?" (Y/n) asked again and Steven, Spinel, Connie and Amethyst raised their hands "Ok, I'll be right back"

(Y/n) returned with the drinks and handed to everyone "And lastly, a strawberry juice for you" (Y/n) said handing to Spinel who thanked.

When the sky got darker, one of the audience asked for a certain song for the band to play. Sadie nodded because she knew the song and so they prepared.

(Y/n) looked at the sky and everything was perfect, the dark sky with several stars shining across the sky, the colorful lights of the stage illuminated the beach.

Everything was perfect. There was nothing bad that could ruin it.

**Wrong.**

Sadie started playing the song and (Y/n) instantly froze.

The music.

It was that damn song _he_ liked.

And it was that damn song she remembered _him_.

** D a n i e l **

(Y/n) stared at the floor trying to forget the thought about _him_. But it was practically impossible.

Panting, (Y/n) began to feel hot tears running down her cheeks.

"This song is pretty cool isn't it, (Y/n)?" Spinel asked, but got no answer.

"That's what he said once..." (Y/n) whispered making Spinel confused.

(Y/n) didn't want that to happen. She wished she had a good time with her friends.

_But how will I be happy with what he did?!_

(Y/n) started shaking and clenched her fists, she tried not to cry. Really tried. She really tried not to think about it and just have fun with her friends. Have fun with _Spinel_.

But it **hurt**.

It **hurt a lot**.

Spinel noticed (Y/n) shivering and then put a hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder to see if she was ok but all Spinel received was a gasp from (Y/n).

(Y/n) looked at her and Spinel stopped when she saw (Y/n) _crying_ , _crying a lot_.

Steven and the others noticed and looked, Spinel frowned seeing (Y/n) cry.

Definitely she fell apart seeing (Y/n) crying.

(Y/n) put a hand to her mouth and said "S-Sorry... I-I Ruin it the night..." (Y/n) said turning away from them and as soon as Spinel was calling her name, (Y/n) ran out of the audience and ran straight home.

Spinel ran close behind worried about the girl. Steven went after them but Garnet stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder "Garnet, (Y/n) is sad, let me-!" Steven started but Garnet warned him "Don't worry Steven," 

She then straightened her visor and continued "Spinel knows what to do" Garnet then smiled a little and Steven sighed.

Arriving at the house, (Y/n) slammed the door open. Slamming the door into the wall, making a loud noise, she entered her room and closed the door. Leaning against the door she soon fell to the floor.

"(Y/N) !!" Spinel shouted from the outside, and soon came inside saw the door of (Y/n)'s room closed she soon put her hands on the door "(Y/N)!- What happened?! Please open the door!-..."

Spinel just heard (Y/n) crying from the other side "(Y/n)... Please, I-" Spinel fumbled at the words "Was it me? Did I say something wrong?-"

" **NO!!** I-It wasn't you, it was me... _I'm not... good enough to please others... I just wanted to have a special night with my friends, but in the end (Y/n) spoils everything..._ "(Y/n) said as she got up and lay on the bed putting her head on the blankets, letting the tears fall there.

Spinel managed to open the door and saw (Y/n) crying loudly but was muffled by the blankets. Spinel came close to her and hugged her, Spinel was already with tears in her eyes " _You're good, (Y/n)... You're enough for me..._ "

"Thanks, Spinel... _I just wanted to forget..._ " (Y/n) whispered as she hugged Spinel "But what happened, (Y/n)?" Spinel said and for a few seconds the two were quiet.

...

...

...

_"Tell me pretty lies_

_Look me in the face  
_

_Tell me that you love me  
Even if it's fake-"_

(Y/n) started singing trying not to break while remembering. _  
_

_"He said I was enough,_

_just for later he calls me **nothing**_

_He helped me when nobody wanted, he helped me by making me believe him,_

_but he was lying._

_I believed him, I trusted him, just for the end..._

_I be abandoned._

_In time, I was happy again,_

_I believed in love,_

_I confessed,_

_just to find it was useless"_

(Y/n) cried a little and then she looked at Spinel and saw her crying "Oh no..." She started "I made you cry..." She said smiling sadly as she wiped Spinel's tears "W-why didn't you tell me before?" Spinel asked as she placed her forehead on (Y/n)'s.

"I just wanted to see you happy, you were sad, so I wanted to cheer you up..." (Y/n) said sobbing "Did you put your problems aside... _For me_?" Spinel said delighted and sad "I care more about my friends than myself. You're the most important in my life, Spinel. You're more important to me than me worrying about my problems" (Y/n) Said kissing Spinel's forehead.

Spinel blushed, but (Y/n) didn't notice because she thought Spinel was red from crying. (Y/n) smiled sadly and sighed "Thanks..for everything Spinel... I needed this" (Y/n) said wiping her tears as Spinel stood up.

"Let's go to sleep now, you must be tired and I think sleep will help" Spinel said and when she went to left, (Y/n) quickly pulled her back making Spinel sit on the bed. (Y/n) signaled Spinel to lie down and obviously Spinel accepted.

The two covered themselves with the blankets and (Y/n) hugged Spinel, Spinel did not complain, in fact, she returned the hug and they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 -The lull before the disaster-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I tell you that Valentine is very naughty? :)

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:** **𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕...**

The other day, (Y/n) woke up with a slight headache, she ignored and looked sideways to see Spinel, but ended up not seeing anyone.

(Y/n) looked around and saw that her bedroom door was closed. She got up and opened the door and heard Spinel humming.

She was humming Other Friends.

(Y/n) then smiled and walked slowly to the kitchen until she came across with Spinel doing something. She came behind Spinel and "Boo-"

Spinel jumped that made her stretch her legs so high that she hit her head on the ceiling "Ouch..." Spinel grunted as she returned to normal with (Y/n) apologizing right behind her "Sorry... I saw you had left then I went after you" 

(Y/n) stated and Spinel looked at her and then commented "Aw did ya missed me?~" Spinel asked trying to tease (Y/n) but she replied "Yes..." (Y/n) hugged Spinel's side while Spinel was surprised and then sighed "But I had to leave because it was an important thing" Spinel said happily and (Y/n) was curious but Spinel soon pointed to the table and (Y/n) saw pancakes on the table. (Y/n)'s eyes sparkled and then she looked back at Spinel.

"Did you do it?!" (Y/n) asked and Spinel nodded "Well, yeah... I went to see if I found a human recipe for making food, and I ended up finding a TV show that talked about these 'pancakes', so I decided to do it" Spinel said and (Y/n) smiled happily "Aww! Thank you so much, Spine-"

(Y/n) hugged Spinel but hit her nose hard on Spinel's Gem, (Y/n) stepped back rubbing her nose "Ow..."

"(Y-Y/n)? Are you ok?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) waved her hand that everything was fine "It's just that I had gotten used to you at the height before..." (Y/n) said raising her hand from Spinel's height before "Ah, sorry. But I have to admit that being bigger is better" Spinel said and (Y/n) shook her head playfully.

"Anyway, let's eat?! I'm starving, I'm literally dying for food" (Y/n) said and Spinel immediately looked at her a little worried "You... Are you dying?" Spinel asked a little worried but (Y/n) soon said "No!! My God, Spinel. I'm kidding... _A little._ " (Y/n) said and Spinel was still looking at her.

\-----------

"Thanks for the breakfast, _Spins_ " (Y/n) said and Spinel immediately looked at her "Spins?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) laughed "Yeah. Spins. A nickname I gave you" (Y/n) said and Spinel soon asked "Why Spins?"

(Y/n) looked at her and smiled "Well you can choose another, I have several, as an example..."

" _Spins. Spinny. Strawberry shortcake. Spinie. Bubblegum, Strawberry heart shaped_ and others" (Y/n) explained and Spinel stood and asked " _Strawberry shortcake?_ "

"Well, yes! You're like a strawberry lover! Then I thought about Strawberry Shortcake..." Spinel looked at her blushing a little, with a half silly smile on her face.

"Anyway, thanks for the breakfast~" (Y/n) said getting up and putting the dirty dishes in the sink. (Y/n) turned around and saw Spinel excited "What is that look on your face?" (Y/n) asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... Since last night was not what you wanted. I thought we planned to go out together to do something fun! Since the first day you treated me so well, I thought to do the same for you"

(Y/n) smiled softly and hugged Spinel again "Spinel, you don't have to-" Spinel then cut her off and said "I need and _I want_ " Spinel said lifting (Y/n).

(Y/n) let out a little yelp when she was lifted and Spinel looked at her smiling.

Spinel loved this girl. For so many years Spinel was alone and having someone by her side who really cared about her made her so happy.

It was good to have someone to talk to, it was good to someone she made fun of and joked about.

Spinel wouldn't admit it, but she found it lovely to make (Y/n) blush and be annoyed by her mockings.

And she would do anything so that nothing bad would happen to (Y/n).

_She would do **anything**._

"Uhh Spinel?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel came out of her thoughts and looked at her "Is everything okay, Spinel?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel nodded "Ah yeah, yeah. I was just thinking" Spinel said smiling and (Y/n) smiled back.

...

"Could you put me down?"

\-----------

Spinel had already planned where they were going, (Y/n) just followed Spinel. Now they were leaving Ice Cream Land. Spinel had her eyes shining as she tried another kind of ice cream. Strawberry, of course.

(Y/n) looked forward and came across a playground, she gasped and pointed "Spinel! Let's go to the playground!!" (Y/n) ran forward and spotted a swing. Just like a child, (Y/n) ran to the swing and sat down, starting to rock she saw Spinel coming after her "(Y-Y/n)... Why did you run?-"

Spinel stopped when she saw (Y/n) on the swing "Spinel! Come here, this one is really cool" (Y/n) said throwing herself back and forth. Spinel sat down and just saw (Y/n) rocking she then said "This is a swing, Spinel. Kids like to come here for fun. But some teens and adults come here too to spend time"

(Y/n) explained and Spinel hummed. (Y/n) saw Spinel standing and she commented "Spinel, for you to rock you have to go back and forth" (Y/n) said demonstrating Spinel.

(Y/n) gasped and said "Ohhh!! Let's do a taller competition with the swing!" Spinel laughed and nodded, she didn't know how to do it first but she imitated (Y/n)'s movements and then started to go high.

When the two were already high Spinel asked laughing "Hah, now what?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) laughed "Now jump!!"

Spinel widened her eyes and asked again "Jump?? Now??" (Y/n) laughed and rocked harder "YES!!" (Y/n) yelled getting ready to jump "(Y-Y/n) I don't think it's a good idea-"

"One!" (Y/n) started but Spinel tried to stop her swing "Two!" (Y/n) continued and Spinel warned her "(Y/n) no-!"

"THREE!!!" (Y/n) let the swing go forward she threw herself forward, the wet grass made her skid and fall to her back on the floor "(Y/N)!!" Spinel got off the swing and went to (Y/n) "(Y/n) are you ok?-" Spinel started but (Y/n) started laughing

"IT WAS AMAZING!" (Y/n) laughed and Spinel looked at her a little worried but surprised "Didn't it hurt?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) laughed "It hurt a little, but it was worth it" (Y/n) laughed and Spinel sighed.

"You're crazy" Spinel said as she helped to lift (Y/n). Spinel was worried about (Y/n). If (Y/n) does it even knowing it will hurt then Spinel will have to take much more care of (Y/n).

_Not that it's a problem..._ Spinel thought. It was true, Spinel didn't care if she would have to take care of (Y/n). (Y/n) did that to her, took care of her. And she was willing to give much more than that.

"But I'm your crazy~" (Y/n) flirted and Spinel looked at her in surprise and then blushed "My..-" Spinel got a little confused.

"That's a flirt, Spinel. I'll tell you more later, hah"

After the playground Spinel and (Y/n) took a look at some shops and places, Spinel saw an area with a store full of games and items "Ah! Spinel, let's go to this game store, it's very interesting" (Y/n) said taking Spinel's hand and the two entered.

Staying there for a few minutes, Spinel saw in one area fake weapons made for cosplay.

She saw that there was a plastic scythe and took it, she thought, _why not?_ Making a few moves with the weapon (Y/n) came and took a katana analyzing the weapon she realized Spinel was good at handling the scythe.

"Wow, you're an expert at that" (Y/n) said and Spinel soon looked at her and smiled "Yeah..."

"Can you show me some tricks?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked at her surprised "Uh, sure...?" Spinel said and then made some basic moves, with (Y/n) smiling as her eyes sparkled.

"And there's this trick here, which is very useful" Spinel said, and then she commented "That's almost distracting your enemy. You hit him on the left" Spinel cut the air on the left.

"And then right" She cut the air on the right "And at the end..." Spinel said focusing the weapon on the tip of the other side of the scythe "You take that bottom of the scythe and attack the enemy" Spinel said pushing the end of the scythe into the air.

(Y/n) clapped and said "Amazing" She laughed and Spinel bowed in a funny way.

(Y/n) grabbed a spear and then did some radical tricks. Spinel looked at her in surprise and (Y/n) laughed "I'm friends with Connie, and Connie intrudes me to the Pearl. So I ended up learning some tricks from Pearl, hah" (Y/n) said smiling as Spinel put the scythe away.

Spinel and (Y/n) were strolling the streets, it was a little late, it was almost sunset. Spinel was holding hands with (Y/n) talking about random things.

They were coming home and Spinel was glad they both had a fun day. _Maybe tomorrow we'll do it again..._ Spinel thought and then entered the house next to (Y/n).

Spinel hadn't planned anything at night, so maybe they could watch a movie and-

"Hello?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked and saw her talking on the cell phone "Oh, hi!" (Y/n) said and Spinel was curious who (Y/n) was talking to.

When (Y/n) finished Spinel looked at her curiously and asked "Who were you talking to?" (Y/n) put the phone in her pocket and sighed "It was Valentine," At just hearing the name of Valentine, Spinel got annoyed.

"She invited us to her house, to spend the night and stuff, like a sleepover "(Y/n) explained and Spinel got confused.

"She invited more girls to go, the sleepover is basically a series of classic games and etc" (Y/n) explained and Spinel tried to find a loophole so they wouldn't go to the party.

"Ah, but we can do it here, can't we?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) looked at the floor "We can..."

Spinel realized that (Y/n) was thinking of something else "We're not going to the party, right?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) didn't answer.

"Well........ I thought we could go...." (Y/n) said and Spinel sighed "I mean, it's been a while since I went to Val's house. And you never went to a sleepover so it would be nice to go... "(Y/n) explained and Spinel was quiet, thinking.

"So...?" (Y/n) asked hopefully and Spinel crossed her arms thinking. 

Sighing, Spinel nodded and (Y/n) smiled but Spinel raised her hand showing a finger "But, you have to promise you won't leave my side" (Y/n) laughed and promised "Obviously, I won't stay away from you, Spins. I promise" (Y/n) said and ruffled Spinel's hair. (Y/n) picked up the phone and texted confirming that they were going to the party.

\-------------

Once there, Spinel took (Y/n)'s hand and squeezed. (Y/n) understood that Spinel was tense and (Y/n) calmed her "Calm down, Spinel. I'm here, don't worry everything will come out perfectly" Spinel felt more relaxed, smiled and stopped squeezing (Y/n)'s hand, but did not take her hand away.

Knocking on the door (Y/n) was greeted by Valentine "(N/n)! Glad you arrived, came just in time for the game Truth or dare" Valentine said and (Y/n) grunted entering with Spinel close behind.

"I don't like truth or dare... " (Y/n) grunted and Valentine laughed "Too bad, but everyone wants to play, so come on!" Valentine pushed them upstairs in her bedroom.

"OK!! Did you bring your clothes??" Valentine asked and (Y/n) nodded, Valentine pushed (Y/n) into the closet and pushed Spinel into the bathroom. The two changed putting on their pajamas.

Spinel came out of the bathroom before and soon got a compliment from Valentine "Aww your pajamas are pretty cuddly, Spins" Spinel shrugged with a little 'thanks'. Honestly, she preferred that only (Y/n) call her with nicknames.

(Y/n) came out of the closet and Spinel looked at her and then blushed a little, Valentine realized this and watched them both.

"Ta-da. Now let's have fun" (Y/n) said and Valentine smiled and Spinel followed her.

(Y/n) and Spinel were greeted by some girls and Gems and (Y/n) lay on the floor and Spinel sat opposite her "Ok! Like I said, first let's start the games! Then the food and finally a movie!" Valentine said excitedly and they all celebrated.

"Anyway! Let's start with truth or dare!" Valentine put a bottle in the middle and explained to anyone who didn't know how to play.

The bottle spun and fell on a few different people, each question was funny making everyone laugh, Spinel laughed sometimes but then realized how much (Y/n) was having fun around the others.

Spinel was all day wondering how important (Y/n) was to her that it didn't cross her mind that (Y/n) could find someone else and leave Spinel...

Spinel started to get tense when she saw (Y/n) talking to the others, what she really wanted now was to go home, be snuggled with (Y/n) on the couch and cuddle her. Spinel didn't care if this was things only couples did. She wanted to do that with (Y/n). _She wanted **badly.**_

Valentine spun the next bottle and fell on (Y/n) and Valentine "Truth or Dare?" Valentine asked and (Y/n) thought moving her legs "Hm, true"

" _Is it true that you like someone?_ "

This caught Spinel's eye, who soon observed what (Y/n)'s response would be.

(Y/n) widened her eyes and was quiet for a few seconds "Uhh" Valentine lifted a finger and said "You have to tell the truth" She said smiling looking at Spinel and looking at (Y/n).

"Uhh, it depends. Like friendship or like-"

"Like dating, (Y/n)" Valentine said and (Y/n) was quiet thinking. Honestly, she didn't like anyone. She glanced at Spinel and was quiet.

"N-No. I don't like anyone" (Y/n) said and Spinel sighed with relief, but soon became tense when the others whispered. Valentine spun the bottle again and Spinel kept thinking what would happen if (Y/n) left her until she was interrupted by Valentine saying "Ooohhhh~"

Spinel looked at the bottle and the bottle had fallen on (Y/n) with her. Spinel had to ask and (Y/n) answer.

Spinel sighed deeply and asked "T-Truth or Dare?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) answered "Truth"

If (Y/n) had chosen a dare, Spinel would probably say 'I dare you to leave this place and come home with me' but that didn't happen.

Spinel thought of something, and since (Y/n) had to tell the truth Spinel thought of several possibilities, she could ask from the simplest to the hardest.

But what got stuck in Spinel's head was the question of what would happen if (Y/n) found someone. Spinel didn't want to lose (Y/n) and she was horrified if (Y/n) left.

Spinel knew that (Y/n) was not to abandon others, because she was already abandoned. But Spinel could not stop the thought.

It got so fixed on her head that she just asked.

" _Is it **true** you won't **leave me**?_"

Everyone was silent, some did not understand and Valentine was confused but (Y/n) widened her eyes when she realized what Spinel had said, and she was serious. (Y/n) realized by her tone of voice and her tense and scared expression.

(Y/n) got up and saw Spinel look at her with watery eyes "Ah, Spinel..." (Y/n) said throwing herself on Spinel hugging her tightly "Of course I'll never leave you, your pink noodle" (Y/n) said in a soft tone and Spinel was a few moments surprised but then hugged her back, smelling the scent of (Y/n)'s shampoo. She snuggled into her neck receiving a pat on the head.

Valentine got up and said "Well! I'm hungry. Shall we go downstairs to eat?" Valentine asked and they all agreed, (Y/n) and Spinel stayed a few more seconds in the hug and then (Y/n) got out of the hug and took Spinel's hand lifting it to go downstairs to eat.

\---------

After eating, they continued with some games and this time (Y/n) did not leave Spinel's side, making Spinel relieved.

"Ok! The last game of the night is!..... 7 minutes in heaven!!" Valentine said and some people cheered, others got a mischievous smile on their face. 

And there was (Y/n) that blushed and hid on Spinel's shoulder.

"7 minutes in heaven noooo..." Spinel looked at her in surprise as (Y/n) hid behind her and grinned "What's 7 minutes in heaven?" Spinel asked and Valentine smiled "Glad you asked, Spins!" Valentine got up and took a hat. Spinel was a little annoyed by Valentine calling her again by nickname.

"Seven minutes in heaven, you put some of your accessories here in the hat and I randomly pick up two belongings. And the belongings I take are from one person, I pick two belongings from two people and they are chosen to go into the closet, with the light off and they do whatever they want inside, hehe. And when 7 minutes pass they leave and soon the next ones go "

Valentine said and Spinel commented "Oh, it's not so bad-" But Valentine wasn't done "And you can do anything. ANYTHING~ These include: Chatting, venting, _making out_ , playing, _flirting_ , _kissing_ and more~"

Spinel was a little confused but soon thought what was flirting and making out "What's Flirting?" Spinel asked and Valentine smiled "Hoho, flirting is hitting on someone, Spins. Example 'Did it hurt when you fell? Because you're an angel~' it's like that" Valentine said as some girls put their belongings in their hats.

Spinel remembered that (Y/n) had flirted with her, and it made her blush "A-and making out?" Spinel asked and Valentine smiled even more, (Y/n) got up and started to blush "Well, dating is what you do with a person" Valentine started

"You touch her or him in several places to find a sweet spot. And that sweet spot gives the person who is being touched a pleasure sensation" Valentine said smiling from the corner "Example, my sensitive place is down there, _hehe_. And (Y/n) is in the neck-"

"WE ALREADY UNDERSTAND VALENTINE!" (Y/n) jumped screaming while Spinel became thoughtful and Valentine smiling.

(Y/n) checked what was in her pants pocket and found a blue clip, she put it in the hat and Spinel put something else.

Beginning the game, Valentine shook her hat and picked up two items, one accessory was a green bracelet and another was a yellow pen.

The two girls went into the closet and Valentine took all the others out of the room.

Passing the seven minutes. They all came back to find the two girls laughing, Valentine pulled out another item.

And it was going until Valentine took a dice "It's me!" Valentine said taking out the dice "With...?" She took out another item and it was a blue clip.

"It's mine" (Y/n) raised her hand and Valentine grinned and Spinel noticed that. 

She didn't like another girl being alone with (Y/n).

Valentine noticed Spinel's jealousy and went to provoke more "So (Y/n)..." Valentine said putting a hand on (Y/n)'s arm rubbing to her shoulder and took a lock of her hair.

Spinel growled, frowning. "Shall we?" Valentine said pulling (Y/n) up and when (Y/n) went into the closet she went to say something to Spinel "Spinel, I- AH!" (Y/n) was interrupted by Valentine slapping her ass, signaling her to enter the closet "Come on, let's go (Y/n). Soon you will talk to Spinel"

Valentine saw Spinel's lethal stare at her and she smiled that it confirmed Valentine's theory.

"Val, what-"

"(Y/N)!! I think Spinel is liking you!!~" Valentine said after she confirmed that she closed the door. (Y/n) stopped and asked "W-What?"

"(Y/n)! Spinel likes you a lot! She gets jealous when I touch you! I heard her growl as I leaned close to your neck!!" Valentine said with sparkling eyes. (Y/n) crossed her arms and questioned "Did you tease her to confirm this?"

"Yeah!! Well, sort of. But the way she looks at you, the way she blushes when you compliment her or you look hot, is on her face!!"

(Y/n) blushed to think Spinel thinks she's hot but she sighed and said "Maybe but... It's just maybe she's a little jealous because she's been left once, you know?"

Valentine hummed and then nodded, but then she smirked "But just to confirm..." Valentine commented and (Y/n) was confused but soon saw Valetine knock on the door hard and started pretending to be moaning. (Y/n) turned red and told her to stop "V -VALENTINE!! STOP!! THIS-"(Y/n) shouted but Valentine laughed and said "Ok, ok. The minutes are over anyway"

Valentine opened the closet and stepped out while (Y/n) was red because Valentine had done that.

In Spinel's vision, when she and the other girls heard moans they all flushed but Spinel was super angry with Valentine, arriving in the bedroom, she saw Valentine sitting on the floor and (Y/n) blushing.

Spinel clenched her fists in anger and didn't want to look at both of them, as Spinel was very angry and unsteady.

After more plays Spinel was already tired of playing, all she wanted was to be choosen with (Y/n) to show that Spinel was better than that Valentine.

Valentine took an item from her hat and said "Whose pink fabric is this?" Spinel raised her head and responded by raising her hand. Valentine smiled when she saw the other item " _This is interesting~_ "

Everyone looked confused and when Valentine lifted everyone saw a blue clip.

(Y/n) looked at Spinel and saw Spinel looking at her in surprise. Valentine got up and left them both in the closet. Valentine locked the outside of the closet and all the girls left the room.

(Y/n) sighed looking at the door and commented "Ok... Anyway, do you want to play what Spine-?!"

(Y/n) gasped at the feel of a hand going around her neck, she turned and saw Spinel pulling her hand back to her "S-Sorry! I thought- I thought! - I just wanted to test if Valentine told the truth about your neck..." Spinel said blushing a deep red.

(Y/n) blushed and sighed "Yes... It's true, Spinel... I'm sensitive in the neck, and if anyone touches I will feel a sensation... Eh" (Y/n) said blushing and laughing itching behind her head but she soon looked at the Spinel Gem that began to glow in the dark of the closet.

(Y/n) came close and was enchanted by the Gem "Wow, your Gem..." (Y/n) said watching more closely, (Y/n) being curious, raised a hand and ran her fingers over Spinel's Gem and it made Spinel gasp and put her hand on her gem.

(Y/n) noticed Spinel's red face and realized what could possibly have happened there "A-Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't know I was going to do this! I err-" (Y/n) confused by the words and Spinel took her hand and said everything was fine.

(Y/n) hugged her and Spinel sighed contentedly "Sorry... It's all so confusing... I just need a hug..."

_And I just need you_ , Spinel thought and hugged (Y/n).

After the game, they all went to sleep.

(Y/n) thought that tomorrow would be another normal and calmer day.

Ah, but how wrong she was.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝:** **𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕...**


	8. Chapter 8 -Broken Heart-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝: 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕...**

(Y/n) woke up by some girls laughing. (Y/n) opened her eyes and saw them looking at her. (Y/n) was a little surprised and tried to get up but noticed two arms clinging to her waist.

Spinel was sleeping while hugging (Y/n). The girls got up and went to have breakfast, (Y/n) was red and tried to get out of Spinel's embrace, but Spinel's grip was firm.

"S-Spinel..." (Y/n) tried to shake Spinel awake. Spinel looked at (Y/n) and smiled "Good morning, toots" Spinel said but soon noticed (Y/n)'s red face and dropped her "Oops" Spinel said laughing nervously.

(Y/n) got up and said "Shall we have breakfast? Then we can visit Steven" (Y/n) said and Spinel sighed and nodded in satisfaction.

Down the stairs, (Y/n) came across with a table full of desserts and hot chocolate. She took a cup and filled it with it. She grabbed some desserts from the table and saw Spinel watching the table "Won't you eat, Spinel?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked at her saying "Nah, I'm not in the mood" Spinel shrugged and (Y/n) nodded.

"I'm going to change, I'll be back" Spinel said going up the stairs. (Y/n) sat on the couch next to some Gems.

"Turn on the TV, let's see what's going on" One of the Gems said and Valentine turned on the TV. (Y/n) did not see what was happening on TV because she was thinking about other things, until something caught her attention.

"Hey, isn't that the Gem that tried to destroy the Earth?" (Y/n) looked at the Gems and tried to listen to their conversation, since she was curious about which Gem tried to destroy the Earth.

"That's the one, haha. It's funny that she thought she could destroy the Earth. Her injector only managed to destroy Beach City, that's all" Gems laughed and (Y/n) laughed a little. She got up to put the empty cup on the table and when she turned to the TV, it was passing on news of 'A Gem destroyed the city of Beach City'

(Y/n) was going to sit on the couch but she opened her eyes wide when she saw Spinel on TV.

" _A Gem called 'Spinel' destroyed the city of Beach City, there were no deaths and few injuries. Some people lost their homes. The Gem was stopped and is now helping to rebuild the city. More news-"_

A woman said as the photo of Spinel with a scythe appeared. (Y/n) observed surprise with a little fear because Spinel's expression in the image was **bloodthirsty**.

Some people looked at her when she gasped. (Y/n) was in a place full of people, all she wanted to do was go outside. (Y/n) left the house and sat on the sidewalk outside.

Spinel went back downstairs in her normal outfit. She looked around but didn't see (Y/n) "Where's (Y/n)?" Spinel asked and Valentine said "She went outside"

Spinel frowned but went towards the door when she went to get the handle she heard " _Now the ambassador of the universe, Steven Universe, is solving the problem that the Gem caused"_

Spinel quickly looked at the TV and saw the image of her on TV with a woman talking. Spinel widened her eyes and asked "D-Did (Y/n) see this?" Spinel asked and pointed at the TV and some people nodded.

Spinel desperate, quickly opened the door and closed it. Spinel was already going to run to (Y/n)'s house thinking she left but Spinel saw (Y/n) sitting on the sidewalk.

Spinel gulped and went close to (Y/n). Spinel didn't know how to start, she just let out a "Sorry..."

(Y/n) turned and saw Spinel cringing with shame "I was going to tell you but... I was afraid that you would hate me..." Spinel admitted and (Y/n) just watched her. Spinel didn't have the courage to look in (Y/n)'s eyes.

"I caused trouble, I was blind with rage and I ended up taking it out on everyone..." Her eyes started to water "And I-"

Spinel was interrupted by (Y/n) hugging her, Spinel's eyes widened and (Y/n) started "It's okay, Spinel. Nobody could take it over what you went through, I understand. I was a little surprised when you showed up with Steven looking for me . I thought you would be irritated with him. But it's really okay"

(Y/n) said and Spinel hugged her crying a little "God! I was so scared thinking I would lose you if I told you what I did and that I am a disaster" Spinel said sobbing.

"You are not a disaster, Spinel. You just need someone better than Pink" (Y/n) ran a hand over Spinel's back to comfort her.

Spinel and smiled sadly " _Like you..._ "

(Y/n) felt something in her heart, she didn't know what it was but it was Spinel who did it.

(Y/n) and Spinel stayed a few more seconds hugging but to ruin everything (Y/n)'s cell phone rang. (Y/n) grunted and went to answer the phone while Spinel smiled wiping her tears.

"Hello?"

**-(Y/N) COME TO THE BEACH, Hurry!**

(Y/n) got scared and then asked "Ok, I'm close but, what happened, Steven?"

-There is a giant ship on the beach and I see that it is not from any Gem!

(Y/n) froze.

_Was that so? Are those guys finally going to cause any problems now?_

(Y/n) sweated coldly and said "O-Ok, me and Spinel are going..." (Y/n) hung up the phone and Spinel looked at her curiously "What happend, (Y/n)?"

\-------------

After (Y/n) change her clothes. Spinel and (Y/n) went towards the beach. Once there, they came across a dark green giant ship, Steven and the Cristal Gems were there watching.

"Steven!" (Y/n) called running to him with Spinel right behind but they were interrupted by the ship's door opening.

Everyone stared when two tall creatures came out and waited outside, _two guards._

And what appeared next was (Y/n)'s worst nightmare.

Daniel.

Daniel appeared with his hands behind his back as he smirked. She just wanted to punch him in the mouth to get that smile out.

"Daniel..." (Y/n) whispered and Spinel heard.

"Now, now, now~ If it's not the Crystal Gems, Huh? With the universe's savior, Steven Universe..." Daniel said laughing a little.

(Y/n) cringed when she felt his eyes fix on her "Oh, (Y/n)... How nice to see you again~ Poor thing, you was put aside after I left you" (Y/n) tried not to remember that she trusted this one, _bastard._

"I see you've found some friends, but do you think you're satisfied? Don't you want to come back to me? Seeing you suffer made my day~"

Spinel understood the situation and remembered the boy that abandoned (Y/n). Spinel widened her eyes and then pulled (Y/n) close to her, hugging her side.

Daniel noticed this and was left with a dark expression "Uh, you found a replacement for me, I see... Huh. Anyway, just give me the necklace, (Y/n), and I don't bother you anymore" Daniel said and Spinel grinned teeth hard "She won't give ya a **shit!** " Spinel exclaimed and (Y/n) hugged her, not wanting to see his face.

Daniel was angry but soon had a plan to cause a problem. _A big one._

"Ah, if that's so... We're going to have to do it my way, huh?" Daniel smiled and then snapped his fingers, green smoke emerging from his hand.

"With this ability I can control whoever I want from here" Daniel looked at Steven "I could choose the savior of the universe, since he is powerful" Daniel said and the Crystal Gems have already prepared themselves but Daniel said "But, I could choose someone else... "Daniel fixed his eyes on Spinel, (Y/n) noticed this and quickly shouted" **NO!!** DON'T YOU **DARE** TO CONTROL HER!!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and smiled "But then I wouldn't see you suffer~"

Daniel quickly threw the smoke near Spinel and (Y/n) making them both cough, (Y/n) managed to get out of the smoke but she didn't see Spinel.

When the smoke came out she realized that Spinel had her hands in her eyes but Daniel interrupted yelling "Hey, you're going to need this" Daniel threw a pink scythe, similar to the old rejuvenator.

Spinel took the scythe in her hand and quickly looked at the Crystal Gems and Steven.

Her eyes shone with blooming green, everyone could feel the negative energy coming from her.

(Y/n) opened her eyes wide and tried to touch Spinel but Steven pulled her back, Spinel said nothing but just stared "Spinel," Daniel started.

" _ **Attack** "_

'Spinel' smiled broadly and ran after the Gems.

She started to fight Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. (Y/n) didn't know what to do, when she looked to the side she saw more guards coming out of the ship to attack, (Y/n) saw two guards going towards her to get her necklace.

(Y/n) ran to the other side and she saw 'Spinel' hitting Steven with a kick she didn't count herself and shouted "HEY!"

'Spinel' quickly turned to her and crossed the scythe through (Y/n) but she was not hurt. (Y/n) was relieved by the scythe not to hurt a human.

"Hah! It didn't hurt me!-" But she was interrupted by 'Spinel' punching her that made her fall to the side.

'Spinel' returned to focus on Steven and Crystal Gems " _Ow, that hurt..._ " (Y/n) said, running her hand over her maxillary.

(Y/n) got up again and saw the Crystal Gems fighting the guards while Spinel fought Steven.

(Y/n) watched Daniel and saw him moving his fingers as if he were controlling a puppet, (Y/n) got angry and thought about attacking Daniel to stop him from controlling Spinel but he was with a lot of guards and (Y/n) couldn't get past them.

"Leave them alone, Daniel! Let's talk and make a deal!" (Y/n) tried to talk to Daniel and he laughed "Talk? Even if you offered me the necklace I would still make you suffer! Don't you understand?! I left you because you were my enemy's daughter! What would you think if my father knew I was going out with the enemy's daughter? Besides, I left you because when I found out you were her daughter I saw that you were just like your mother, _a **freak!**_ "

**...**

" ** _Fuck you..._** " (Y/n) snarled out and Daniel looked surprised and excited "Wow, this is the first time I heard you swear, hah"

(Y/n) ignored Daniel and went to help others, getting close to the fight she tried to make 'Spinel' not focus on Steven and focus on her.

(Y/n) didn't know how to fight, but she was very good at deflecting, and that's what she did. She dodged 'Spinel's attacks to distract her while Steven caught his breath.

As (Y/n) dodged she noticed the details in 'Spinel's scythe. In the upper part of the scythe, it was a type of a black laser emerging from a pink light. The handle of the weapon was a dark magenta and at the end there was a small sharp blade that looked like a dagger.

(Y/n) noticed the scythe so much that she didn't see the scythe going towards her. (Y/n) gasped and then took the scythe with her hands doing 'Spinel' and her fought for the weapon "S-Spinel! Please fight against his control!!-" Spinel tried to push (Y/n) back with the scythe but (Y/n) made a battle cry and threw Spinel's weapon aside.

But 'Spinel' quickly punched (Y/n) in the face, causing her to be thrown to the other side.

(Y/n) tried to get up but soon noticed her nose bleeding. She wiped it with her sleeve/She wiped it with her hand and stood up.

(Y/n) noticed Spinel fighting again with Steven but what she realized was the tricks that Spinel was using.

It was all the tricks that Spinel was showing her when they went to that video game store.

(Y/n) gasped when remembering. 

_-"Wow, you're an expert at that" (Y/n) said and Spinel soon looked at her and smiled "Yeah..."  
_

_"Can you show me some tricks?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked at her surprised "Uh, sure...?" Spinel said and then made some basic moves, with (Y/n) smiling as her eyes sparkled._

_"And there's this trick here, which is very useful" Spinel said,-_

(Y/n) saw Spinel go with the first left and hit Steven's shield. 

_-"That's almost distracting your enemy. You hit him on the left" Spinel cut the air on the left.-_

(Y/n) started to pick up speed as she ran towards them. 

Spinel attacked to the right and hit Steven's shield again.

_-"And then right" She cut the air on the right.-  
_

But Steven had his shield focused on the left as Spinel was doing it several times.

But Spinel prepared to attack with the point of the scythe, the point of the dagger.

_-" **And at the end...** " Spinel said focusing the weapon on the tip of the other side of the scythe "You take that bottom of the scythe and attack the enemy" Spinel said pushing the end of the scythe into the air...-  
_

Garnet saw something happening in the future and it was not good. She turned and shouted at (Y/n) " **(Y/N)! No!-** "

(Y/n) ignored and pushed Steven aside trying to save him from a cut on his chest.

_But it wasn't just a cut on the chest._

Steven was such a good friend of (Y/n). He welcomed her when she was with no one else, he helped her when no one wanted to. So she could- she **had** to help him now.

But she did not think that this action would cost so much.

Steven hit the ground with his back and hit his head making him a little dizzy and undid the shield.

He felt something on his foot and when he looked he saw a red drop.

_**Blood.** _

Steven's eyes widened as he looked up. And he came across a horrible scene.

'Spinel' had crossed the scythe in (Y/n)'s abdomen.

Steven and everyone from there gasped, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene.

(Y/n) with a wide eye looked at the wound. And it was bad.

Daniel was so surprised by the scene that he ended up unintentionally stopping controlling Spinel and getting her back to normal.

(Y/n) looked at Spinel and saw her smiling with wide eyes but soon the green blossom disappeared back to pink.

But Spinel woke up to the worst possible scene. The smile she had on her face quickly faded when she saw it (Y/n).

She gasped and (Y/n) quickly looked at her "S-Spinel!! Don't worry, I'll be fine!-"

(Y/n) was cut by her turning dust.

After the dust flew, everyone saw that the only thing that fell was (Y/n)'s necklace.

Spinel dropped the scythe and was speechless.

...

...

...

"WOW!! OOF! That was really twisted, haha, I loved it!!" Daniel said applauding while laughing "Anyway, get the necklace and let's go" Daniel said and some guards went to get the necklace.

But Steven went faster and bubbled the necklace and teleported it to his room. Daniel snarled and told the guards to attack.

Steven pulled Spinel back and the Crystal Gems prepare to attack. Daniel stopped when he saw more Gems coming to help. He had few guards so he told them to back down.

Steven sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his house and commented under his breath.

"(Y/n)... What happened?..."

\--------------

After everyone entered the house Steven and the Gems were talking about what happened and what they could do against that Daniel.

"But he looks human, he sounds human. But he has powers!... If (Y/n) was here, maybe she could explain..." Steven said looking at the necklace on the table.

"But how could she have turned to dust? I mean, Humans don't do that, or do they?" Bismuth asked and Steven replied "No! When humans die their physical bodies still remain... When Gems get hurt they turn to smoke, but (Y/n) it turned to dust! That doesn't make sense..." Steven said as they talked.

"But maybe it has something to do with her mom? Maybe? Maybe her mom did something to her..." Steven said stamping his foot thoughtfully "Or maybe that scythe that Daniel brought was quite different. I mean, that was very similar to the rejuvenator..." Steven continued.

But no one noticed the shaking Gem on the couch.

Spinel was staring at her hands while thinking about only God knows.

Steven noticed and then went to her "Spinel, it's okay... She... She'll be back..." Steven said what he deduced, if (Y/n) turned to dust, she could probably come back because Gems do that.

But (Y/n) looked human, and had no Gem. She said that her Mother was a creature from another universe from another dimension.

The truth was, Steven didn't know what he was talking about. He just hoped that (Y/n) hadn't really died.

What he really wanted to do was go to his room and sleep. Not to end up crying, because he was desperate if (Y/n) had really died.

But no, he had to focus on Daniel so he wouldn't cause any more problems. Even though he didn't know anything about what that guy was capable of.

Everyone stayed talking until the end of the afternoon and when it was time for everyone to sleep, Spinel was still on the couch.

Steven knew that Spinel could not go to (Y/n)'s house, as she would be alone and she would be in a place that is, let's say, uncomfortable.

Steven let Spinel sleep at his house, he commented "Spinel, you can sleep here, you can sleep here on the couch. And don't worry, (Y/n) will be back..." Steven said as he handed Spinel a blanket and pillow.

When Steven left, Spinel took a deep breath and tried to believe Steven's words. She tidied up the couch and tried to fall asleep.

_"Spinel!"_

_Spinel opened her eyes and found (Y/n) in front of her. Spinel's eyes widened and her mouth fell open._

_(Y/n) smiled and laughed "What are you looking at? It looks like you saw a ghost, hah" (Y/n) said and opened her arms to Spinel._

_"(Y-Y/n) are you okay...?" Spinel asked and (Y/n) laughed "I thought I had lost you-" Spinel said as she hugged (Y/n) but (Y/n) gasped at Spinel to hug her, Spinel quickly came out of the hug and saw the scythe crossed through (Y/n)'s abdomen_

_Spinel gasped when she saw it happen, again._

_"(Y/N)!! I DIDN'T WANT IT!-" Spinel shouted trying to take the scythe out of her hand. But it looked like she wasn't in control._

_Suddenly the scythe disappeared and (Y/n) did not have the injured abdomen._

_"Wh-what?-" Spinel asked confused with tears streaming down._

_"Spinel... I just want to say it's not your fault-" (Y/n) gasped again when Spinel again went through the scythe in her abdomen._

_"And that it was not you who caused this-" (Y/n) continued even with her mouth full of blood._

_Spinel felt guilty in the same way "Spinel, please. Promise me you will not feel bad!" (Y/n) said when the scythe disappeared again._

_(Y/n) put both hands on Spinel's cheek and said "You are not a disaster"_

_Spinel ended up went through her abdomen again with the scythe. Spinel's vision was blurred from crying "I don't want to do this, (Y/n)..."_

_(Y/n) smiled softly and hugged Spinel even with the scythe crossed._

_When Spinel managed to drop the scythe, (Y/n) was gone._

Spinel jumped and looked around. And she realized she was at Steven's house. With (Y/n)'s necklace on the table. She was still on the couch, she had never left. Spinel did not understand what had happened.

She put a hand on her face and felt her face wet, she had been crying for a while.

Spinel remembered (Y/n)'s voice and started to cry again. She lay down and hugged the pillow, trying to comfort herself.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝: .....**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH MY DRAWING !!!!!
> 
> I can't believe I was able to draw that, heheh bOi.


	9. Chapter 9 -Another side-

****

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝** (ℕ𝕖𝕨 𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕖) **:** **𝕌𝕟𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨𝕟**

Spinel was sitting on Steven's bed while Connie and Steven were talking, Steven was explaining everything that happened yesterday.

After Spinel's nightmare, she didn't know what to think. (Y/n) had spoken to her but was not there when Spinel woke up. 

Spinel hadn't noticed that she was crying again. Yes, unfortunately Steven ended up waking up at night because he had heard Spinel cry and he tried to console her as much as possible. Trying not to cry too.

Spinel realized she was crying when a tear fell on her glove. Spinel sighed and suddenly she heard some Gems talking loudly. As if something was happening, something important. Spinel ran into the living room and found (Y/n)'s necklace glowing.

Spinel's widened her eyes and she wiped away her tears. Everyone looked hopeful for (Y/n) to show up. And that's what happened.

There it was (Y/n).

_But..._

She was different. She had a darker color palette. Her outfit was different.

(Y/n) opened her eyes and everyone gasped when they saw two **red eyes** (If you already have red eyes you can switch to another color)

" **I** " (Y/n) started.

" **CAME** "

" **BACK!!** " '(Y/n)' said throwing her arms back.

"(Y/n)?" Steven said a little worried about the girl in front of him. '(Y/n)' didn't answer but still looked at everyone.

" _Who are you?"_ She asked raising an eyebrow. 

Everyone was surprised that she asked that.

"Don't you remember us?" Steven asked and '(Y/n)' shook her head taking another look around the room until her eyes fixed on two pink eyes "Huh? Wait a minute" '(Y/n)' said pointing to Spinel, Steven looked at her and said "You remember Spinel?" '(Y/n)' laughed and commented "I don't know her," '(Y/n)' walked towards Spinel and analyzed her "But for some odd reason... I feel something close to her"

Steven was confused, he looked at the gems and asked "Feel like what?"

"I dunno'. A good feeling..." '(Y/n)' replied, not paying attention to Steven, she ran her fingers over Spinel's shoulders and passed over to Spinel's gem "Hm..." '(Y/n)' hummed and keep looking directly into Spinel's eyes.

" _Are you single?"_

'(Y/n)' asked in the middle of nowhere making Steven choke on the air "S-Single?" Spinel asked, not understanding anything. 

Spinel was super happy when (Y/n) came back. She wanted to hug and pay attention to (Y/n) and apologize her for Spinel not being able to stop when she 'killed' (Y/n). But Spinel felt that girl was not the real (Y/n). _Her (Y/n)._

"Anyway," '(Y/n)' said, taking her fingers off the Spinel's gem "Who was the son of a bitch who killed me?"

A silence hung over the room. Spinel cringed uncomfortably. Steven and everyone there were surprised that '(Y/n)' said a bad word.

"I-It was me..." Spinel admitted grabbing her Pigtails "I... I killed (Y/n)"

'(Y/n)' was silent but soon burst out laughing "What? No, no, no, dear. I _feel_ who killed me. And you are totally unlike who killed me. Okay, you may even have killed me. But no it was voluntarily. It is as if you were controlled" '(Y/n)' said, fixing her hair.

"Buuut since I'm here, I'm going to take a walk around the city and see what has changed" '(Y/n)' said, this time fixing her clothes.

Steven went over to Spinel and commented "Spinel, I think you should go with her. Like she said. She felt something with you, so I think you can try to bring her back"

Spinel's eyes widened and she trembled a little "S-Steven, I can't... I-" Spinel fumbled at the words, and her eyes started to water "I... I miss her..."

Steven was silent and sighed "Me too, Spinel... But crying won't bring her back, I know that..." Steven said remembering when Spinel had reset the Gems and he was crying because Garnet was the only one that would help, but her was reset too. Until Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot showed him that he had to act.

Spinel was quiet for a few moments. That was not (Y/n). It had the same face as her, the same voice, the same shade of hair. But it wasn't her. Spinel sighed determinedly. She couldn't lose her mind and think about the bad things. She had to bring (Y/n) back.

Wiping her eyes again, Spinel saw '(Y/n)' leaving Steven's house, Spinel ran after her "Uh, I'm going along..." Spinel said and '(Y/n)' smiled "So, okay. Let's go"

'(Y/n)' and Spinel went to the city. They were walking side by side, until '(Y/n)' commented "Uhg, it's very hot, it never rains in this place, does it?" '(Y/n)' complained but soon someone ended up hitting her shoulder hard while passing " **HEY!** Next time take my shoulder with you, damn it!"

The person looked at her in surprise but then ran away. Spinel bit her lip and sighed unsure if she really should have gone out with her. '(Y/n)' commented "Eh, it's the same thing from the same day that I came back" '(Y/n)' said and that caught Spinel's attention "How so?" Spinel asked looking at '(Y/n)' who started.

"Well. Moonstone created me for me to protect her daughter from any threat. If her daughter gets hurt, I show up to eliminate the enemy so that she comes back safe. Someone had hurt her before and I eliminated the enemy. That's why"

Spinel stopped for a few seconds and shook her head "S-So if you eliminate that guy, will (Y/n) come back?" Spinel asked hopefully and '(Y/n)' looked at her strangely "Yeah... It's (Y/n) her name, huh..." '(Y/n)' said and Spinel soon looked at her asking:

_"What do you want me to call ya?"_

Spinel asked and (Y/n) looked at her in surprise " _Oh... uh. Nobody ever asked me that..."_ '(Y/n)' blushed and tried to shake off the feeling that Spinel gave her.

Side effects. This girl has no memories of others, but she can feel what (Y/n) she felt around them.

"Uh, how about (N/n)?" Spinel asked and '(Y/n)' looked surprised but smiling a little relaxed "Yeah... (N/n) it's good..."

The two continued walking on the beach promenade, (N/n) noticed Spinel quietly, she also didn't comment on anything since she was in comfortable silence. On the other hand, Spinel did not know what to say.

What could she say to (N/n)? (Y/n) always started the conversation and Spinel continued. But what could she talk to (N/n)? Even in the way of walking Spinel realize that (N/n) was different from (Y/n).

(Y/n) was more smiling, playful, smart and innocent.

And (N/n) was confident, serious, sassy and focused.

It was like it was the opposite of (Y/n).

But even so, Spinel was not going to give up on bringing (Y/n) back. If Steven trusted her to bring (Y/n) back then she had to try.

Maybe if they had fun, would it awaken something in (N/n) and bring (Y/n) back?

Spinel spotted a cotton candy seller, and that made Spinel have an idea. (Y/n) loves cotton candy, maybe that will spark something in (N/n)?

"Hey, uh. (N/n)" Spinel started and (N/n) looked at Spinel and watched the pink eyes "How about I show you the city? What if we have some fun?" Spinel asked and pointed to the cotton candy seller. Spinel went to the man and went to buy two cotton candy to see if something would wake up in (N/n).

(N/n) watched Spinel walking towards the man and something strange crossed her mind. She felt something comfortable and strangely good in her chest.

Being in love would never cross her mind as she was not made to love but only to protect. But the butterflies in her stomach betrayed her and her face started to burn.

<https://youtu.be/EYxihD1mTzo>

" _This was never the way I planned... Not my intention..."_ (N/n) sang putting a hand on the head, confused watching Spinel bringing the cotton candy to her.

Spinel gave her a cotton candy and pulled her by the hand to the amusement park " _I got so brave, 'drink' in hand... Lost my discretion..."_ (N/n) continued and Spinel looked at her pointing to some arcade games.

" _It's not what, I'm used to..._ " (N/n) continued to think about what she did in the past. She just hunted the enemy so that (Y/n) could return safely. Never crossed her mind that she had fun. She looked at Spinel and continued " _Just... wanna try you on"_

(N/n) carefully watched Spinel's lips while Spinel talked to Mr. Smiley buying some chips to play with.

" _I'm curious for you..."_ (N/n) followed Spinel to a game and saw Spinel put the chips in the machine, and turned to (N/n) and explained something, which she didn't hear. And saw Spinel smile at the end " _Caught my attention!"_

" _I want to kiss that girl that I like"_

Spinel started playing first without noticing the girl admiring her " _The taste of her- strawberry? chapstick"_

" _I want to kiss that girl just to try it"_

" _I hope that (Y/n) don't mind it"_

" _It felt so wrong"_

" _It felt so right"_

" _Don't mean I'm in love today, right?"_

" _I want to kiss that girl that I like"_

_\---------------_

After the arcade, Spinel took (N/n) to the ice cream parlor, getting there hand in hand, Spinel ended up asking both of them for ice cream, the ice cream that (Y/n) liked. And what Spinel liked. _  
_

" _No, I don't even know your name"_ (N/n) continued and watched Spinel's hand on the table, it was true, (N/n) didn't know anything about Spinel, didn't even know her name.

" _It doesn't matter"_ (N/n) rolled her eyes grinning, all she cared about was that Spinel was showing her _fun, happiness_. But in the end, (N/n) didn't know that Spinel was just doing this to bring (Y/n) back.

" _You're my experimental game... Just human nature"_ (N/n) continued and then went to put her hand on top of Spinel's, but was soon interrupted when Micheal brought the desserts. Spinel took her hand off the table and took the sweets. _  
_

(N/n) stopped for a moment and rethought " _It's not what, I should do... Not how I should behave_ _"_ (N/n) sighed and looked at Spinel taking the icy delight. (N/n) put a hand on her head " _My head gets so confused..."_

But when (N/n) saw Spinel lick the ice cream she melted " _Hard to obey!!"_

Spinel noticed (N/n) watching her ice cream, Spinel asked if she was okay but (N/n) quickly turned to the side smiling " _I want to kiss that girl that I like"_ _  
_

(N/n) noticed that in the corner of Spinel's mouth there was some ice cream, (N/n) ran her finger over the corner of Spinel's mouth making Spinel surprised. (N/n) licked her finger and smiled " _The taste of her strawberry 'chapstick'..._ _I want to kiss that girl just to try it"_

Spinel was surprised and speechless, (N/n) winked at her and started eating her ice cream " _I hope that (Y/n) don't mind it~"_ _  
_

" _It felt so wrong"_

" _It felt so right"_

" _Don't mean I'm in love today, right?"_

" _I want to kiss that girl that I like"_

\-------------

After a while in the city, Spinel realized that (N/n) was more 'friendly'. Well... At least with her. The two were passing through some stores until (N/n) saw a bar, she pulled Spinel to her "Woah!-" Spinel exclaimed almost falling.

When the two entered the bar, Spinel looked around and there were some people doing something strange with their mouths. (N/n) sat in the corner and Spinel asked "(N/n)... Where are we?" 

(N/n) laughed and replied "We, my dear. We are in my favorite bar in the city" (N/n) said and soon a drunk man fell to the floor. Spinel smelled a strange smell. And looked to the side and saw a man sleeping on the counter, drooling.

Spinel was disgusted and turned to (N/n) "Why are we here? Don't you think we can go somewhere else?-" Spinel tried to insist that the two of them leave, but (N/n) laughed "Nope! It's been a long time since I came back, so let's have fun "(N/n) leaned forward, staying inches away from Spinel, she (N/n) smiled and said "HEY! I want one (A/d), and another for my friend here" The Barman nodded and went to get.

(N/n) saw some people dancing in a corner where there was probably a dance floor. (N/n) got up and went there, Spinel watched her dance, she made some strange movements. Spinel was questioning but little did she know that (N/n) was dancing in an explicit way.

After (N/n) drinking, they finally left the bar and Spinel sighed in relief "Ah, are we finally out of that- uh? (Y--N/n). Are you okay?" Spinel asked when she saw the human grabbing her arm trying stand. 

"Fuck, Spinel- I think I'm feeling sick..." (N/n) said putting her hand on her belly, Spinel sighed and saw a bench in front of the beach, she took (N/n) to the bench and left her resting.

Spinel looked to the side and opened her eyes wide when she saw a boy with the scythe she attacked (Y/n). 

She blinked and saw him taking a picture of the scythe. Spinel went to him and said "Where did you find it?" The boy smiled confidently and replied "I'm Ronaldo! Mystery hunter from Beach City! And-" Spinel stopped listening after he said 'Mystery', she took the scythe and he complained "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Spinel made a quick move with the scythe and replied "And I'm Spinel"

Ronaldo froze when he realized he was talking to the gem that almost destroyed the Earth "Ah- really?? Ah cool, heh. I'm going to leave now-" Ronaldo ran away and Spinel sighed, she didn't want her first impression for people it was that they would be afraid and run away.

Spinel sighed again and went back to (N/n) and found her sleeping on the bench. Spinel sat down next to her and removed some locks from the front of (N/n)'s face. Spinel looked ahead and saw the sea with light waves. The breeze was relieving the sun's heat.

Spinel closed her eyes for a few moments but heard something strange on the beach. She quickly opened her eyes when she heard people screaming, she stood up and opened her eyes wide when she saw Daniel again. With many guards.

Spinel looked at (N/n) getting up a little sleepily "Wha-?" (N/n) questioned looking at the army ahead "Oops. I found the guy who killed me, heh" (N/n) said pointing to Daniel. She tried to get up but staggered a little but Spinel caught her before she fell.

"Oh shit... I got drunk and now I can't even stand up to fight... Fuck..." (N/n) sobbed and sighed. Spinel realized that Daniel had seen them. And that was bad.

"What do you want?! Wasn't killing (Y/n) enough?!" Spinel shouted with watery eyes. Daniel laughed and started "Hah! As if I killed her"

Spinel shook her head and took her Pigtails, having a brakdown now was not the best solution.

_NO! I-I didn't kill her!... I-I..._

Spinel stopped for a moment.

Why was she blaming herself? Maybe because when she attacked Steven she felt bad because she really hurt him. But it was different now. She didn't need to feel guilty because it was Daniel who killed (Y/n), not her.

She felt guilty when she attacked Steven even though he was not the person who abandoned her.

But why will she feel guilty if someone else took her (Y/n) away?

It was Daniel who took (Y/n) from her.

_And he will now **pay.**_

...

_..._

_**...** _

Spinel laughed. She laughed a lot. Making Daniel surprised.

" **Ya know** " Spinel's tone of voice was full of venom " **Making people suffer. It's quite sick, don't ya think?** " Daniel noticed Spinel's dramatic change in mood. He took a step back waiting to see where she was going.

" **And it's also kind of dangerous to do that...** " Spinel said activating the scythe on the bench " **Because, well...** " She continued " **I was made to be a gem companion, but now** \- heheh _-_ **I will destroy your bunch of _nobodies!!_** " Spinel laughed, stretching her leg and hitting Daniel in the face.

" **That's right, this song again, oddly new don't you think?** " Spinel made her legs turn into a spring, and it pushed her upward, approaching the guards. Daniel hissed with pain in his nose and told the guards to attack

" **Gee, look at you now, all idiotic.** " Spinel smiled and made some movements with the scythe and tripped some guards.

" **Oh, that's right, this song again, and now entirely new** " Spinel continued and stretched again and managed to destroy 4 guards, turning them into dust.

" **Gee, look at you now, all pathetic.** " She saw Daniel exposed and took him by the shoulders.

She took him by the arms and made him look like a puppet, making fun " **Did you have your fun? Did you have?** " 

She put an arm around his shoulder and continued " **Are you sastified? Did you have enough?** "

" **Did you think you're powerful?! Are you so sure??!** " She threw him in the sand and went over to the guards.

" **DID YOU THINK ALL THIS TIME I WOULDN'T COME BACK TO MAKE YOU PAY?!!** " Spinel said stretching her arms and legs at the guards and threw herself like a slingshot at him. Hitting and making him fall backwards.

" **Ohh, that's right, this song again, oddly new don't you think?** " Spinel laughed and picked up the scythe and passed other 9 guards, 14 more to go.

" **Gee, look at you now, all worried...** " Spinel stopped on the ground and leaned on the scythe, smiling.

Spinel smiled, seeing Daniel breathless. She didn't wait for him to do something else she continued.

" **Now let's play another round but this time I have the chance** " Spinel moved the scythe in a very fast way accelerating the pace of this 'game' " **Lives on the line. The winner takes all. Ready or not here I GO!** "

Spinel jumped up and attacked the scythe like a boomerang, the scythe went right through the guard's abdomen and turned them into dust. 7 more died. " **That's right, this song again, oddly new don't you think? Gee, look at you now, all pathetic.**"

" **Oh, that's right, this song again, and now entirely new** " Spinel saw that some guards were fleeing, she grinned and looked in the direction of Daniel who was distracted.

" **Gee, look at you now, all...** " Spinel ran towards him, and the scythe came back just in time.

" **All... Aaaaall-** " Spinel turned the scythe at the end and-

And Spinel went through the scythe in Daniel's abdomen

" **Dead~** "

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝** (ℕ𝕖𝕨 𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕖) **:** **𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 ↑↑**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... It was a little difficult to adapt the songs to the scene, but I must say it was very good !!
> 
> 'Other Friends' and 'Look at you now', haha ok-


	10. Chapter 10 -Coming back again-

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝** (ℕ𝕖𝕨 𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕖) **:** **𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖...** _  
_

_Silence..._

Spinel came out of the dust storm and managed to catch a guard who was nearby, she pulled him by the arm and when she appeared in front of him she rolled her eyes in a strange way and started " **Tell your commander that if you want to mess with me again, say that I am happy to destroy him** "

The guard nodded and ran back following the others.

Spinel sighed, placing her hand on her head, waiting for the dust to settle. Literally.

She deactivated the scythe and kept it in her gem. She looked to the side and saw that there was dust along the beach sand. She looked at herself and realized that there was dust on her clothes, she ran her hand over her arms to get some of that dust out.

Some people nearby saw the scene, and were whispering asking what was going on. Some people on the beach said the army wanted to attack the Crystal Gems but Spinel defended the beach. After a few seconds people started to celebrate that the intruders were defeated, some people applauded. Probably thanking her for Spinel defeating Daniel's bad guards.

She scratched behind the head a little flattered but sighed and turned to the bench where (N/n) was. She saw (N/n) surprise and Spinel walked over to her.

"Huh, hah... I think you did my job..." (N/n) said and Spinel managed to notice that (N/n)'s red eyes started to disappear and return to the sweet (E/c).

(N/n) tried to go to Spinel but she staggered but Spinel managed to catch her. (N/n) started to get a little sleepy but she started "You had all the fun for you, haha" (N/n) closed her eye for a few seconds and continued "But before I leave... I just want to say that it was incredible... the time I spent with you..." (N/n) said smiling.

" _And I need to do one more thing before I leave..."_

(N/n) looked at Spinel's lips, she put her hands on Spinel's cheeks and slowly leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝** (ℕ𝕖𝕨 𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕖) **:** **𝔸𝕔𝕢𝕦𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 (?) ↑↑** **↑**

Spinel was surprised and did nothing, (N/n) stopped kissing and ended up falling forward but Spinel caught her.

Spinel was surprised for a few moments but then hugged her and looked at her sleeping. Spinel put a hand to her lips and looked at (N/n). She raised (N/n) bridal Style and headed to Steven's house.

Arriving at the door of the house Spinel knocked on the door and she heard footsteps running towards the door, and Steven appeared.

Steven looked at her surprised that she had (N/n) in her arms while she was full of dust.

"What happened...?"

\----------

Spinel left (Y/n) in Steven's bed. Since it was getting dark, Spinel explained what had happened, that she fought Daniel's guards, and also killed him.

"YOU KILLED DANIEL?!" Steven exclaimed in surprise, Garnet watched the situation, Pearl was paying attention while drying the dishes and Amethyst was lazily tossed on the couch while Spinel was smiling a little nervously "Yep... He wanted to attack us, and I ended up not taking it..." Spinel said and then took the scythe out of her gem.

"With this beauty here" Spinel activated the scythe.

Steven watched the strangely identical scythe that Spinel held, Spinel laughed a little and commented:

"I destroyed him with the same weapon he made me destroy (Y/n)... Funny don't cha think?" Spinel leaned on the scythe that looked like it was transmitting electric shocks.

"Spinel, I think you have to be careful with that. Don't you think that leaning on it will-"

"Will what?"

Spinel asked with a wide, manic smile.

Steven was surprised that Spinel replied in a mocking way. Spinel soon noticed and frowned, she cleared her throat and stopped leaning against the scythe "Ah, sorry... I still have a little adrenaline from the battle before, heh..." She deactivated the scythe and put it in her gem.

After a few seconds of silence Steven asked what they could do with (Y/n), but Spinel soon warned them that (Y/n) would return to normal, that everything that happened was something that Moonstone created to protect (Y/n).

"Moonstone, Huh... God, I'm still trying to make sense of this whole situation with (Y/n)..." Steven released the breath he was holding and sat in the nearest chair.

Steven sighed trying to fix his thoughts, he had a lot to worry about, he had to worry about Little Homeworld, he had to worry about the Diamonds, as they started to complain that Spinel was not going to visit them as promised, he had to worry about Daniel, but thanks to Spinel, he was destroyed, but Spinel said that she sent their captain to face her, meaning he has to worry.

Steven sighed and looked at Spinel "Spinel, are you sure (Y/n) will come back? Because I don't want to see (Y/n) unconscious while the problem can strike again..."

A drop of sweat ran off Steven's forehead and he spotted Garnet and then asked "Garnet, are we going to have a problem until tomorrow?" After a few seconds of silence Garnet shook her head with a monotone 'no', making not only Steven, but everyone in the room relieved.

"Ta be honest, I'm still worried about (Y/n)... I'll take a look at her..." Spinel said making her way up the stairs, to Steven's room.

\---------

Darkness. Just darkness. She tried to open her eyes but it seemed like a challenge she was losing, but she had to go back, she wanted to go back.

Just a little more.

A little more...

(Y/n) gasped while getting up, with instinct she put a hand on her abdomen, checking if everything was fine, a medium scar was there but it was fine.

She put a hand on her head and felt her forehead wet, she looked down and realized that she was curled up in several fluffy covers, with her favorite teddy bear.

She sighed happily and looked around and came across her room. She was at home.

(Y/n) heard some voices coming out of the room, she got up, and slowly opened the door to not make a noise, she soon realized that the voices belonged to Spinel and Steven.

She soon let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and a wave of relief hit her.

(Y/n) took a peek and noticed all the Crystal Gems leaving the house, and Steven was saying goodbye to Spinel but he spotted (Y/n) and windened his eyes while gasped.

"Spinel!!" (Y/n) exclaimed with a smile from ear to ear, Spinel quickly looked back with wide eyes.

This time Spinel and (Y/n) ran and hugged tightly, (Y/n) noticed Spinel's eyes watering and (Y/n) started "Are you okay? Did they hurt you??" (Y/n) said putting her hands on Spinel's cheeks "No, no, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Who cares?!"

"I do!!" Spinel and (Y/n) laughed, Spinel grab (Y/n)'s waist and spun her around happily.

Amid the laughter the Crystal Gems were watching the situation and a fusion smiled widely, happily for the two of them met again.

When Spinel stopped spinning (Y/n) their laughter started to subside until they touched each other's foreheads.

(Y/n) wiped Spinel's tears of happiness and soon spotted Steven and the other "Guys!!" (Y/n) hugged Steven making the two almost fall backwards but Spinel was still holding on (Y/n) making the two of them balance "Woah, (Y/n)! It's a great relief to see you again"

The young boy hugged her back, very happy and relieved that (Y/n) was fine, if Steven had lost (Y/n), he would have lost an older sister.

Steven has always treated (Y/n) as part of the family. Since she was older, he saw her as an older sister who always helped him with advice and difficult situations.

When (Y/n) finished crushing everyone with hugs, she invited everyone from there to spend the night, everyone politely refused because they had important things to do. (Y/n) understood but she was still happy to see everyone. She was gone for a long time.

She spent days in the darkness for her. Without anyone. Just silence.

Seeing all her friends again was all she wanted, _especially Spinel._

After everyone left, with a lot of effort because Steven was checking to see if (Y/n) was really okay.

(Y/n) closed the door taking a deep breath, she was super happy that she came back. When (Y/n) went to turn around, two arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her from behind, (Y/n) let it, knowing who it belonged to and the arms pulled her until she hit Spinel's chest.

Spinel put her face on (Y/n)'s neck, after a few seconds, Spinel sighed, (Y/n) felt Spinel's hot breath, giving goosebumps all over her body.

"Hmm, I missed you..."

Spinel confessed while trying to find comfort in (Y/n)'s neck.

She could confess several things like 'I missed your warmth' and 'I missed your voice' or even 'I missed your touch'. But Spinel only summed it up with just one sentence.

Spinel pulled (Y/n) to the couch, the two of them lay on it, with (Y/n) on top of Spinel. (Y/n) didn't complain, instead, she turned and hugged Spinel.

Spinel a little surprised, didn't expect (Y/n) to hug, she expected (Y/n) to mumble adorably, and get off Spinel, saying that this wasn't something friends did or anything like that. But Spinel would not complain.

She sighed and pulled (Y/n) closer by putting one arm around (Y/n) and the other grabbing the TV control on the shelf, being a gem with elastic abilities, it was not a problem.

She put it on a channel where cartoons were playing, she put the control down and started watching TV. She started stroking (Y/n)'s hair, who did not move or complain, only let out a satisfied sigh, leaving Spinel pleased.

"I missed you... A lot" (Y/n) admitted hiding in the middle of their embrace. Spinel looked at her with a happy smile "Me too, _love"_

Spinel added and as soon as (Y/n) looked at her a little red, Spinel realized what she said "Uhhm"

"Love? Haha, how cute" (Y/n) said poking Spinel's nose "I also have some for you, sweetheart" Spinel blushed and smirked "Oh, really? And which ones, toots?" Spinel continued and (Y/n) started to get up "Are we starting a war or a joke, sweetcheeks?" (Y/n) commented while Spinel laughed "I dunno, Dollface. Are we?"

Spinel leaned forward to see if (Y/n) would react and she responded by blushing a little, Spinel loved to make (Y/n) blush.

"But tell me, are my nicknames good for you, beautiful?" Spinel asked smiling more and (Y/n) laughed and leaned in too "Yeah, it's pretty swell" (Y/n) smiled and Spinel thought about what she could say but she fixed her eyes on (Y/n)'s lips.

Spinel remembered when (N/n) had kissed her, the kiss was quick, but Spinel remembered the feeling, it was good.

Too good for a simple act. Spinel felt the sweetness of (Y/n)'s lips, _removing some of the alcohol_ , and it was different from all the sweet foods she tasted.

She wondered if she could prove more.

Only if she leans a little more.

Maybe she could taste it-

"Spinel?"

(Y/n) caught Spinel's attention, who spent a long time watching (Y/n)'s lips. Spinel backed away and shook her head in a funny way "Spinel are you okay?-"

"Well! Uh, if this was a game, I would just be warning you, because I am great and expert in games! So you better be careful, heh" Spinel quickly set up a sentence to retort (Y/n).

(Y/n)'s face changed from worried to relieved, making an' o 'with her mouth while nodding playfully. She laughed and then yawned, Spinel quickly thought about it and saw a chance to leave (Y/n) asleep while she thought about the subject of the kiss...

"Ya better go ta sleep, it's late and you're probably more tired after everything that happened" Spinel went to (Y/n) and grabbed her around the waist and put her on the shoulder and went to the bedroom.

"Waaah!! Spinel! Hah, you don't need to do this!!" (Y/n) exclaimed laughing, she was put back on the bed and Spinel covered her with the soft blankets and placed the stuffed animals they got from the amusement park day.

(Y/n) quickly asked Spinel to stay with her, which Spinel accepted, but said she was going to do some things first.

When Spinel returned, she found a (Y/n) snoring adorably, Spinel sighed and went under the covers and was soon hugged by (Y/n).

Spinel, not needing to sleep, turned to the side and studied (Y/n)'s face. Everything was perfect, even the messy strands of hair, and the striking color, the lips.

Spinel spent a long time thinking if she could do this with (Y/n), she didn't understand the subject, she didn't even know what it was, maybe if she woke up early and researched it? Perhaps...

She knew it was something that (Y/n) had said, **a loving relationship.**

She could go to Garnet. They say that she is an expert in the matter of love... Maybe she should do both the next morning...

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝: 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕** **↑** **↑**


	11. Chapter 11 -Angry too-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys: (Favorite Snack)= (F/s)   
> (Favorite Hot Drink)= (F/h/d)  
> (Favorite Country)= (F/c)

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝: 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕**

(Y/n) woke up with a brightness on her eye, she saw the edge of the curtain open, showing a strong light, making her grumble, she turned to the other side and instinctively went to hug Spinel but she ended up hugging nothing, she opened her eyes and saw that Spinel wasn't beside her.

_Maybe she wanted to make food again?_ (Y/n) asked herself, and laughed softly at the thought of Spinel making breakfast for her, it was adorable and precious to be honest.

(Y/n) rubbed her eyes with a lazy smile on her face and took the blankets off her, she noticed that in the place where Spinel was there was a lot of dirt, in fact, the bed was full of dust.

(Y/n) was surprised, why would there be dust on the bed? She decided it was best to ask Spinel later. She rubbed her hand over the bed and let the dust fall on the floor, she needed to clean the house so it wasn't much of a problem.

She got up and went out of the room, coming out she was faced with a silence. Spinel wasn't a silent one, so something was different, she took a look in the living room, and found no one, she looked in the kitchen and saw no one either.

(Y/n) began to question where Spinel could have gone? Spinel was not the type to leave without warning, even if she was just visiting Steven she would have warned (Y/n). Maybe Spinel thought (Y/n) slept a lot and then left thinking that she wouldn't wake up before Spinel came back, but still...

(Y/n) was thinking until her eyes fell on a mug on the table with a written note:

"Good mornin', toots. I had to leave for a few hours... But anyway, I did this one (F/h/d) that I know you like. Soon I'll be back, don't worry"

Her cheeks started to burn a little, it was very adorable what Spinel did, (Y/n) smiled taking the mug, she realized that the mug was a little cold which means that Spinel left for a long time, (Y/n) sighed contentedly, she removed the paper and gently placed it on the table, she took the mug to the microwave and heated up the necessary time.

When (Y/n) pressed the Start button on the microwave she played a little game, she had to do several things before the microwave time ran out, starting, she took it (F/s) and put it on a plate, she ran to the living room and turned on the TV putting it on Netflix, when she arrived in the kitchen again she saw that there were a few seconds left.

(Y/n) laughed a little how silly she was, she had fun when she felt alone.

...

She was feeling alone... again.

Maybe it was because Spinel changed her life a little, living in a quiet house was a little depressing, (Y/n) always tried to make things happier if she tried to cheer herself up.

But when Spinel arrived she could see the difference between having fun with someone and having fun alone.

(Y/n) didn't know that she liked Spinel's company so much.

"Gee, she only went out for a few hours, girl. Calm the fuck down..." (Y/n) cursed under her breath and shook her head thinking she shouldn't be so clingy with Spinel.

_It felt like the feelings she felt weren't even hers._

(Y/n) went to the microwave and removed the mug with (F/h/d) and placed it on the plate next to (F/s). She went to the living room and sat on the couch, in a comfortable position she took the remote and continued watching her favorite series.

\----------------

After (Y/n) had a good breakfast, she started cleaning the house, that is, she just swept the floor and the rest she would do later, throwing the rest of the dirt out, (Y/n) decided to take a shower, passing in the hall to go to bathe she noticed a brightness in a box.

(Y/n) went over there and opened the box and soon remembered what it was, it was Moonstone's gemstone collections.

Obviously, the stones were made of glass, so Moonstone became interested in such things, she once commented that how curious the real stone is beautiful but the glass material can simply deceive anyone who looks, the difference is little. She commented on how interesting it is that such a common glass can copy the real stones.

Moonstone had taken, pearls, rubies, amethysts, and some small and large diamonds of different colors.

However, a diamond caught the girl's attention. It was a pink diamond. She instantly remembered Pink Diamond and her Gem. The color of the diamond was not quite the same as Steven's gem but it was enough to fool anyone who looked and thought it was her gem.

(Y/n) thought about Spinel and how she would react with that pink diamond.

All reactions would not end in a good way.

(Y/n) thought it best to leave the box closed, Spinel obviously knew that these fake stones existed, so (Y/n) didn't worry about Spinel thinking that Moonstone hurt gems and put it in the collection.

But maybe she would have another reaction when she saw the pink diamond.

Then (Y/n) closed the box and kept going to the bathroom to take a hot shower, she had a bad breath, and she realized that smell alcohol, which made her feel disgusted.

Going to her room, (Y/n) took the most comfortable clothes she found and left it on the bed, going in the direction of the bathroom she took her cell phone and visualized some messages from her friends/acquaintances. (Y/n) saw Steven's contact and sent a message asking if Spinel was there.

Steven always took a long time to answer so (Y/n), putting it on her favorite music playlist, went to take a shower.

\--------------

After a good few minutes in the shower, (Y/n) finished showering, she took a towel and wiped her hair, finished wiping the rest of her body, she took the cell phone that was still playing music and went to check the messages if Steven had answered, luckily Steven visualized and already answered her saying ' _Yeah, Spinel was here for a while, she went to visit the diamonds and then she said she was going to do something more but I don't know much, she was in a hurry'_

_Visiting the diamonds? Why would Spinel visit the Supreme Court?_ (Y/n) wondered what Spinel wanted with diamonds or what Diamonds wanted with Spinel.

But in addition to Steven's message, (Y/n) received a message from her friend, Connie:

' _(N/n), you know, if I'm not mistaken, my college is starting again because the injector didn't cause any damage to the building, so I thought that since my college is already starting, I guess your job will start too.'_

(Y/n) nearly gasped out loud at this news. She almost forgot that she was working. She took a break from work to travel to (F/c) for two days, but with all this situation with the injector, she completely forgot about work. One more thing to (Y/n) to worry about.

Besides, how will she tell Spinel that every day she will have to leave to be back late?? Spinel will not be very happy with the news. But (Y/n) would drop that issue for the moment.

(Y/n) wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom, when she went towards her room, she heard the front door opening, stopping midway, she heard who opened it, but when she heard shoes doing squeak noises she already knew who was.

Smiling, (Y/n) looked to the left and went towards Spinel, forgetting that the only thing she was wearing was a towel. (Y/n) took a look and saw Spinel sighing while clapping her hands, wiping some sand from the pink gloves falling on the floor, (Y/n) saw the clean floor just minutes away being dirty again. When Spinel looked ahead she saw (Y/n), on a towel.

"Heya, Spins" (Y/n) gave a wide smile and Spinel, for some reason was red and looked away "H-Hiya, toots..." Spinel greeted her timidly. (Y/n) was confused why Spinel was shy, she looked like a child who made a mess and was afraid of being caught.

"You woke up early, and left. Where did you go?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel still hasn't made eye contact with her which did (Y/n) frown "Oh, ya know... Taking a walk on the beach... I took advantage and visited Steven... I had to visit the diamonds like I had promised, but with everything that happened I ended up forgetting to visit them, heh, silly me. Woopsie Daisy..."

Okay, something was clearly wrong. Spinel was very different. Maybe something happened while (Y/n) was away? Or maybe something happened when Spinel left.

"Spins, are you okay??" (Y/n) approached, but Spinel took a step back which made (Y/n) frown more "Uhm, y-yeah, I'm fine... Uhh, why are you just wearing, uh, a towel?" Spinel asked.

(Y/n) stopped and came back "Ah, well, I went to take a shower and you came back when I left the bathroom..."

There was an awkward silence in the room. (Y/n) and Spinel didn't comment on anything. Spinel hasn't made eye contact with (Y/n) and it made her a little worried.

"Well, I'm going to change..." (Y/n) said a little sad that maybe she did something bad.

Arriving at the room, (Y/n) dropped the towel and took the clean clothes, (Y/n) didn't know what to think, did she say something bad? No... She barely spoke to Spinel today. _Maybe if I talked to her and asked what happened... But maybe I will only bother her if I ask..._

_But if I don't ask her maybe she thinks I don't care about her and maybe, but if I ask her maybe I'll make things worse-_

(Y/n) threw her hands aside until they reached her face, she mumbled, (Y/n) didn't know what to do, that was the part where she was confused about what to do. Finishing putting on the clothes she decided to talk to Spinel.

Opening the bedroom door she went to the living room and found Spinel in the same position with a frown on her face, looking at her hands. (Y/n) sighed making Spinel come back to reality, (Y/n) approached Spinel but this time Spinel didn't move back, but she still didn't look (Y/n) in the eyes.

"Is everything okay?..." (Y/n) was careful with the words looking at Spinel who swallowed nothing, (Y/n) put a hand on Spinel's cheek and then froze when she felt that was wet. Spinel had cried.

When Spinel arrived, (Y/n) had seen that Spinel's eyes looked more red, she thought it was just an illusion of the position where she was, apparently it was not the case.

Spinel realized that (Y/n) noticed that she was crying and soon removed (Y/n)'s hand from her cheek, fighting the urge to feel (Y/n)'s hand comforting her.

"S-Spinel, what happened??" (Y/n) asked with concern and a little sadness for seeing Spinel like this. And that made Spinel feel a little guilty for (Y/n) feeling bad.

"Nothin' hun, don't worry about it" Spinel said trying to get away but (Y/n) wouldn't let her "What do you mean, nothing?? You're crying! It's obvious that it's something!" (Y/n) raised her voice a little but still kept her voice soft showing that she was really worried about Spinel.

Spinel instead of being sad she started to get angry " **I said** , _it's nothin'._ Just forget it..." Spinel said hoarsely, she tried to pass by (Y/n) who stubbornly stood in front of her.

"Sorry, Spinel but I'm worried why you are crying," (Y/n) said, continuing to stop Spinel who was starting to get more and more irritated.

"and you know you can talk to me for anything" (Y/n) continued but at that moment Spinel lost her mind and shouted " _Just STOP_ _ **PRETENDING YOU CARE!**_ _ **!** "_

Spinel's voice echoed over the house, which became silent. Spinel had not realized that she had pushed (Y/n) when (Y/n) fell sitting on the floor. Spinel noticed and instantly regretted it.

She gasped and tears started to fall "I-I'm sorry!... I just... I didn't mean to-! I-" Spinel didn't have time to finish the sentence that started to cry again, she fell to her knees and put her hands in her face.

(Y/n) never saw Spinel being aggressive, she never saw Spinel being aggressive _with her,_ yesterday everything was fine and now it has changed a lot. But now... (Y/n) seeing Spinel whimpering made her heart ache. She pulled Spinel close and hugged her carefully, Spinel kept her head on (Y/n)'s chest with her hands on her face, crying. And (Y/n) calmly and gently ran her fingers over the gem's hair, reassuring her.

Finishing speaking kind words to Spinel, (Y/n) realized that Spinel was already calm, she was not shaking as before.

Staying a few minutes in a silence (Y/n) began "You okay now?..." She spoke in a low voice, and Spinel responded with a soft nod, running her hand over her eyes wiping the tears. (Y/n) was quiet for a few seconds but then continued "Do you want to talk about why you were crying?..." (Y/n) asked calmly, Spinel was silent for a few seconds, (Y/n) thought Spinel didn't want to talk, so she took Spinel's hand and lifted her face with her other hand and then said "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable"

When (Y/n) said, Spinel sniffed and then shook her head "No, no... I... I want to talk, I need to say..." Spinel shivered uncomfortably, (Y/n) noticed and then pulled her closer "Don't force it if you don't want to..." (Y/n) continued and Spinel sighed, already decided.

_.Time-lapse._

Spinel woke up with the best view of all, looking at (Y/n). She spontaneously smiled and sighed loudly. She ran a hand over (Y/n)'s cheek which moved lower down into the warm blankets. Spinel giggled and stood up, she watched around the room and the only thing she heard was the birds singing outside. Spinel stretched, one arm stretched across the room against the wall and the other did the same thing but against the ceiling.

Getting up she left the room and closed the door, she went down the hall and went to the kitchen, she thought about making breakfast for (Y/n) again, but something stopped her thoughts. She realized that (Y/n) always made the same drink in the morning, so she looked at the drawers and shelves and remembered what (Y/n) took to make the drink.

After taking the items she tried to do everything very perfectly, and left it at the perfect temperature for (Y/n) to take, even if it got cold and (Y/n) had to warm up again.

\----------

Arriving at Homeworld she was greeted by the Diamonds who were extremely happy to see her. White held out her hand for Spinel to go up, who with a smile went up.

Spinel talked to the diamonds about various things, she heard the diamonds speak more than she did, because she didn't have much to say since she was 6,000 doing nothing just waiting... But she was very happy to tell about the experiences she had when she started living with (Y/n). That everything was much better, obviously she knew there were complications, but, with a smile on her face, she said that (Y/n) was making her life much better.

The Diamonds smiled when they saw that Spinel was enchanted by the human, they didn't understand much about what Spinel meant when she talked about amusement park, or cotton candy.

"And after the pajama party at (Y/n)'s friend house, (Y/n) had seen that I was the one who made a mess on Earth and I was super worried about what she would think of me, but in the end she ended up taking everything well, I ended up worrying for nothing, haha"

"And after that we went to the beach and (Y/n)-" Spinel stopped talking when she remembered the scene where (Y/n) had died. 

Recalling the scene made her freeze and shiver. She hadn't thought about that scene in a long time, and remembering made her extremely uncomfortable and sad.

" _And?"_ Blue asked, realizing that little Gem was sad in the middle of nowhere "And... well... A guy attacked us and... (Y/n) was very hurt... B-But now she is fine! We're doing well so far!" Spinel quickly said, continuing with a nervous smile on her face.

Blue smiled softly and patted Spinel on the head with her finger, Yellow smiled too but White soon interfered "That's good Starlight, but not for long" White said and Spinel quickly looked at her confused by White saying that.

"Wha-?"

"Well, you know that humans are lower lifes forms-"

White was interrupted by Blue who nudged her with her arm, White rolled her eyes and corrected herself "Equal forms..." Blue was satisfied, Yellow shook her head smiling and Spinel laughed softly for it.

"Continuing, we are perfect beings, we never die" White continued and Spinel nodded, because she already knew that "But organic beings don't live long,"

And that made Spinel freeze. It was true. Humans don't live long. Spinel knew this, because she had already taken the injector to destroy all organic life, including (Y/n). Maybe Spinel doesn't want to admit it but it was true, (Y/n) wouldn't live long.

She was going to die one day.

"These types of beings grow, evolve, age and then-"

"Die..."

Spinel said in disbelief, the friend she cares about most would die. Spinel's breathing started to become uneven, she turned her head to the side and after a few seconds she turned with a smile on her face.

"One day maybe, but it will take time, and well, if it does, I'll keep going. Because I've faced worse things, and I still do it standing on my head!" Spinel was upside down, Spinel was obviously sad and very depressed to learn that (Y/n) was going to leave her, but she didn't want her diamond friends to be sad, did she?

Yellow laughed a lot about Spinel's action "Ah! Spinel you always make me laugh at this!!" Yellow exclaimed wiping a single tear.

" **You really are just like Pink!**"

Spinel froze.

Like who?

Did Spinel hear they right?

She looked up and watched the diamonds laugh and nod in agreement with Yellow.

Yeah... She heard it right, loud and clear.

Still smiling Spinel I forced a laugh and lied "Haha, yeah! I think so..."

And then the Warp pad was activated and from there came out nothing less than Steven Universe. Looking at the diamonds Steven spotted Spinel on White's hand "Hi guys!" He greeted the diamonds that soon approached, very quickly scaring the boy, to the Warp pad.

Spinel waved to Steven and then put a hand on her arm, looking away.

" _Steven!~"_ They all exclaimed as they dropped to their knees approaching the boy.

"We miss you so much!" White exclaimed placing her hand where Spinel was, on the floor, letting Spinel go down "Wow! Calm down White! I always come here in the morning to give the announcement-"

"We know! But it takes so long, we miss you!" White exclaimed dramatically and Steven shook his head laughing with nevorsism. Spinel saw this as a chance to leave and she soon got on the Warp pad and when she went to left, Steven interrupted her "Spinel! Won't you stay?"

"Pff, nah. They want yar attention now, let them enjoy you, I'll be goin'..." Without letting Steven answer, Spinel warped back to Steven's house, it was the only place she knew she could get to warp.

Leaving the empty house, Spinel went for a walk on the beach, why not? Obviously she stayed away from the place where she had had that fight with Daniel, when (Y/n) died and when Daniel died. She was kicking some rocks that were in the sand, she stopped for a moment to think about what happened. It had all happened so fast that she hadn't understood what had happened.

...

...

...

" _Just like Pink?..."_ Spinel started.

"Just like Pink..... Just like Pink... Just like Pink. Just like Pink, just like Pink, just like PINK. **JUST LIKE PINK?!** " Spinel shouted indignantly and clearly irritated.

She took sharp turns while talking to herself "J-just like, Pff, Pink?! Why the **fuck** would I look like the person I **hate**?! I'm nothing like her! I would never do anything like she did to me with my friends!" Spinel quickly moved forward, not realizing where she was going.

"Why would they think that about me? Am I really... similar to her?... Okay, maybe I did some trouble when I attacked the Earth, but that doesn't mean I'm exactly like her!..." Spinel stopped her steps and after a few seconds of silence she smiled slightly sad and tired "Am I really that bad??..."

With a painful silence, Spinel laughed weakly, she looked around and realized that she was no longer on a beach but in a forest "Hah, if I'm that bad then why didn't ya say it before?!" Spinel shouted to no one in particular, Spinel's eyes stopped on a tree and it was at that moment that Spinel got lost "ALRIGHT THEN! LEMME' SHOW YA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE THE **BAD GUY**!!" Spinel screamed and her fist stretched out to the tree, making it tremble and drop several leaves.

" **I was never enough!** " Spinel hit the ground hard, making the earth go down with the force 

" **And I will _never_ be!**" Spinel punched the ground several times in a row making a crater in it 

" **Because in the end,** " Spinel turned her fist into a giant version and hit the tree with all her strength " **I WILL ALWAYS BE THE _BAD GUY!!_** _"_

The tree crashed to the ground, lifting a bit of earth next to the stem, some birds that were nearby flew away, Spinel did not need air but even though she was panting. 

Spinel with closed fists and clearly forced, she approached the fallen tree and started " **I buried the unseemly urges,** " she closed her teeth in anger " **Deep down in the ground with the roots** " She looked to the side and saw the stem from the tree uprooted. She smiled maniacally and continued " **But it's all coming up to the surface. Maybe it's getting ready to bloom-** "

Spinel put a hand on her head " **And I don't want to be a _monster_ in the making!**" She felt a mixture of hatred and sadness and she wanted to throw it all away, in the worst way.

" **I don't want to be more bitter than sweet**

**I don't know how to be just standing by blankly**

**Not getting angry...** "

" **Cause another and another coming up out of the gutter**

**Till I'm drowning in an ocean of entitled _motherfuckers_. ** **And they're pushing all my buttons.**

**But they never seem to wonder why.** **Another and another, ask each other** "

Clenching her fists, she quickly punched another tree " **Does it get your blood boiling? Does it make you see red?** " She looked at another intact tree and then looked at her hands " **Do you wanna destroy it, does it get in your head?** "

She laughed again and raised her fist " **Cause it gets my blood boiling and I'm coming unglued** " She stretched her fist going hard " **It would hit you like-** " Spinel's fist made another misshapen tree " **-poison if you knew what I knew,** "

As an elastic, Spinel's arm returned to her and returned to the place while her eyes shone a mixture of green and pink, making spirals.

**"...Y̴̡̡̰̤̫̱̞̱̰̅̕͠ö̴̘̲̖̳̇͒̓͑̚ũ̸̩̓̐͆͗̄̃͝ ̶̪͇̓̓w̷̮̔͛̉̏̾̅o̷̧̨͎̻̞̓̽͒͗̆̇͂͠ự̴̍͑̅͒̆̓̿̓ļ̸̨̯̭̖̳͆̑̇̄̉̕͘d̵̛͚̤͎̭̳̍͐͗̂̑̆͠ ̸̪̳̫̖͖̩̪͛̀͑̀͒ͅḃ̴̨̧̩̱̣͙e̶̠̠̺̦͑̈͛̊ ̶̙̲̲̞̟̥̼̞̘̆͆̒̆̉̈́ą̶͈͉͇̜̥́̓̓́̓̔ṉ̸̢̞͚͍͈͖̏̏͝g̴̖͓̯͚͈͂̈́̓͋̈́͐͝ͅṛ̵̺̥̫͙̺̟̺̪̜̅̿ẙ̵̨̲̫̟̻̘̝̠͇̓ ̸̨͖͓̇ţ̵̡͕̠̬͎̲͕͓̆͜o̷̢̤͎̣͂̅̀͊̉̇̎́o̴̪̙͍͍̓̌͐̎̑̈́͘..."**

...

...

...

After a few seconds, Spinel felt a severe pain in her head. Hissing, she shook her head " _Wha-?..."_

She looked around and then a feeling of regret filled her.

Spinel looked around and then looked at her hand. Why was she doing that? Why did she decide to be angry now? She was not so angry as to destroy almost an entire forest. It seems that her anger had doubled.

But even so, confused and desperate Spinel didn't know what happened to her and what she could do to fix the place... 

"Oh, no, no, no!! What did I do!?" Spinel panicked and approached the fallen tree, she carelessly tripped over the pieces of earth and came close to the tree, she looked around and put her arms around the tree and pulled the tree up to stand, but the tree ended up falling to the ground again.

After a few seconds of silence she fell to the ground on her knees and cried silently, whimpering she lifted her legs up to her chest and cried silently for a long time.

After a good 30 minutes, Spinel passed the pink glove over her face, cleaning the mess from her face full of pain, she watched the place she destroyed and she suffered in silence, no one was there to comfort her, but she wanted her managed to go through this alone.

But it was difficult. Almost impossible.

Her arms hugged her tightly over and over. Trying to comfort herself. But really what she really wanted was (Y/n)'s confort. But again, she cursed under her breath and was quiet thinking that she should be able to deal with it on her own, but in fact it was the opposite.

But thinking about being able to deal with the problem on her own soon became what she really wanted to do, and she soon thought that she wanted (Y/n) to be there with her, hugging her, caressing her, giving her more and more.

She wanted (Y/n) to warn her that everything was going to be all right, that she kissed Spinel's salty face and wiped away her tears, running her delicate hand through Spinel's messy hair.

But Spinel knew that she couldn't be stuck in that fantasy, especially knowing that she was a disaster and that (Y/n) could be scared of her and leave.

The thought of this happening made Spinel freeze with pain and sadness, Spinel was not sure if (Y/n) really liked her, maybe (Y/n) was just pretending to like her and the moment (Y/n) can leave, she will abandon Spinel.

Spinel didn't want to admit that (Y/n) would be like Pink, after everything (Y/n) did for Spinel, but the thought of doubt never left her head.

Shaking her head, Spinel sniffed just one more time and then stood up. She left that disastrous place and went towards (Y/n)'s house, she thanked that it was morning and that there weren't many people out, Spinel probably wouldn't be able to stand the pressure of eyes judging her from afar.

But whenever a few people or Gems passed by, she would put her hand on her forehead covering her face and lower her head as she walked faster. She didn't care if she looked suspicious, she just wanted to get to (Y/n)'s house faster, because there she felt safer, even though she didn't like to stay in one place for a long time, (Y/n)'s home was her favorite place.

Because that was where she felt safe and away from the bad things that could happen, away from people and Gems.

And mainly because (Y/n) was there with her.

Not even realizing it, Spinel accidentally hit a trash can, which ended up falling on the floor and making a lot of noise because the trash can was made of metal. Spinel squeaked and ignoring the fallen trash can, she ran into (Y/n)'s house.

Opening the door that was not locked she entered and soon closed the door behind her, she sighed and looked at her hands and realized that it was dirty with sand and earth, she clapped her hands to get out the dirt and then she saw it (Y/n)..... on a towel.

_.Time-lapse._

"And that's what happened," Spinel said as she looked at the ground in shame. (Y/n) nodded understanding, she was still hugging Spinel while comforting her "A-and I don't even know what happened to me! I don't... I know... I wasn't even so angry to, you know, destroy an entire forest" Spinel laughed weakly.

"Maybe this is silly-" Spinel started but (Y/n) soon interrupted trying to get ahead of Spinel looking face to face "No, that's not silly Spinel, in fact, it's good that you told me, because I can help you "(Y/n) said softly Spinel was still looking at the ground.

"Look, maybe the Diamonds didn't even want to hurt you, they didn't really want to say that to you. And yet, I know that one day I won't be here anymore, but I don't care if one day I'm going to die, I just I know I want to make the most of my time with you Spinel" (Y/n) admitted with a smile on her face, Spinel looked at her and saw (Y/n)'s eyes shining "I know the time I will spend with you will be incredible" (Y/n) said and soon got up.

"Look how many things we can do!! We can travel and explore the Earth! We can go to the amusement park more often! We can go and piss off my friends!" Spinel laughed softly and continued to listen "We can do so many things! And all this you can choose!! There are many options" (Y/n) continued and sighed happily, she looked down and then continued "We can do all of this, and together"

Spinel looked down and looked at her gloves, smiling a little she nodded and stood up "Who knows, you might find more friends to meet" (Y/n) said and Spinel looked a little unsure about the subject of friendships. (Y/n) held out her arms for Spinel to hug, Spinel a few seconds approached slowly, and then pulled (Y/n) into a hug.

Spinel thought that she could be a problem, that she was a walking problem. But (Y/n) was always kind to her even though she knew that Spinel destroyed a forest because she was angry. Maybe Spinel had kept her anger about Pink, and when she heard Pink's name she just couldn't help it.

**ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕝: 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕**


	12. Chapter 12 -Together-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------
> 
> Key: (E/c)= Eye color ||| (F/C)= Favorite Cartoon ||| (F/S)= Favorite Soda.
> 
> \--------------------------------------

One thing that Spinel didn't stop doing, was to laugh. (Y/n) felt that she have to put a cartoon on TV to break the uncomfortable atmosphere of before, and that's what she did. She put it on (F/C), and got Spinel's attention. Watching the protagonist do something funny Spinel would start to laugh and then she couldn't stop. Even though it was as simple joke, or they stumbling unintentionally, for her, it was hilarious.

(Y/n) smiled because Spinel looked like a lovely child. Seeing Spinel smile happily, and not get tired of seeing the protagonist make a funny joke. Made her blush without realizing it.

Drinking some more (F/h/d), (Y/n) sighed and looked out the window. She wondered what Spinel said to her. Did the diamonds really want to tell her that? Perhaps they didn't even realize that they talked about a sensitive topic to Spinel. Maybe they wanted to do a compliment to her but it ended up being a horrible misunderstanding.

(Y/n) knew Spinel. When Spinel was sad, Spinel would stay sad for a long time. (Y/n) knew Spinel was just having fun now, but when the cartoon will end, she knew Spinel would be sad again.

Perhaps, if she got that sadness out of Spinel's head, maybe Spinel would be calmer.

Tapping her finger on the mug, the colored (E/c) orbs was stuck on the calendar hanging on the wall, analyzing the red mark marked on a specific day. The day she would have to go back to work. She didn't have much time, because in four days, she will have to start her old job.

Then, an a idea popped in her mind. If she took Spinel for a walk and went to different places, maybe that would distract Spinel from thinking about such a subject. But maybe at the end of the day, she could help Spinel get through this problem. Spinel would probably be sad, but at least she would be more comfortable talking about it.

Finishing drinking, (Y/n) got up from the chair and left the mug in the sink. (Y/n) went to Spinel and asked "Would you like to go out?" Spinel looked at her a little thoughtfully "Like, now?"

"Yes, like now. I thought we could spend time together. Like the old times" (Y/n) said with a playful smile on her face, Spinel snorted and replied, while turning off the TV "Like the old times, you mean a week ago?" Spinel asked with a smug smile and (Y/n) laughed answering "Basically, yeah"

Spinel smiled a little but then frowned, sighing she commented "Tibia' honest, I'm not in the mood to leave... Because... Y'know..." Spinel nodded towards the door, clearly indicating the events of before.

(Y/n) understood but still tried to convince her "I know, but that's why I thought we could go out together, have fun and forget about it" (Y/n) explained but Spinel, shaking her head, denied "Thanks for the invitation, doll... But I don't really want to go, I don't want to go out in public and they see me..." Spinel sighed, fixing her eyes on the floor, thinking.

"But, Spinel. I'm doing this for you! Come on... I don't like seeing you like this..." (Y/n) tried to convince her, but failed to win only Spinel's silence. After a few seconds (Y/n) crossed her arms and coughed exaggeratedly, catching Spinel's attention.

"So... I think it's going to be my way, huh?" (Y/n) quickly turned and headed for her room, Spinel watched her leave and peeked a little with curiosity. Closing the door, Spinel didn't see what (Y/n) was doing, but a noise of falling things caught her attention. Spinel went to (Y/n)'s room to see what was going on, Spinel arrived in front of the door and was meet with an silent when her gloved hands went to turn the knob, (Y/n) opened the door, scaring Spinel.

"Whaddya doing-?" Spinel started but was interrupted by (Y/n) showing a backpack. Spinel looked at the backpack and was confused about what to comment but (Y/n) started.

"Get in"

(Y/n) pointed to the backpack, Spinel looked at her confused "Wha-?" (Y/n) interrupted again, shaking the backpack she said "Get inside the backpack. Now" Spinel looked at her confused "What? Why?"

"Because you said that the problem with you going out in public was that they saw you" (Y/n) said opening the backpack zipper "You just have to go in and it's done"

Spinel shook her head confused "Uh thanks, but no?" (Y/n) sighed and dropped the backpack, falling to the floor "I have another option here" (Y/n) crossed the hall and entered Spinel's room, opening the wardrobe door, (Y/n) grabbed a hoodie and went to the living room where Spinel was waiting. Throwing the hoodie at Spinel, (Y/n) said "Dress it up"

"A... cape?" Spinel asked, but stretching the clothe she saw it was a hoodie "It's a hoodie, it was old and it doesn't fit me," (Y/n) explained and Spinel watched and then tried to put it on "and I thought it would look good on you" Finishing putting on the hoodie, Spinel realized that there was a hood, making her pigtails go down.

Spinel raised her arms and noticed that the sleeves of her new hoodie were too big "It doesn't fit me. Too big" Spinel said pulling the sleeve up. (Y/n) laughed a little "I think it looks good. You look adorable" (Y/n) admitted making Spinel's pink eyes widen and her pink cheeks pinker, pulling the hood down, Spinel complained, but her voice was muffled by the hood.

"Pff. Come on, Spin. Let's get going" (Y/n) started but was interrupted by Spinel "Uhh, nope. I'm not going out using, _this_ human thing" Spinel pulled out of her hoodie and threw it on the couch making (Y/n) whine "Why not? You said yourself that you didn't want to leave because you didn't want others to look at you, so I gave you a hooded hoodie. That _covers_ your _face_. And it's _pink!"_

(Y/n) exclaimed, showing all the options that Spinel liked. Snorting, Spinel turned to face (Y/n) "Yeah, yeah. I know... But I prefer to use it only in here..." 

"What for? Just so I can see your cuteness?" (Y/n) asked laughing slightly, Spinel smiled and looked at the hoodie "Basically... yeah" Spinel's voice thinned, stopping laughing, (Y/n) looked at her a little bit surprised but then let out a breath with a soft laugh, admiring Spinel's blush.

"Right... So, you want to leave anyway?"

___________________________________

___________________________________

Apparently, Spinel really wanted to hang out with (Y/n), the real problem was the people around them. Spinel admitted defeat and joined the laughing (Y/n). When the two left (Y/n)'s home, Spinel realized that there were not too many people as before. She was relieved, but her pink eyes couldn't contain the desire to look at the forest from distance.

Sighing, Spinel looked back at (Y/n) and saw her walking forward, Spinel ran next to her and the two went to the place where (Y/n) said she wanted to take Spinel.

After walking for a few minutes, they almost reached the beach promenade. Spinel was on (Y/n)'s left side because there were already a lot of people and gems, even though it was early. Yawning, (Y/n) pointed to a small shop and took Spinel's hand, pulling her into the store.

Inside the store, were some souvenirs with a fake shell with a message saying 'Beach City'. Spinel explored the store a bit and came across with a few different items. Some slippers, hats, necklaces, and what caught her attention was some glass gems, taking one, she saw that there was a label on the stone 'Purple diamond', Spinel left the stone in its place and heard a voice behind her "Weird, isn't it?"

Spinel turned and met an unknown gem. The gem had her hair tied in a bun, wore a green sweater showing one of her shoulders, where her gem was placed, pants and green boots. She went over to the fake stones and took one in her hand. Spinel looked at her, not knowing what to say but still answered "Yeah, a little bit"

"I definitely wouldn't want to get one as a gift. Heh. I'm Jade, nice to meet you" The green gem turned to Spinel who was left with an embarrassed smile "I-I'm Spinel" 

Jade's eyes widened for a moment but then she asked pointing slightly at Spinel "Wait, aren't you the one who-" Jade was interrupted by the store's bell ringing, and another gem appeared at the door, the gem caught Jade's attention and made her have a grin on her face "Amber!" 

Jade said and the yellow gem came towards them. The gem had shoulder-length hair, she wore an orange tank top, shorts and yellow sneakers. Spinel took a glance and saw that Amber's gem was in her hand, because Amber took a lock of hair and threw it back. "I thought you wouldn't come" Jade said putting her hands on her hips, Amber laughed nervously "Yeah... Sorry for the delay. Anyway, what do you have there" Amber asked pointed at green gem's hand.

While the two were talking Spinel stayed out of the conversation, standing in the middle of the two. Not knowing what to do.

With (Y/n), she was looking for the reason she was there. Saying 'no' under her breath several times she finally found what she wanted "YES!!" She said picking up the necklaces. _Spinel will love this!_ (Y/n) thought and soon realized that Spinel was not with her. Frowning, she returned the way she came.

"I told you he was being an asshole!" Amber yelled at Jade "I know, I know. And that's why I trust you and not him" Jade said pulling Amber into a hug. Amber hugged her back and that's when she realized Spinel "Come here, my Sunflower" Jade pulled Amber for a kiss. 

And that caught Spinel's attention.

It was the same thing that (N/n) did to her.

Amber separated from the kiss and then complained to Jade "Not in front of the others, Jade!" Amber said crossing her arms, Jade laughed and looked at Spinel "Sorry, I forget that, heh"

Spinel was super curious about the subject of the kiss, she immediately asked "Okay, but what did you do with yours, uh" Spinel pointed at her mouth and the two gems looked at her, Jade laughed and asked "Never heard of kissing?" Spinel shook her head slightly and Jade explained "It's something that couples in love do, they kiss to show affection" Jade said pulling Amber close to her.

Spinel nodded understanding, but when Spinel thought about asking more questions, (Y/n) appeared.

"Spinel! There you are-" (Y/n) smiled seeing Spinel but stopped when she saw the gems around her. (Y/n) watched them for a few seconds until she said something "Hi" (Y/n) said waving her hand, the gems greeted her too. Spinel smiled and walked to (Y/n).

"Bye!" Jade told Spinel seeing (Y/n) and her move away from the them. (Y/n) stopped in front of a shelf and Spinel realized that (Y/n) was quiet "Hey... Are you okay?" Spinel asked but soon realized what (Y/n) was looking at. It was heart necklaces, written 'Best Friends' on each side of the heart. Spinel took one and asked "What's this?"

"They are necklaces of friendships. It is a complete heart if they are together, but it is broken when it is far away. A broken heart is when a person is sad, and when it is a complete heart it is when the person is happy" (Y/n) explained showing the necklaces.

"Like... What I felt when you died?" Spinel asked at the broken heart, making (Y/n) look surprised. Smiling softly she replied "Yeah... I think so" Spinel watched the necklaces and this caught (Y/n)'s eye.

(Y/n) had an idea and took the necklaces from Spinel's hand "Hey!" Spinel complained but (Y/n) quickly said " _Wait here, I'll be right back_ _"_ (Y/n) ran away and that made Spinel feel her body froze. 

_IS- IS SHE **LEAVING??!**_

Spinel promised herself that she would not make the same mistake, running after the girl all she could think about was despair. _NO, NOT AGAIN!_

Spinel managed to find (Y/n), who was in front of the cashier, Spinel braked hard and saw (Y/n) turn around with a smile "Ah perfect!- oh, Spinel? I thought you would be there-"

Being interrupted by a hug, (Y/n) almost dropped what she had in her hand and felt Spinel almost lift her off the floor "Heyhey! No peeking!" (Y/n) smiled thinking that Spinel wanted to see what she had hidden, a more beautiful version of the heart necklaces.

Leaving the embrace, Spinel put her hands on (Y/n)'s shoulders and held her "Don't do that!!" (Y/n) was shocked when she saw Spinel's despair "Wow! Spinel! You look like you saw a nightmare!" (Y/n) exclaimed surprise to see Spinel's pale face " _Something like that..._ Don't do that, you gave me a fright...." Spinel let out a heavy air and then pulled (Y/n) close to her again, leaving (Y/n) face to face her gem.

"Just... Let's just get out of here...." Spinel said, not hesitating to leave the store. (Y/n) only managed to walk properly when they left the store. "Hey, Spinel! Calm down! I was just buying you a present" (Y/n) said adjusting her clothes.

Receiving only Spinel's silence, (Y/n) sighed and asked "What's wrong?" Spinel was silent and soon let out a little laugh "Huh, I just overthink, Y'know?" Spinel turned and faced the forest, _of course..._

(Y/n) looked at the forest and saw nothing special, getting close to Spinel she caught her eye "Spins, are you okay?"

Spinel turned her face a little to (Y/n) showing that she was listening but her pink orbs were still staring at the forest "Yeah, I just, um..." Spinel shook her head and commented.

(Y/n) came to Spinel's side and admitted "I noticed you staring at the forest when we left the house... Is there were...?" (Y/n) asked carefully with the words and Spinel glanced at her and nodded. With a silence (Y/n) asked "Do you want to go there?"

Spinel frowned at the comment, she didn't want to admit it, but she really wanted to go there.

"Yeah... I just... I don't want you to go there" (Y/n) gave Spinel's hand a squeeze "Nosense, if you want to go there then go"

"It is that if I go there, that place will disturb me. It is better to just ignore it" Spinel said turning around but (Y/n) pulled her back "Just ignoring it will not make you better, Spinel. If you want to go there, then let's go" (Y/n) did not hesitate to pull Spinel along with her to the path in the forest.

Spinel was left wondering (Y/n) if it was a good idea, if (Y/n) wouldn't be disappointed, or if (Y/n) would start to be afraid of her, but Spinel just got the same answer. _It doesn't matter what you did, if you're trying to be better, it's not your fault_. But Spinel couldn't contain it and was still nervous and worried.

(Y/n) realized that as they walk towards the forest there were some leaves scattered on the ground along with some pieces of earth.

Arriving at the location, Spinel released (Y/n)'s hand and sighed seeing the scene in front of her. (Y/n) didn't understand but lifting some bushes in front of her she realized.

_"Oh my God"_

(Y/n) said looking at the scene in front of her. Deformed trees, the ground full of craters, a fallen tree. But the fallen tree was not a small one, it was a huge one.

Walking forward, she looked around and almost tripped over a few pieces of branches. Getting close to the fallen tree, she realized that there was a fist shape on the side of the tree, Spinel's fist.

"Sorry..." (Y/n) heard Spinel's voice behind her "I... I'm really sorry..." Spinel continued but (Y/n) didn't want to hear Spinel's apology. Looking to the side, she saw a cracked stone, Spinel stopped talking when she saw (Y/n) walk to a stone, going there (Y/n) took a piece of the stone, with a sharp point, going to the tree she buried the stone in tree trunk and started writing.

Spinel got confused and frowned, getting close to (Y/n) she saw her name and (Y/n).

"What?-" Spinel asked confused.

Spinel noticed her name stuck in the tree, quickly (Y/n) involved Spinel in a hug "I don't care about that, Spinel! You already said it was an accident, and you're right to be angry, you don't have to apologize" (Y/n) affirmed and left the embrace, she looked at the crater and had an idea "You know what? This place will be ours now!" (Y/n) said going to a bush with some flowers, she pulled a flower along with the stem and went to the crater, going down the crater she kicked a little bit of mud and put the flower on the ground, making a mound of earth she put the flower in the middle and planted it.

"You say this place was a bad memory," Coming out of the hole, (Y/n) clapped her hands together and took the mud out of her hands and smiled at Spinel "Now we're going to make this place one of the best memories of our lives!" (Y/n) smiled confidently and looked around "Well... We are going to have a little work to fix this but with both of us working, this place will be amaz-!"

(Y/n) was interrupted by Spinel hugging her, the impact made them both fall to the ground, (Y/n) still surprised, let out a breath and Spinel soon exclaimed "Ah! Did I say I **love you??!** "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Spinel stood up looking at (Y/n), with a big smile. (Y/n) was a blushing mess, not only because Spinel said that but also because their noses were almost touching. (Y/n) looked at Spinel's eyes and clearly could see the hearts cartonically jumping out.

(Y/n) gaped at Spinel's eyes, until Spinel laughed making her come back to reality. Spinel got up and pulled (Y/n) up together "Look who's adorable now" Spinel scoffed seeing (Y/n)'s red face. (Y/n) hid her face and coughed "Huhm... Yeah, let's go, uh, w-walk" (Y/n) said walking fast forward and Spinel running after her laughing.

**\--------------------------------------**

Arriving at the beach promenade, the human and the gem were silent, glancing at Spinel, (Y/n) realized that Spinel was watching the sun on the horizon, Spinel closed her eyes and felt the breeze hit her face, (Y/n) looked a little mesmerized by the fact that she didn't want to take her eyes off Spinel.

But when Spinel opened her eyes (Y/n) quickly looked back and coughed, Spinel looked at her curiously.

"So... what did I miss when I left?" (Y/n) asked looking at the floor, Spinel didn't comment for a few seconds but then snorted "Um, uh, girl, just like you, came from your necklace," Spinel pointed at (Y/n)'s crystal "She really was the same as you, well, not quite the same... She was more, uh... "

"Boring, rude, stupid, dumb and ignorant?"

(Y/n) replied and Spinel looked at her in surprise, Spinel was trying to find the most suitable word for (N/n), but what (Y/n) said also works.

Spinel gave a nervous smile to (Y/n) and shrugged, signaling that it was basically that. (Y/n) laughed and looked forward again "Well, what else happened?" (Y/n) asked and Spinel looked at the side thoughtfully, she wanted to remember the name of the 'restaurant' they went to.

"You don't remember?" (Y/n) snickered seeing Spinel thoughtfully "It's not that. It's just I don't remember the name of the restaurant she took me..." Spinel put a hand on her chin, (Y/n) laughed softly. Spinel knew it started with the letter B.

"Bo?... Uh, ba?..." Spinel thought aloud and (Y/n) looked at her "Bo, ba? I don't know any restaurant with a name that starts with that" (Y/n) said playfully and Spinel shook her head denying (Y/n)'s comment.

"Ber, somethin' like that..." Spinel said and (Y/n) frowned looking at her "You mean, _bar_??"

Snapping her fingers, Spinel smiled and confirmed "Yeah! That's it!" (Y/n) turned her head to Spinel's side so fast that she could have snapped her neck "She take you to **WHERE?!!** "

(Y/n) shouted with wide eyes, (Y/n)'s voice echoed, obviously drawing attention, Spinel looked at her confused "Uh, you just said, the bar. Gee, (Y/n). Are you okay?" Spinel laughed seeing (Y/n) raise her hand to her mouth.

" _That's why I could taste alcohol in my mouth..._ " (Y/n) made a disgusted face and Spinel laughed at that "I don't know about you, but that girl, was weird. Haha" Spinel laughed and (Y/n) kept walking with her, (Y/n) mentally prayed that no shit happened while she was gone.

"She got on a table, Hah- and she shouted something like ' _I had Spinel for a day and half, but if anything happened to her. I would kill everyone in this room and then myself_ ' " Spinel laughed a little and (Y/n) looked at her unbelievably but even so she smiled and laughed, if (N/n) did nothing to Spinel, then (Y/n) would be ok.

But she didn't know what happened after the bar...

A few minutes, (Y/n) and Spinel arrived at the market, where (Y/n) would buy the things she prepared for the day. Catching Spinel's attention, (Y/n) pointed to the market "Spins, our next stop is over there!" Pulling Spinel with her, (Y/n) smiling entered the market and soon wasted no time picking up a basket and went more inside.

Spinel was confused for a few seconds and went to ask (Y/n) what they were doing in there but soon her attention was directed to the shelves full of items, looking curiously at the them, Spinel didn't notice the human taking a packet of bread and jam and placing in the basket.

"What is all this about?" Spinel asked looking both ways, with all the shelves full, (Y/n) laughed and kept walking "This is a market, this is where we buy things, we take what we need here" (Y/n) put a hand in her pocket and soon felt a paper coming out she pulled it out and started reading it, seeing that it was the shopping list.

"You mean, I can get anythin' for me?" Spinel asked seeing some items that caught her attention, (Y/n) raised her head but her eyes were still on the paper "I mean, basically speaking, yeah"

"Sweet!" Spinel celebrated and soon went to the shelf where she saw the items that aroused her curiosity. (Y/n) smiled a little and finished reading the list she saw the tablecloth area and went over there, not realizing that Spinel was left behind.

Taking one of the tablecloths that she liked, she put it in the basket and left that area, when she came back she found Spinel.

With a mountain of items, (Y/n) surprised, heard Spinel's muffled voice "Can I take this??"

(Y/n) left the basket on the floor and went to Spinel "Spinel! I can't pay for it all!" (Y/n) laughed and took some things from Spinel, showing the her face. The pink gem was confused and turned her head to the side "Pay? What's that?" (Y/n) sighed, smiling she replied "It's a kind of exchange here on Earth. We give money to buy other items" (Y/n) said helping to return the items that Spinel took "But, you said that we could take" Spinel was looking to (Y/n) while she storing all items in the wrong places.

"Yeah, I said, but we can only take what we can, because I don't have so much money left" (Y/n) said smiling, seeing Spinel nod her head understanding " _Speaking of which, my work will start soon..._ "

"But you can get something for yourself, one thing is enough" (Y/n) smiled and Spinel froze "One thing? But there are so many options!" Spinel said spinning a little making (Y/n) laugh, she came close to Spinel and messed up her hair "Come on, next time, you can buy more stuff" (Y/n) laughed and pulled Spinel "Besides, I'm working on something for us" (Y/n) smiled excitedly and picked up the basket from the floor, the two continued shopping deeper into the market.

(Y/n) got a soda and juice, strawberry juice and (F/S). While she opened the freezer door, Spinel was looking for something to take. Something finally caught her eye, Spinel took a kit of colored paint, she watched until she got to (Y/n).

(Y/n) finished getting food and drink, looked at Spinel, seeing that Spinel got paint "Hey, how cool, you got painting stuff" (Y/n) smiled and Spinel asked while watching (Y/n) put the paint in the basket "It is used for what?" (Y/n) looked at her and replied "Paint and draw! It's one of my hobbies" (Y/n) smiled and then exclaimed "Ok! We already got everything we need, now let's go to-"

(Y/n) stopped because she would almost say the surprise. Spinel noticed (Y/n)'s unfinished sentence and turned her head a little confused. (Y/n) laughed and said to Spinel "It's a surprise, so come with me"

What (Y/n) didn't want to say to Spinel was the surprise she was going to do. A picnic! With a beautiful view of the sea and (Y/n) was counting that they could talk until night and star gazing.

Leaving the market, they could already see that it was past noon, and it was already two-thirty in the afternoon. And that made (Y/n) more excited, making Spinel realize her smiling face. Making the pink gem left smiling.

(Y/n) had a shopping bag in one hand and the other one was holding Spinel's hand, which left Spinel very comfortable in the silence while they walked to the 'surprise' place. The two were fine as they walked along the beach promenade, where it was now almost empty, just a few people and gems strolling around. 

(Y/n) suddenly had an idea, and it made her smile wickedly at her plan, Spinel took a look at her when she sighed exaggeratedly "Hey, Spins?"

Spinel looked at her with a smile "Can you hold these bags? My hand hurts..." (Y/n) saw Spinel smile and then took the bags "Sure thing" With an evil smile on her face, (Y/n) laughed and Spinel looked at her confused "What?"

"Nothing, nothing... It's just that you have to be careful with the items, there are things that can break in there" (Y/n) said with a smug smile "Alrigh' I'll be careful...?" Spinel said, extremely confused on why (Y/n) was smiling like that.

"That's good... That's good..." (Y/n) said looking in the other direction with the smile, and as soon as Spinel could say something, (Y/n) quickly touched Spinel's shoulder and ran off " **TAG!** "

Seeing (Y/n) running forward, Spinel understood what was happening. Looking at the bag, Spinel looked at (Y/n) with an unbelievable smile "Oh, you didn't just do that!" (Y/n) who turned around laughed and then shouted back "Oh, yes I did!" With a proud smile on her face (Y/n) showed her tongue to Spinel.

Well, that was a mistake.

(Y/n) soon realized that something was happening when she saw Spinel's smile turn to a bigger one. What would normally be one that showed her sharp teeth, the maniac one. That smile made anyone feel threatened.

Spinel simply looked into (Y/n)'s eyes while placing the bag on her gem. (Y/n) stopped.

(Y/n)'s smile fell apart when she soon saw that the item that was likely to hinder Spinel in the game, and (Y/n)'s chance of winning was simply dropped aside.

Seeing Spinel position herself, (Y/n) realized it was a good time to run. And that's what she did. (Y/n) ran for dear life. She should rethink the subject of challenging a gem that was made for that. But it was still cool.

(Y/n) realized that Spinel was still in the same position as before, which made her think that Spinel was giving her a chance, well, she didn't want to admit it but she really needed it. In the distance that (Y/n) was, she managed to reach Big Donut, seeing Sadie and the band, (Y/n) prayed if they could help her.

Sadie spotted her and then waved "Hey, (Y/n)! How was the trip?-" Seeing (Y/n) running in despair, Sadie soon stopped her "Wow, wow, Calm down girl! What's wrong?" (Y/n) catching her breath, wheezed and said "SADIE! I'M FUCKED UP!" (Y/n) exclaimed, making Sadie surprised, a little worried Sadie replied "What happened?-"

"I'm playing tag with Spinel!!" Sadie was silent for a few seconds and soon realized, it was _Spinel_ "Why would you play tag with _Spinel_??" Sadie said knowing about Spinel, and that she is good at games.

"I know, it was a very bad idea! But the main plan was that the thing would delay her and-" (Y/n) and the rest heard a ' _Ready or not, here **I come!!~**_ ' a very scary one.

"You should hide, bro" Sour cream who was eating a donut said and looked inside the Big Donut, (Y/n) took the hint and ran inside the store. Hoping they'll keep Spinel away.

It didn't even take 10 seconds and Spinel was already there. Sadie was an extremely strong and confident girl, but even Spinel scared her a little. Who wouldn't? Spinel is stronger than her looks. Especially with that wide smile of her.

Coughing a little, Sadie greeted Spinel "H-hey There, Spinel! How are you? (Y/n) is not here!" Sadie said with a nervous smile, that escaped unintentionally. She wanted to slap her face for that.

"Cut the act. Where's (Y/n)?~" Spinel said approaching Sadie who tried to stood the ground "O-Okay! She went over to Steven's house!" Sadie sounded honest, and it made Spinel smile wider. Sadie realized it worked and soon celebrated silently.

"Oh, not even the savior of the galaxy is going to save you, (Y/n)!~" Spinel quickly followed over to Steven's house leaving a sweating Sadie and a relieved (Y/n). Leaving the store, (Y/n) went to Sadie, looking around and checking if Spinel really wouldn't come back, Sadie turned to her and exclaimed "You are so fucked up!"

"I know!" (Y/n) said and soon had an idea, she would go to the picnic place and defend herself by telling Spinel about the surprise. Maybe Spinel would give her a chance "I need to go! I have a plan" (Y/n) ran and Sadie and the others waved "Bye, and good luck!" Sadie exclaimed as she watched (Y/n) head towards the hill of the old lighthouse.

After a few minutes of walking up the hill, (Y/n) noticed that the place was a little bit torn, the ground looked grayer, and there were two huge craters on the ground, (Y/n) ignored it and went near the old lighthouse, (Y/n) looked back to take another look at the floor but suddenly she heard a kinda of spring sound.

"Wha-?" She looked ahead and saw a pink figure rising high up to the lighthouse. And there was Spinel looking directly at (Y/n). (Y/n) swallowed and smiled nervously.

" _Well, well, well, well!~_ _What do we have here?"_ Spinel asked, turning her head slightly, with a smug smile. (Y/n) sweated cold and sighed "Hey, S-Spins! Hah, let's talk-" While (Y/n) spoke she saw the way Spinel was with that smile while raising an eyebrow.

Going easily down from the old lighthouse, Spinel wasted no time in approaching (Y/n) who was tense when she saw the closer Spinel got, the higher she was. (Y/n) took a few steps back, but it was in vain because Spinel quickly wrapped her arms around (Y/n) and brought her close. Spinel approached (Y/n) slowly, (Y/n) bit inside her cheek while she smiled, hoping what Spinel would do.

But when she felt Spinel's hand pinched her cheek, she opened her eyes wide and looked at Spinel "Gotcha' " Spinel said with a satisfied smile.

(Y/n) let out her breath that she didn't realize she was holding and exclaimed "You scared the **shit** out of me!!" (Y/n) said placing her head on Spinel's chest who was laughing hard.

"I know, I did!!" Spinel laughed and then put (Y/n) to the ground, (Y/n) laughing put a hand to her forehead and smiled thinking how silly that was "But it wouldn't be so scary if you wouldn't make a drama at that time" Spinel's face filled up with a playful smile, (Y/n) let out a chuckle "Yeah, but it was so much more fun" (Y/n) put her hands on her waist and after a few seconds she raised her hands and celebrated "So Ta-da! We are here!"

Spinel looked at her and tilted her head, not understanding "The place of the surprise!" (Y/n) made jazz hands and smiled and Spinel soon frowned "You sure? Here...?" Spinel said, watching exactly the craters on the ground. (Y/n) realized this and immediately looked back " _I would rather have stayed at your home"_ Spinel said kicking a stone, making it fall into the crater.

"Why? Is there something wrong with staying here?" (Y/n) asked and turned back to Spinel, looking her in the eye. Spinel let out a low breath and pointed slightly at the craters "Y'know... That isn't there for nothing..." Spinel soon turned her head to the ground and (Y/n) realized "Oh, something happened while I was out? You know, when I was traveling..."

(Y/n) noticed Spinel's gaze and soon received it as a big yes-shaped punch.

(Y/n) murmured something and then exclaimed "Well! You know we were here for a reason, and that is not remembering anything that was!" (Y/n) pointed to the crater and then took Spinel's hand and they went close to the lighthouse.

(Y/n) asked Spinel to hand her the bag and then asked Spinel to turn around and close her eyes "Why? Whaddya want to do??" Spinel asked curiously and (Y/n) soon refused to speak "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"But you ain't doing anything, yar just putting a cloth on the floor!" Spinel said and (Y/n) shouted "I said without **PEEKING!!** "

When (Y/n) finished setting up the picnic, she soon got Spinel's attention. (Y/n) went beside Spinel and turned her over. Spinel noticed a towel with some items on top, there was jelly, peanut butter, (F/f), strawberry juice, and a few more items.

Spinel smiled but still didn't understand the reason "Heh, what's that, doll?" Spinel watched (Y/n) go over to the towel and sit down "Come on! This is a picnic, something we do to eat in the camp or field or somewhere else"

Spinel bent down and sat opposite (Y/n), the sun was far from sinking into the sunset, which meant that (Y/n) and Spinel had a lot of time together.

And so it was with the hours passing by, (Y/n) explained to Spinel more about picnicking while she ate a sandwich. The hours passed and the two enjoyed their lunch, and this time it was really a few minutes before sunset.

Spinel was lying satisfied, with a hand on her belly. (Y/n) was lying on her side with a hand on her head. The Gem and the human were in a comfortable silence. Spinel sighed loudly, drawing (Y/n)'s attention "Y'know..." Spinel opened her eyes and faced the blue sky while some fluffy clouds passed over filling parts of the it.

Spinel watched the sky as she put her hands on her head, settling into a more comfortable position "I am happy being with you..."

(Y/n) looked at Spinel smiling "You always comfort me when I need to and... You always find a way to make me feel better..." (Y/n) sighed happily and when she went to speak Spinel continued "But now... Only being close to you I'm already better... "

Spinel admitted and (Y/n) looked at her with (E/c) eyes shining "Well, what I mean is..." Spinel turned her head towards (Y/n) and said smiling.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance..."

(Y/n) froze in place once she saw Spinel's lip curl upwards just slightly into a half-smile. (Y/n) didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't do much when that smile disappear once Spinel turned her head away from her towards the sky. Even if it was for a brief second, that smile sent a shiver down (Y/n)'s spine.

(Y/n) whipped around to face the sun and away from Spinel. She was horrified to know how much she had liked seeing that smile. She know she liked it too much for her own good...

_All bad memories go away when we replace them with new and good ones._ (Y/n)'s Mother said.   
_So never forget to always look ahead dear, because looking back will never get you anywhere._  
 _But what if it start a loop?_ (Y/n) I didn't have time to ask that at that time...

(Y/n) shook her head getting those horrible facts out of her head and commented "Uh, I... I heard that the diamonds were going to take you to homeworld that day... Why didn't you go with them?" (Y/n) asked trying to disguise it with a voice of curiosity, hoping that Spinel wouldn't notice that something was bothering her.

Spinel got up to look at (Y/n) better and chuckled a little "Well, because of you" Spinel smiled again and (Y/n) looked deep into Spinel's eyes "What?" (Y/n) asked confused. Because of her? (Y/n) didn't understand what Spinel meant.

"Do you know that little piece of paper you gave me?" Spinel said as she raised her hand to her gem "Uh, yes, the sticker with the number right?" (Y/n) asked trying to remember what was on the paper and then she felt a bright light on her side and saw Spinel taking out a little piece of paper out of her gem.

(Y/n) blinked in realization when she noticed it was the sticker she gave to Spinel "You still have it?" (Y/n) asked shocked as she watched the paper being held delicately by Spinel "Well, yeah. It was from you, so I kept it" Spinel replied with a small smile on her face, she held out her hand to give to (Y/n).

"It's just a little dirty" Spinel warned and when (Y/n) took the piece of paper she noticed that it was almost destroyed.

"Wow, it's quite finished, what happened to it?" (Y/n) asked seeing the paper torn in half and with the burnt ends.

Spinel raised her hand and rubbed the back of the head "Blame the injector, hehe" Spinel laughed nervously knowing that it was also her fault that she tore the paper in the middle.

"But even though the paper was like that, Steven and I went after you! He told me it was difficult to find you with half of the numbers, but look! We found you!" Spinel smiled excitedly as she watched (Y/n) blink, understanding "Wait a minute! You didn't go with the diamonds because of me?!" (Y/n) exclaimed surprise and Spinel turned her head, not understanding why (Y/n) was like that.

"Yes?" Spinel responded by asking. (Y/n) sighed and frowned "Didn't you go with the 'supreme court' because of _me?_ But I don't have anything special! I'm not even a gem!" (Y/n) replied crossing her arms a little annoyed that Spinel chose her over the diamonds.

"(Y/n), you are the only person who really showed care for me. The diamonds just wanted Steven, not me" Spinel said approaching (Y/n) "And it was good to go after you, because my first conversation with the diamonds sucked" Spinel admitted and (Y/n) looked at her smiling a little when she saw Spinel laugh.

(Y/n) smiled wider and soon hugged Spinel "Thank you then..." Spinel quickly wrapped her in a tight hug, wrapping her arm several times around (Y/n).

After a good few seconds (Y/n) left the embrace and Spinel released her, sighing a little (Y/n) laughed and looked at the piece of paper in her hand "Well, if you already found me, I don't think you need this anymore-" (Y/n) failed to finish speaking, that Spinel interrupted her.

" **No!!** That's the only thing that reminds me of you! Don't throw it away!" Spinel shouted a little desperately making (Y/n) surprise.

(Y/n) quietly looked at the piece of paper and said "But you don't need this to remember me... besides..." (Y/n) said while watching Spinel pay attention to her.

(Y/n) looked at the sun and realized that it was already sunset. She got up and took an item out of the bag "I have a gift for you" (Y/n) admitted and Spinel turned her head to the side a little "A gift?" Spinel saw (Y/n) sit down in front of her again and cross her legs.

"But this time, I don't want you to close your eyes, I want to see what your reaction will be" (Y/n) cheerfully smiled and Spinel looked curiously at the object that (Y/n) left in front of her. A little box.  
"A box?" Spinel said seeing the white box in front of her.

(Y/n) put a lock of hair behind her ear "Well yes, but inside the box there is a surprise" (Y/n) put her hands together waiting for Spinel to open the small box. Spinel looked into (Y/n)'s eyes smiling a little confused and curious.

Spinel opened the small box and found two heart pendants, two necklaces, but they were not just normal hearts, they were turned upside down.

Spinel surprised, watched them for a few seconds. (Y/n) squeaked with emotion watching Spinel observe the pendants, without saying anything. (Y/n) bit her lip anxiously "So?? What did you think??"

Spinel took the two necklaces watching them a little more closely, she didn't let any details pass her. The pendants said ' **Best Friends** ' a word in each heart.

Spinel's surprised face began to change to one of joy, with an extra large smile appearing on her face, making (Y/n) smile from ear to ear.

" _I- I loved it..._ "

Spinel said extremely quietly, (Y/n) looked at her a little confused at what she said, but soon she understood what she said when Spinel started to speak faster and louder the words "I loved it. I loved it! **I loved it I LOVE IT!!** "

To demonstrate that Spinel was really happy, she jumped up and started rounding the picnic, doing tricks while she shouted the words.

(Y/n) laughed seeing Spinel being adorably funny. (Y/n) was still sitting with her legs crossed and soon Spinel looking like a spring, sat down again in front of (Y/n), very breathless.

"I think you liked it" (Y/n) laughed and Spinel hugged the necklaces again and lay on the floor shaking her legs up while laughing with excitement.

Spinel quickly got up and showed (Y/n) the biggest smile she had. (Y/n) chuckled "I realized you liked the necklaces in that little shop," (Y/n) commented as Spinel straightened up and looked at (Y/n) with shining eyes "that's why I had gone to a part of the store to modify the necklaces. So that they looked like your gem" (Y/n) admitted with a smile.

Spinel remembered when (Y/n) ran out in the middle of nowhere with the necklaces Spinel had picked up.

Now thinking that (Y/n) left in the middle of nowhere to make these necklaces for Spinel, she felt a little guilty for thinking that (Y/n) would leave her in the middle of nowhere.

(Y/n) noticed Spinel's smile drop a little as Spinel looked at the floor beside her "Spins? Is everything okay?" Spinel shook her head, she sighed happily looking at the necklaces, and then looked into (Y/n)'s concerned eyes. 

"I'm perfectly fine" Spinel admitted with a smile in the corner, making (Y/n) calm down. (Y/n) told Spinel how to put the necklaces, (Y/n) obviously put the necklace on Spinel and then on herself. Spinel soon pulled (Y/n) around the waist, anxious about how the necklaces would be forming the phrases together. Spinel loved it.

(Y/n) saw the sunset and then smiled having an idea "Hey Spinel let's take a picture!" (Y/n) said taking her phone out of her pocket. Spinel tilted her head not understanding and (Y/n) asked Spinel to stand beside her.

Spinel stood beside her and when Spinel looked at (Y/n)'s phone she was shocked to see herself. The little thing was reflecting everything around them. Surprised Spinel watched the phone and (Y/n) laughed "This is a camera, it takes pictures of us. Lemme show you" (Y/n) said and then took the phone and held out her hand.

(Y/n) asked Spinel to look at the camera and say "Cheese!"

When (Y/n) took the picture, Spinel quickly saw what the little device did.

(Y/n) showed the photo and Spinel was very impressed by the photo capturing everything. (Y/n) laughed saying that this is how pictures worked. It captures a cool or fun moment, marking it as a special memory.

After a few seconds letting Spinel see the photo of the phone more closely, she put the phone away and spotted the piece of paper. But when she went to get the paper, Spinel was faster and got the paper.

"Come on, Spinel. You don't need that anymore" (Y/n) smiled playfully. Spinel ponded and then kept the paper in her gem "I don't care, I'll keep it until the end of time" Spinel showed her tongue and crossed her arms.

"I remember taking the paper after the diamonds invited me to go with them, very convenient for me to find the paper there..." Spinel commented and (Y/n) looked at her paying attention.

"How they invited you, like, how was the invitation?" (Y/n) asked looking in the other direction, she was a little curious to know how the diamonds asked Spinel to go with them.

"Oh, they sang" Spinel replied sitting on the picnic blanket, (Y/n) turned back and looked at Spinel "Sang? What do you mean?"

Spinel shrugged and smiled "Oh, you know... Like, "Come live with us in the palace... " Spinel sang the song she remembered, (Y/n) watched Spinel sing happily until she stopped "And then, I was going to accept it, but when I saw the piece of paper on the floor, I knew I couldn't give up on you..."

Spinel said smiling and then stopped when she saw (Y/n) get up "Where ya goin'?" (Y/n) laughed and turned around "Now it's my turn, ahem- I never got the chance to invite you right then..."

Spinel looked at her confused and soon stopped when she heard (Y/n) sing.

" _Come live with me in my place, there's a room waiting for you~_ " (Y/n) smiled satisfied with the lyrics she created and continued to see Spinel listening.

" _Come on, come on, come on... Just let **me** adore you~..._" (Y/n) was a little hesitant to speak the last part but was very happy that she did. " _Come live with me in my place, there's a room waiting for you... Come on, come on, come on! Just let me adore you~"_

" _Yes, I know that you're not him, but I don't care..."_

" _'Cause you know you make me happy, and I care so much about you"_

(Y/n) turned forward not seeing Spinel she put her hands on her chest and sighed happily.

" _Today, right here, right now"_

Wait, was Spinel singing? (Y/n) turned back and found Spinel standing up, singing.

" _I'll love again. I've already found someone..."_ Spinel started doing a cute little dance. (Y/n) speechless, just with a silly smile filled on her face, sang along " _Just let me adore you"_

_"_ _Today, right here, right now_ _"_  
" _Come live with me in my place, there's a room waiting for you~_ "  
" _I'll love again "  
_" _Come on, come on, come on..."  
_ _"I've already found someone..."  
_ " _Just let **me** adore you"_

While the two sang, they danced a little to the music very playfully but touching. Until Spinel stopped in front of (Y/n) " _Yes I know that you're not her, and I was hers... "_ Spinel was a little stuck in singing that part, obviously she didn't want to remember _her._

But soon her tone of disgust changed to one of hope, looking into (Y/n)'s eyes " _But you show me how to love again, and I want to feel this forever "_

_"Today, right here, right now_ _"  
_ " _We'll love again"  
_ _"We've already found..."_ Spinel intertwined her fingers in (Y/n)'s hands, who did the same. They were face to face. _  
"...someone..."_

The two were watching each other, (Y/n) watched Spinel's lovely pink eyes, (Y/n) didn't notice but Spinel was looking at her lips, and Spinel leaned over a little and soon filled her head with the feeling of the kiss. (Y/n) didn't notice but she was leaning just a little bit, it seemed like she was going unintentionally. And when Spinel would finally lean a bit more-

"HEY!!"

The two gave a jump of fright, making Spinel jump back and (Y/n) trip over Spinel's boots, making her fall and try to hold on to the wall of the old lighthouse.

The human and Gem were confused by who interrupted them, but soon they heard the same voice speak again and it was on top of them.

(Y/n) looked up and saw none other than Ronaldo.

Rolling her eyes, Spinel gritted her teeth in discomfort and (Y/n) sighed deeply "Ronaldo, what are you doing there?..." (Y/n) said in an annoyed tone of voice. Ronaldo looked down and shouted "Why are you going to have a picnic in the middle of the storm?!"

In the middle of the storm? (Y/n) was confused and irritated, the sky was clear with a beautiful sunset, an incredible moment with Spinel until Ronaldo-

A deafening sound came from the sky, (Y/n) jumped up and looked up, and really saw a black and gray sky. (Y/n) widened her eyes when she didn't even notice the sky changing color. (Y/n) ran to the picnic to pack it up. Spinel was a little concerned about a loud sound coming from the sky.

"U-uh, (Y/n). What are those sounds?" Spinel asked as she approached (Y/n), she flinched a little when some of the sounds appeared "This is not a very good sound, Spinel. It means that if we don't leave here we will be drained with water" (Y/n) said trying to put the itens as fast as possible inside the bag.

Suddenly, Spinel felt a drop of water fall on her arm, and soon it was increasing "(Y-Y/n)... I-Is falling water!!" Spinel said leaving her place, but soon she realized that everywhere was falling water, it was raining.

"This is not good...!" (Y/n) said taking the bag. (Y/n) looked at her house from afar, and it would take a long time to get there. Either she would go and get wet and get a fever or she would have to go somewhere else.

Suddenly the sky started to fall, the rain accelerated in a fast way, making (Y/n) despair.

She looked at the lighthouse and shouted at Ronaldo "Ronaldo!! Let us in!!" (Y/n) said running to the door, and realized it was locked.

Ronaldo looked at Spinel and shouted back "I'll just let you in! Not her!" Ronaldo shouted pointing at Spinel. Ronaldo did not want to let the gem that tried to destroy the land enter his 'fort'.

"Ronaldo, I'll kick your ass if you don't let us in!!" (Y/n) screamed furiously. Ronaldo shook his head "I don't want to be stuck in the middle of the storm with this gem! Either you or anyone else is coming!"

(Y/n) shook her head disagreeing and when she was going to reply him the only thing she saw was Ronaldo closing the window. (Y/n) curse under her breath, Spinel snorted and got very close to (Y/n) "Steven's house is under here" Spinel said pointing beyond the lighthouse. (Y/n) looked at her confused "Steven's house is far away! There is no time to go down the hill and get there!" (Y/n) said pointing to the hill below.

Spinel let out a malicious smile "But I didn't tell us to go down on foot..." (Y/n) looked at her a little worried and confused.

\----------

(Y/n) thought this was a very bad idea. 

Spinel wanted to jump over the hill to Steven's house, there were many possibilities of ending up bad. (Y/n) looked down and didn't find the height very comfortable "I don't think this is a good idea..." (Y/n) replied, covering Spinel from the rain.

"Do you have any other idea?" Spinel asked already knowing the answer "N-no, but I don't think that is very safe...-"

Spinel looked her in the eye and said "Do you trust me?" (Y/n) looked her in the eye and took a look at the height, she sighed and nodded still unsure.

(Y/n) got a pigback on Spinel's back and (Y/n) hugged her tightly "Don't worry, toots. I'm a professional at this" Spinel smiled broadly and prepared to jump "You better be. Because if we die, I will kill you" (Y/n) said and Spinel laughed.

Spinel stretched her arms out to one of the obsidiam's statue hands and jumped. (Y/n) closed her eyes tightly when she felt the rain hit even harder. Spinel elastically landed on the obsidian's hand and wasted no time jumping to the deck.

(Y/n) felt the rain hit her the other way around, and soon everything stopped, Spinel had already landed. (Y/n) sighed deeply and pretended to be fine "Hah, that was nothing, hah, hah..." (Y/n) she was laughing nervously, she walked to the door freezing and when she was going to knock, Garnet opened the door.

(Y/n) went to talk if she could come in and Garnet just moved aside and said "Come in" Without wasting time (Y/n) and Spinel entered the house, (Y/n) felt relieved by the warm air in the house. 

She turned and when she was going to ask how Garnet knew of them going there, Garnet interrupted "I saw this possibility of you catching the rain." Garnet gave a towel to (Y/n) "Here, you'll need this." 

"Oh, thanks, Garnet" (Y/n) smiled gratefully and Garnet smiled back. (Y/n) saw Pearl in the kitchen, arranging some dishes, (Y/n) greeted her and then asked to go to the bathroom. Spinel followed her and saw her taking off her (F/color) sweatshirt and then squeezed the it over the bathroom sink to get some water out.

Spinel just looked at it and soon saw (Y/n) warning her "Won't you get the water out of you? You're really w-" (Y/n) stopped when she saw Spinel's shape shine and return to normal, but she was dry.

"Cheater" (Y/n) snorted while squeezed more water from the sweatshirt, she went to the side and started drying her hair leaving Spinel looking in the mirror.

Spinel looked at the heart pendant and smiled happily.

...

But she was not as excited as before ...

Spinel wanted a best friend so badly, and now (Y/n) has really proved that she is her best friend.  
She should be happy, right? So why is something still missing?

....

Those two gems... Jade and Amber, isn't it?

They really look complete.....

_What if (Y/n) and I--_

"Ready, finally!" (Y/n) exclaimed with relief and saw Spinel holding her necklace. (Y/n) smiled and walked out of the bathroom and found Amethyst eating... something.

"Hey, bro. How are you?" Amethyst greeted her and (Y/n) smiled "Heya, Ame!" (Y/n) started talking to Amethyst and Spinel left the bathroom. She was heading towards (Y/n) and soon stopped her tracks when Garnet put a hand on her shoulder, Spinel looked up and saw Garnet looking at her, very serious, or it looked like it.

"We need to talk." Garnet just said that and waited for Spinel to respond. Spinel looked at (Y/n) talking to Amethyst and looked again at Garnet "O-okay..." Spinel nodded with concern. Garnet took her hand off Spinel's shoulder and moved on, to her room. Spinel took another look at (Y/n) and followed Garnet...

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one have 9395 Words, thank you very much for waiting. XD


	13. Chapter 13 -For her sake-

The morning started quietly, with a hot sun coming out after yesterday's storm. (Y/n) and Spinel had to spend the night at Steven's house, (Y/n) wanted to go back to her house after the rain had passed, but Garnet warned her that it was better to stay overnight because the rain would be heavy for a good time.

At that moment, (Y/n) was helping Pearl to put away the dirty dishes from breakfast. Spinel had gone out to visit the diamonds, Steven had just left to visit little homeworld. Amethyst was on the couch eating an old pizza while talking to (Y/n).

"And that's all that happened... Hey, how are you and Spinel doing?" Amethyst with a full mouth, asked (Y/n) who continued to wipe the wet dishes "Ah, everything is fine. She's adapting to life here on Earth and...." (Y/n) thought deeply, remembering yesterday when Spinel met some Gems. Spinel really looked shy at the time, but at the same time, happy, that someone wanted to talk to her.

(Y/n) gave a thoughtful look "She is getting more comfortable around people, including Gems. Just yesterday she met some Gems" (Y/n) took the dry dish and handed it to Pearl.

"That's good to hear, (Y/n). Oh, by the way. I would never have thought that Spinel would know you. It was a surprise to me," Pearl said putting the dishes on the shelf. Amethyst threw the last piece of pizza in her mouth and said "Man, that also took me by surprise, everyone was kind of surprised by Spinel and (Y/n)" Amethyst had spoken with her mouth full again, and this time she spat out a few pieces of pizza, not caring about, making the Pearl disgusted and irritated.

Finishing swallowing the piece of pizza, Amethyst dropped to the couch and lay on her back. Pearl shook her head and admitted trying to ignore Amethyst's behavior "Yes, we were quite surprised by her presence... After years alone... I never thought she would be waiting for _her_..." Pearl said continuing to put the dishes on the shelf.

Amethyst raised her hands up and started fiddling with her hands "I mean... I would also be angry at someone for keeping me waiting. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have the patience and would have left already" Amethyst joked and continued talking with the Pearl.

(Y/n) didn't want to meddle in this matter, and mainly because she remembered Spinel's pain. And it would be almost the same thing as remembering her pain...  
Ignoring this, she stayed on the last plate in her hand, she overheard their conversation while she dried the plate.

"Okay, Pearl! I got it! I'm just saying that Spinel is right to be angry, but at the same time she shouldn't have tried to destroy everything" Amethyst sighed fighting with Pearl again. Amethyst snorted and immediately commented "I'm just sorry for Spinel to wait six thousand years for someone"

**_CRACK_ **

The two gems were startled to hear glass breaking on the floor. Amethyst rose and pearl looked back, seeing a (Y/n) with wide eyes "W-what?!" (Y/n) put a hand near her mouth "S-Spinel- what?!" (Y/n) trembled more with each breath she took.

Amethyst left the couch worried "Bro, what happened?" But she was soon interrupted by (Y/n) "S-six thousand years?!" (Y/n) repeated more frightened "S-she waited for SIX thousand years?!" (Y/n) leaned on the corner of the table "Oh my God..." (Y/n) whispered in horror from the news.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other, Amethyst was the first to say "Y-yes? Steven told us that Spinel had been waiting for Pink for six thousand years..." Amethyst saw (Y/n)'s despair and was worried.   
Pearl immediately asked "B-but we thought you already knew?" She asked confused and (Y/n) shook her head "I-I thought she waited for, I don't know! Twenty years??" (Y/n) put her hands on her head, desperate.  
How can she leave Spinel in the garden?? She had already seen Spinel at that time! WHY didn't she bring Spinel away from there??! But noo, she had the brilliant idea of giving a paper with a PHONE NUMBER for the gem, even the poor gem not even knowing what those things were!!

(Y/n) cursed under her breath, not realizing that some tears started to come out, Amethyst replied "But, that doesn't make sense? Twenty years ago Pink had already stayed here on Earth-?"

"I DON'T KNOW!! I just thought that-!" (Y/n) stopped talking when she heard the warp pad.  
 _Spinel!_ Shethought.

Running towards the stairs, she dodged the broken pieces on the floor, she stumbled up the stairs a little and soon saw Spinel up. (Y/n) engulfed Spinel in a hug made her exclaim "Wow! Haha, didja' miss me, doll?-" Spinel smiled wide but as soon as she saw (Y/n)'s tear-stained face, she quickly broke the smile and frowned, instinctively she put a hand on (Y/n)'s cheek and wiped away the tears "W-What happened, (Y/n)??" Spinel asked softening her voice.

"I'm sorry!!" (Y/n) exclaimed between crying. She tightened her hug between the two and repeated her apologies several times. Spinel not understanding anything raised (Y/n)'s head asking worriedly "H-Hey, shh, it's okay... Look at me" Spinel said trying to calm the girl "What's wrong?" Spinel asked again trying to calm herself when she saw (Y/n) crying.

(Y/n) sniffed and admitted "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Spinel! I-I didn't know you were waiting six thousand years!"

Spinel was shocked by this. She was definitely not expecting this one. Looking at the human in front of her, she didn't react for a few seconds and then sighed "It's okay, dollface. You don't need ta be sorry, you've tried ta help me, and that's what matters" Spinel hugged (Y/n) again leaving the human with the cheek on Spinel's chest while Spinel placed her chin on her head.

"But even so... I should have tried harder and...- Ah, I'm such a fool..." (Y/n) cursed and Spinel intervened "Hey, stop it. You're not a fool, like I said, (Y/n). You already care, that's all..." Spinel smiled and looked into sad (E/c) eyes.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was really depressed by waiting. It was hard to just forget. But with (Y/n) beside her, comforting and helping her, it was all she needed. A... friend...

Friend...

Such an important word for Spinel. But it still wasn't the right word.

Spinel shook her head and smiled "Anyway, this is already in the past. And I have news!" Spinel smiled from ear to ear dropping (Y/n), who wiped her face with her sleeves. (Y/n) saw the stars in Spinel's eyes, and heard her "Y'know the diamonds? So when I talked about the subject that bothered me, they were sorry. Blue was very sentimental, but in the end it ended up well! As you told me, they just did a little mistake"

(Y/n) was happy to hear that, and made her forget about the waiting for a few minutes. (Y/n) helped to collect the shards from the ground and soon told Pearl that she would pay for a new one, (Y/n) and Spinel left there to go home, they said goodbye to everyone and soon walked across the sand towards the city.

The walk was quiet, until (Y/n) remembered the subject of Spinel, which made her look heavy, (Y/n) looked to the side and Spinel noticed (Y/n) head down. Spinel thought of something to say and (Y/n) immediately commented "... I'm sorry again... I... I should have taken you out of there, I ..."

Spinel sighed and stopped, she turned towards (Y/n) and interrupted her "(Y/n), I already said, you-" (Y/n) turned to Spinel and exclaimed "Spinel! I should have helped you! I should have taken from there with force maybe?! You should hate me?-"

"(Y/n), that's enough" Spinel said seriously while holding (Y/n)'s shoulders.   
"I would NEVER hate you, you were the first person in five thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine years to care about me. Yes I was counting" Spinel sighed deeply and admitted deeply.

"(Y/n), even if ya did something, I'm pretty sure the past Spinel would not come at all. But... You being here now... That's all I need" Spinel smiled softly and (Y/n) nodded speechless, still a little guilty, but still, she was calm.

The two continued to walk, the gem had a happy smile on her face and the human was thinking, she looked down and saw Spinel's pink gloved hand, she thought a lot about doing it but in the end she decided.

(Y/n) took Spinel's hand and intertwined her fingers with Spinel's. Spinel looked down and then looked at (Y/n) who had a thin mouth looking to the side, with a slight blush. Spinel laughed and intertwined her arm on (Y/n)'s, while holding hands, the two had a peaceful walk while Spinel told about what happened at the castle.

(Y/n) was a little bothered by the fact that the diamonds still pressured Spinel to live with them. But either way, she was happy with Spinel happy.

Arriving on the sidewalk, (Y/n) and Spinel continued on their way to their home, Spinel was continuing with her story, when (Y/n) looked away from Spinel, she realized that on the way, there was a crowd, making a protest. (Y/n) stared for a few seconds until she realized what the protest was.

(Y/n) froze when she saw that it was the Anti-Gems. Sweating a little (Y/n), pulled her arm away from Spinel and pulled Spinel by the hand to the opposite direction of the protest, Spinel noticed this and soon asked confused "Uhhm, (Y/n)? This is not the direction to your House"

"Well... Change of plans! We're going to..." (Y/n) looked around where they could go, until she spoted Little Homeworld "We're going to Little Homeworld! Just to see how things are going, you know? Hah..." (Y/n) said with a nervous laugh.

Spinel realized that (Y/n) was bothered by something, but she said nothing and just kept walking. The problem that (Y/n) was in the head was that the Anti-Gems were close, and if one of them turned their heads they would see them.

So there was no one on the street. Everyone doesn't like to be around these kind of people. Especially those who don't respect anyone, and even hit someone to maintain their opinion.

Unfortunately it was not their day, because one of the members had already seen the two for a while, and soon whispered to the 'leader' who was with a kind of speaker in hand. When he received the news he stopped talking making (Y/n) sweat cold, she then realized that they were looking at them. 

(Y/n) pulled Spinel to walk faster but Spinel stood in place looking back at the people "Why are they looking at us?" Spinel asked quietly to (Y/n), who was trying to get Spinel and her out of there. Spinel snorted and complained "Don't they know that staring is rude?" Spinel said, distracted.

(Y/n) tried to send a message to Spinel, pulling her hand, showing that they were supposed to get out of there, but Spinel was more focused on what was wrong with those people. (Y/n) soon approached Spinel and warned her "Spinel, let's go-"

But there was no time for anything else when the group went towards them, (Y/n) was already predicting that there would be nothing good coming out of it. Putting on a serious face, (Y/n) ignored them, looking the other way.

"Look at that. How cute, huh?" The guy said approaching the two, he had a smile of disgust on his face. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and Spinel had a confused face. The man clearly disgusted that the two were holding hands, the rest of the group was also irritated.

The man gave a sarcastic laugh and looked at (Y/n) "You know, doing this is betraying on your own kind" That's it, (Y/n) was annoyed by the comment and looked deep into the man's eyes "Look, I'm just minding my own bussines, you should do the same" (Y/n) spat the words and then ignored them "Let's go, Spinel" (Y/n) said but realized that Spinel didn't move a muscle. Too busy staring at the group.

Spinel released (Y/n)'s hand, the man soon looked at Spinel, with that stupid smile on his face, making anyone want to punch him in the face.

"And you, huh?" The man said making the rest of the group look at the pink gem "You think you can just come here... On our Earth, and mark it as yours?" The man said with disgust as he did not worry and move forward on Spinel.

(Y/n) didn't let him get close to Spinel, she soon approached Spinel, leaving her behind her "Enough! You should shut up before you say shit! Try to do something more important, instead making people annoyed, asshole!" (Y/n) exclaimed and soon realized that the guy looked at her angry "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter? Go away and leave us alone!" (Y/n) exclaimed furiously, but it made the guy more angry and he pushed (Y/n). Stumbling to stand, (Y/n) froze and realized that the best way out was to leave before a fight started, (Y/n) took Spinel's hand and when she took a step the guy grab (Y/n)'s arm, yanking her arm away from Spinel's hand "Let me go!!" (Y/n) exclaimed holding the man's wrist. "Listen here, girl-"

" **DON'T TOUCH** **HER!!** " Spinel gave everyone a startle when she pulled (Y/n) close and then slammed her fist into the floor, causing the floor to crack.

Everyone noticed that her size had increased, her giant fist was soon lifted upwards causing the group to move away " **She said to LEAVE US ALONE! Or do I have to explain BETTAR'?!!** " Spinel exclaimed angrily. Everyone was afraid, including (Y/n).

What everyone was afraid of was the fist pointed at them, and what caught the most attention was the burning green eye that left everyone stunned.

The group wasted no time in running, making Spinel smile showing her teeth " **Ok, run! But next time you bettar nevah show up again!** " Spinel said screaming in anger. When they were out of sight, Spinel turned to the side and dragged (Y/n) with her, stamping her foot with force and anger, Spinel started to mumble something as they went to Little homeworld. 

(Y/n) noticed that Spinel's green eye started to disappear and return to pink. When they were in Little Homeworld, Spinel's anger had passed, along with the green eye.

Sighing loudly, Spinel looked around and then turned to (Y/n) with a concerned look on her face "Are you okay, doll? Did he hurt you?" Spinel took (Y/n)'s hand and checked if her arm was fine. (Y/n) was frozen in place, but she soon shook her head back to her senses.

Spinel sighing knowing the man didn't hurt (Y/n) "Uhf, yar' okay... 'cause if you had been hurt I would go after 'im **AND-** " Spinel was interrupted by (Y/n) pulling her hand "Spinel, you can't do that!" (Y/n) alarmed Spinel about not attacking people in the middle of nowhere "But I didn't attack 'im in the middle of nowhere, I defended you from his attack" Spinel pointed out and (Y/n) stopped.

"He was going to attack first, I just defend it. I didn't do anything wrong" Spinel admitted and (Y/n) was silent for a few seconds, Spinel had a point.

"After all," Spinel hugged (Y/n), placing her chin on (Y/n)'s head "I wouldn't let anyone touch my _best friend_ "

...

The two did not answer after that.

The two left the embrace and soon there was a strange silence. (Y/n) shooked her head and commented "Well! We're in Little homeworld, huh" (Y/n) looked around and saw several gems passing by.

"Ehh, actually I just told us to stop by just to avoid the protest, but you resolved with them, hah..." (Y/n) admitted and Spinel soon understood and raised her hand, scratching the back of the neck "Oh, oops, heh. My bad" Spinel said and (Y/n) laughed "Nah, actually that's good because I should leave my house more, let's go for a walk" (Y/n) said taking Spinel further into Little Homeworld.

Exploring the new Little homeworld, (Y/n) couldn't help but notice how cute Spinel looked looking curiously at everything. (Y/n) sighed contentedly and commented on the Gem houses and apartments there.

Everything was fine, the two were talking until someone catches their attention "Spinel!!"

Exchanging looks, (Y/n) and Spinel looked back to see who it was. A green Gem with a vase of flowers in hand was waving at both of them. Spinel frowned and soon realized who Gem was "Jade?"

Jade dodged some gems that were entering the flower shop and went to the two "Heya! How are you?" Jade asked with a charismatic smile on her face. Spinel instantly became shy and looked anywhere but the Gem's eye "I-I'm fine... And you?..."

Jade laughed at Spinel's shyness "I'm fine, hih. I'm taking care of a flower shop now, do you want to visit?" This soon caught Spinel's attention "Flower shop?"

"Yes! Amber and I are opening one now. There are enough varieties of flowers, do you want to visit?" Jade said anxiously, turning the flower pot aside, because the flower was right in her face.

Spinel was eager to visit and soon looked at (Y/n). (Y/n) smiled and nodded towards Jade "Go ahead, I'll stay here to explore" (Y/n) with a smile winked at Spinel, she received the same smile as Spinel and then went after Jade.

Spinel's shyness soon faded when she started talking to Jade about the flower shop. When the two Gems entered the store (Y/n) sighed and looked to the side.

That's it. It's over... (Y/n) managed to make Spinel more confortable to new friendships... It was everything Spinel wanted, right? A new friendship. Spinel was happy. And that should make (Y/n) happy, right?

(Y/n) sighed, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and let herself go. _It's over, isn't it? I helped her and it ended... She will stay with her new friends and I..._

(Y/n) shook her head. That was not true, Spinel would never leave (Y/n) for someone, mainly because Spinel would never do that knowing how the pain is...

She's was just... scared... That will happen again...


End file.
